Deploy: CMSN, STAR, RWBY, ARIL, JNPR
by Commander Ghost
Summary: Aidan didn't really know what to expect when He and Cinder enrolled into beacon academy, he expected to find the murderer of his girlfriend and avenge her but he didn't expect to be put on a team and be said teams leader, what Cinder didn't expect was her growing feelings for a certain student. Falling Petals, Baked Alaska, OCs will be Present. M Rated just in case
1. Chapter 1: Initiation(Re-Written)

**"** **Alright, too be quite honest I feel like Scott Cawthon(The Insidious Creator of Five Nights At Freddy's) Because he made the five nights at Freddy's game and then posted a trailer for the second game a month later than months later made that and then made the third game and confirmed a fourth game you know I'm posting stories I announce I'm gonna write and I post them some time later(although I didn't post the Character Trailers) now that's not a bad thing but I could have slowed down.**

 **Anyway I'm still thinking about the Ships I'm gonna do I'm still not 100% sure about it, but if I do the ships I will do is Falling Petals, Baked Alaska, Neptune X Weiss and I don't know, too be honest it's gonna be difficult for me to write the romance parts of this story because it's not something I have really done before but like I said I want to try and get out my comfort zone and I enjoy a challenge but anyway hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Edit (12/21/15): So edited some stuff and re-wrote some of the scenes, and also changed the writing style so it matches Chapters 8-onward and also 8 chapters in and I still haven't thought of a new name for this story...=/**

* * *

Aidan was sitting on the floor of a bullhead with the image of Akanes grave constantly flashing in his head.

* * *

 _Aidan was standing over the grave looking at it, it was currently raining all he was wearing was a White T-shirt, Blue jeans and sneakers…His hands balled up into a fist, he was crying at what was in front of him. Aidan fell to his knees and put his hands on the ground._

 _Aidan began breathing heavily and began punching the ground with his left arm and screaming, he broke some of the ground beneath him, "WHAT DID SHE DO!? WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS!" he screamed_

 _"SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"_

 _"Aidan…" A new voice asked,_

 _"Aidan?" the voice yelled again in concern._

 ** _"AIDAN?!"_**

* * *

Aidan snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to see an unexpected sight, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yea...I'm fine cinder..." he lied and cinder immediately knew he was.

Cinder was wearing her usual red dress, with yellow designs, she was currently kneeling too match Aidan's height. "I can tell you're lying" She said in a sing-song voice. "You're 19 and am 17 and you're still treating things as if we're 7 and 6" Aidan said while laughing.

"Best way to get you to socialize isn't it?" she said with a small laugh.

Aidan stood up and cinder did the same, "Just thinking about her again…" he admitted.

"Aidan it wasn't your fault..." she said.

"Yes it was…if I had gone with her when she asked me too she would still be alive." Aidan exclaimed.

"Aidan you know how akane was, she didn't do it too be selfish she did it too protect people" she said.

"Don't you think I know that cinder?" Aidan yelled this caused cinder back away from him and some of the students on the ship turned and then looked away deciding to stay out of it. Aidan face palmed and sighed. "Sorry…it's just bugging me that there is a chance the girl responsible is here."

Cinder walked up next to Aidan and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find out what happened but you can't do anything drastic okay."

"Why-" he asked before cinder cut him off. "If you approach this girl guns blazing and you end up killing her in the process you'll never find out or if she kills you in the process you'll never fulfill akanes dream" she explained.

"You of all people should know I don't die easy…" Aidan said smiling and raising his bandaged arm as a quick blue glow came from it before it disappeared. "Irrelevant" cinder said and Aidan looked at her with confusion.

"How is it irrelevant?" he asked.

"Just because you're different from a normal huntsman student, doesn't mean you're invincible." she explained and Aidan crossed his arms. "We sure the word 'normal' is the right one?" Aidan said and Cinder remained quiet in order to think of an answer. "Okay, Point taken."

* * *

Mercury and Emerald were on the bullhead too beacon academy, mercury was currently looking out the window while emerald was listening to the broadcast on the flat-screen. _" **In Other news two escaped convicts are still at large the first convict has been identified as Roman Torchwick who has continued to evade the authorities while the second convict remains unknown but is presumably a member of the Faunus Criminal Group known as the white fang…"**_ Lisa said.

"Man…when are they gonna capture that Torchwick guy." Emerald said and let out a sigh.

"I'll admit that guy is pretty good to be avoiding arrest again." Mercury admitted.

"He's nothing but a street rat." A new voice said.

Mercury and Emerald turned to see a boy, he was tall, Dark skin, He had black hair, he was wearing some kind of armor, On both his shoulder were two shoulder plates designed to look like a falcons head, the armor had no sleeves, he was wearing a chest plate with multiple symbols on it, He was wearing greaves with claws on them, and normal pants with some armor plating on it, "And you are?"

"Ra, My name is Ra" The boy named Ra said.

"Like the Sun god right?" Emerald asked.

"Yes" He said.

Ra looked at emerald and mercury then at the TV Screen, "This street rat is nothing but lucky." Ra said.

"He is a fugitive" Another voice said this one having a type of sternness in his voice.

Ra, emerald and mercury turned to see a man wearing Atlesian Combat armor, He was at least the same height as mercury, He had a large duffel back strapped onto his back along with a DMR and he was holding a suitcase, "Torchwick is currently wanted in atlas for suspected of multiple robberies in Atlas." Legolas said

Emerald, Ra and Mercury looked at Legolas in shock at the fact that he knew that and all three of them were thinking the same thing.

"I'm Sorry but who are you?" Ra asked a bit irritated by Legolas interference. "My Name is Sergeant Legolas Largorio and I'm a Transfer Student from Atlas Academy." Legolas explained and Mercury let out a laugh and the three of them looked at him with unknowing to them Legolas was glaring at him under his helmet but couldn't tell because of the fact it was closed completely.

"Something funny?" Legolas asked anger evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're a Sergeant and you're going to a school." Mercury said doing his best to stop laughing.

"I've seen more action than you'll ever see as a huntsman." Legolas said walking up to Mercury and eyeing him down and mercury did the same. "Is that so?" He said with a confident smile. Legolas removed his bag from his shoulder and dropped it on the floor along his suitcase and slowly reached for his DMR but was stopped by Emerald.

"Guys...not here." Emerald said and gestured to the fact that they were still in the airships cabin. Legolas back up and picked his stuff back up slinging the duffel bag back over his shoulder and looking at the picture of Torchwick and then looked at Ra.

"For a guy who claims he was a street rat, it's a shame you don't know the damage he has caused." Legolas said earning a glare for Ra.

"Torchwick is nothing but a street rat with nothing but luck." Ra said and the ship docked. "Tell that to the millions of dollars' worth of dust stolen from atlas." Legolas said and walked away.

* * *

When the Air ship docked and the airship cabin doors opened, neo walked out the cabin with her suitcase rolling behind her and decided to head for the "orientation" I guess she could call it. As she was walking she heard a small crashing noise and what sounded like stuff hitting the floor and she turned around to see a girl on the ground picking up the contents of her suitcase.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." The girl mumbled to herself, Neo walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her and picked some of her stuff up. "Here you go." She said with a smile handing the girl what had fallen out.

"T-thank you." The girl said and took her belongs from Neo before putting them back in her suitcase and zipping it this time. The girl stood up and so did Neo and she examine the girl in front of her.

The girl was wearing a Black with long sleeve shirt with the left sleeve removed, she was wearing boyshorts and multiple pouches over what looked like a Blue and yellow skirt cut in half with the right half missing, black platform boots with blue laces. The girl had Black hair with Blue highlights, on her back was a sniper rifle with a bayonet, But what interested Neo was the girls eyes, they were a type of purple.

"Thank you!"The girl said and quickly bowed and Neo simply returned the bow. "It was my pleasure um…" Neo trailed of realizing she didn't know the girl's name. "Iris, Iris Bellerose." The girl named Iris said and Neo smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine Iris." Neo said smiling and Iris returned the smile. "Thank you-"Iris was about to trail of but Neo quickly answered her Question.

"Neopolitan." Neo said and Iris chuckled a little bit. "Like the Ice Cream?" She asked doing her best not to laugh and Neo rolled her eyes. "Really? Isn't your first name a Flower and your last name literally means 'Beautiful Rose'" Neo pointed out and Iris sighed. "Don't remind me." Iris said with a chuckle.

Iris began walking pulling her suit case behind her and Neo followed after her.

"So, you're going to be attending Beacon?" Iris asked.

"Only if I survive the Initiation." Neo replied.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Cinder and Aiden walked into the assembly and looked around; cinder quickly looked towards Aidan when she heard him growling like some kind of dog at an enemy, she looked again to see an interesting sight. A Girl with crimson hair wearing a red and black outfit in the arms of a blonde girl while a girl with white hair was yelling at the crimson haired girl, Now Cinder wasn't like the type of person to stare but she couldn't take her eyes of the crimson haired girl, there was something about her that caught her attention. Cinder finally snapped back into reality when realizing Aidan was talking to her, "I'm sorry what?" Cinder asked.

"The blonde chick, she's the one!" Aidan said anger evident in his voice.

"Alright, now is not the place to talk to her or do something you might regret." Cinder warned him "Fine..." Aidan growled and put his hands in his pocket.

Cinder looked towards the stage when she heard the sound of a microphone, "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills—and when you have finished; you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you take the first step." Ozpin said.

"Worst speech I have heard in my life…" Aidan said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, Cinder looked at Aiden and rose an eyebrow "And you could do better?" she asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I could do better than that speech because that honestly did not make me feel better at all and instead made me feel more depressed than I already was." Aidan said

"You're so mellow dramatic" Cinder said with a laugh

"You have no proof of this." Aidan said.

Aidan and Cinder exited the auditorium; Aidan noticed cinder starring at the Crimson haired girl and the blonde girl, "If you want to talk to them go ahead"

Cinder looked at Aidan, "what?" she asked in confusion.

"If you want to go talk to them go ahead, I won't get in the way" he said and she quickly waved her hands in front of her frantically. "N-no it's fine, I was just curious about something." She said and she walked ahead of Aidan and away from the blonde and the crimson haired girl.

 _'So that's why it's called love at first sight...'_ Aidan thought to himself and followed after cinder.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Aidan and cinder were standing at beacon cliffs on silver tiles; on his right were cinder, the crimson haired girl, and the blonde girl. Cinder noticed Aidan only had Raiden (Saber Wolf's alternate name) and North and South, "You decided not to take dragonoid with you?" she asked.

"It would slow me down, plus the third form of it would cause glitches with the sword form and scythe form." he explained.

"Try not to lose your ammo clips for north and south okay." she said with a slight laugh.

"It was that one time." Aidan said quickly defending himself from that incident and Cinder laughed at his attempt and turned her head only to see the crimson haired girl from yesterday and the girl turned around to see Cinder staring at her. "Um, can I help you?" The girl asked.

Cinder snapped back to reality. "Oh no, um sorry…I just zoned out for a second." Cinder quickly apologized and she was sure she was blushing.

"Oh, I'm Ruby by the way" The girl named Ruby said, causing Cinder to smile.

"Cinder, Cinder fall" Cinder introduced herself and Ruby smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Aww…Cinder's got a new girlfrie-AHH!" Aidan yelled as his jacket was set ablaze. Aidan began panicking trying to put the fire off, Cinder and Ruby began laughing at Aidan's attempts to put the fire out, finally Aidan pulled his jacket off and threw the jacket off the cliff. He was now wearing a Red Shirt, over the red shirt was a black chest plate, Black jeans and black shoes, and on the back of the chest plate was large flame emblem with what looked like a gauntlet in center.

Aidan looked toward a still laughing Cinder and Ruby."I swear to god Cinder sometimes you're a huge pain in the-" Aidan was cut off by someone clearing their throat and he turned around to see Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Mr. Yukimura please returns to your station." Goodwitch asked and Aidan's head dropped and he looked down at the ground. "Yes ma'am." Aidan said dryly and walked back over to his tile and faced towards the cliffs.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said and Aidan's suddenly lifted his head at the mention of the word "evaluated".

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda revealed and Ruby expression changed to one of horror.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby groaned and Cinder looks towards Ruby. "What's wrong?" She asked and much to her dismay Ruby didn't answer.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said and this caused Ruby to groan even more much to Cinder's concern,

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin revealed and Ruby's eyes widened in shock and her world fell apart while Cinder was pondering the idea of having Ruby as her partner.

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby yelled and this much to dismay of Cinder, crushed her thoughts.

"See? I told you!" Aidan heard a girl down the row with red hair tell one of the boys.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **_will_** die." Ozpin said seriously causing the blonde haired boy Next to Aidan to laugh nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked but only the blonde kid raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"He asked but Ozpin for some reason ignored him and spoke.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

All of the Student's readied themselves, Aidan looked down the row and noticed the blonde girl put on some aviators and ready her weapons, while the girl he heard was named Ruby readied herself, Cinder in a puff of sparks summoned her swords and Aidan took out North and South.

The blonde kid –much to Aidan's surprise- missed the tile under one of the student rise up into a springboard and launches them into the air towards the forest and continued downward launching more students into the forest. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" the boy asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

The boy continues to miss more students being thrown much to Aidan's astonishment "Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" He asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."Ozpin said Cryptically and When Aidan heard that he silently cursed himself.

Two more students get launched and again the Blonde boy misses them. "Yeah…" THe kid said confusingly.

Aidan looked at who was left and saw the Blonde girl wink at Ruby and put on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a _"Woo-hoooooooo!"_ and then Ruby was launched next. Cinder was then launched and Aidan was soon launched as well.

"So, what exactly is a landing strate-" The boy was cut off by finally getting launched towards Emerald Forest along with the other students.

* * *

 **Alright, so some of this will be episode based and some won't be. and now I'm gonna explain something's AidAn and Cinder are Childhood friends and enrolled in beacon, Cinder knows Terry and Ayane and are great friends with them, Aidan retains amnesia while cinder is somewhat aware of Aidan's past but not all of it.**

 **Ra, Legolas, and Iris are students being enrolled in beacon (however Legolas is an Atlas Transfer student and he is incredibly different from the others including Aiden and I will reveal next chapter how he is different).**

 **BTW two things I want to tell and ask you guys.**

 **So I found out who the identity of the shark tattoo guy was (I'm both late and not late) is and while yes I am disappointed that it wasn't agent Maine I AM however excited on where things could go with Sharkface and Maine's Armor (Cue Mental Meta Metal)**

 **As for what I want to ask, This is based on your honest opinion Who would win in a fight Yang Xiao Long or Agent Texas(BY Knockout since Tex can't necessarily die) and I guess that's it so I will see you guys next chapter(also the title is just temporary until I can think of a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge(Re-Written)

**Authors Note: (12/11/15): I updated this chapter and rewrote it and also Changed Cinder's Original outfit to the one she currently wears during the tournament and also rewrote the fight scene between Aidan and the Beowolves. Hope you enjoy these Changes. :D**

* * *

A black bird is flying through the air peacefully but it soon shrieks as Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward, "Birdie, no!" she screamed, Ruby quickly fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a glyph under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see Yang, soaring right over the treetops, she was using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground, "Nailed It!"

* * *

Pyrrha with her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest."Thank You!" he screamed from across the forest.

"I'm Sorry" she yelled back

"WATCH OUT!" a new voice yelled

Cinder flew past Pyrrha and stabbed her swords into the tree and slides down but failed to stick the landing and fell on her back, "Damn it! Failed to stick the landing." She said and noticed that her swords were gone telling her that they landed somewhere else.

Cinder got up and started walking, She was currently wearing something…new…she was wearing gray pants and boots; a beige leather sleeveless jacket, brown fingerless gloves, under the jacket were bandages wrapping around her chest and hips, a pauldron on her left shoulder and a belt with multiple punches on it.

Cinder honestly prefers her signature dress however Aidan had talked her out of wearing and now that she had thought about it, he had made an excellent point even though she hated to think about it.

* * *

 **(This morning)**

 _Cinder awoke up too see an already dressed aiden poking the side of her head repeatedly until he stopped when amber eyes slowly filled with fire and pulled his hand away and quickly put it into his pocket._

 _"Morning Mistress." Aidan said mockingly and saluting to her. Cinder simply groaned and started rubbing her eyes in order to get the sleep out of them. "What time is it?" She asked with a yawn, Aidan took out his phone and looked at the time. "It is 10:28; we have to be at the cliffs by 11:30 so hurry my master." Aidan said again causing cinder to glare at him at the fact that he called her, his "master"._

 _"Fine…" She grudgingly said and reached for her bag and pulled out her dress. "I don't think you should wear that." Aidan said when cinder pulled out the dress and she quickly shot him a look. "And why not?" She asked._

 _"Cinder, Too be quite honest, the dress makes me think you're trying to capture a guy's attention in the wrong way and too be quite frank…it makes you look bad." he explained albeit nervously, he had to be careful on how he explained this to cinder…it was way too early to be fed fireballs._

 _Cinder turned back to look at the dress deep in thought at what Aidan had told her. "I understand it's you signature but the initiation might call for something that isn't so…revealing…plus I believe you'll kill more of students –male and female- because they're too busy staring at you to focus on the initiation." Aidan said and quickly rolled away from and onto his feet and putting his hand on Raiden's hilt and bringing up his aura for the fireball that was about to hit him but much to his surprise the fireball never came and cinder put the dress away and pulled out a new set of clothing._

 _"Alright, I'll take you advice this time." Cinder said shocking Aidan at the fact that she listened to him for once._

* * *

Cinder continued walking heading for the temple, When she was falling she noticed a large open area north of the cliffs, However before she could continue walking she noticed something behind her and she quickly summoned her sword in her right hand while she pointed her left hand in front of her with it glowing a bright orange color. She quickly readied herself for what might be a Grimm; she remembered Ozpin's words before getting launched. _  
_  
 ** _You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die._**

Cinder fired fireball too her right only to be blocked by an parasol, the owner of it quickly lowered it to reveal a girl with Pink and Brown hair with some white streaks wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under the girls jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips, around her neck were a bunch of necklaces'. "Whoa! Whoa! Same Team!" The girl quickly yelled and Cinder noticed her eyes were changing colors.

"Sorry, I don't want to make it a habit of ending up on the Grimms menu." Cinder said with her sword in a puff of sparks and the glow from her left hand disappearing as well.

"Can't necessarily blame you on that one" The multi colored girl said closing her parasol and smiling at cinder one that she easily returned.

"Neo and it looks like we're partners now." The girl named Neo said to Cinder

"Cinder Fall and it would appear that way, Neo." She said with a small smile. "So, any idea where we're supposed to find the relics?" She asked her partner and Cinder nodded. "I noticed what looked like a temple north from here, that's out best bet." Cinder explained to Neo who nodded.

"Lead the way." She and Cinder summoned her swords and walked forward with Neo following with parasol ready.

* * *

Aidan was currently walking North, he was holding South in his left hand and Raiden in his right hand as he heard several explosions and his best bet was that the blonde girl was the cause of them, He didn't care what Cinder said this girl was going to die for what she did,

Aidan looked at his arms and behind him and looked down, "Can't believe she torched my jacket…" he said with a sigh, whenever Cinder got pissed at him, she would hit him with a fireball and this sometimes wasn't bad considering he had a Very, very, VERY high tolerance for pain however...the said tolerance however didn't protect his clothing. Aidan quickly lifted his head and multiple Beowulf leaped from the forest onto the path in front of him, one of them let out a roar.

Aidan smiled at the sight of beowolves. "Are you really offering to go a few rounds?" Aidan said mockingly pointing his sword at the pack of Grimm. A Beowulf growled and charged forward and swiped at Aidan however Aidan jumped back dodging it. "Well I guess I got some time to kill." he quickly sheathed raiden and used his now free hand to put the ear buds in his ear and once he was done took out his scroll and turned on his music with the song playing being _'The Time has Come'._

The first Beowulf charged forward and lunged at aidan, who ducked and dodged it and grabbed the Beowulf's tail and slammed it on the ground in front of him and jumped onto it, aidan took out North and kicked the ground causing him and the Beowulf too slide forward toward the rest of the pack, aidan began shooting at the other grimm, a Beowulf lunged at aidan, he jumped of the Beowulf he was riding and jumped onto the back of the one that lunged onto him and shot in its spine. He jumped off its back and onto the ground.

Aidan quickly holstered North & South and quickly unsheathed Raiden, A Beowulf charged and swiped its claws but Aidan dodged and slashed its arm of causing some of the blood to spill and splash on Aidan, Aidan Slashed again this time at its chest and cut it in half.

Another Beowulf charges and Aidan threw Raiden at it and the Katana was launched into its throat before the Grimm could fall Aidan ran up to it and grabbed the sword and activated his semblance focusing electricity into the blade and pulled it and delivered a downward slash, Aidan jumped back and both of the Beowulf's side fell over.

Aidan sheathed Raiden and looked around and saw that all the beowolves were killed. Aidan looked down and saw the blood on him and let out a sigh.

"Great…the blood better disintegrate." Aidan said, He was about to continue walking until he was slashed across the chest by a Beowulf, Aidan quickly recovered and his left arm began glowing blue and he punched the Beowulf in the chest and punched through its chest.

Aidan pulled his fist out and the Beowulf fell on its back and disintegrated. Aidan looked down and saw a slash mark across his armor plating and noticed the wires connected to his ear buds were cut.

"DAMN IT! JACK ASS THAT WAS MY LAST PAIR!" Aidan yelled in anger. He unplugged the wire from his scroll and pulls the buds out of his ear and threw them onto the ground and continued walking.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Yang and Blake step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects, "Think this is it?" she asked. Blake looked at Yang with an incredulous look and simply began heading down the hill with her partner following suit. When they reached temple upon entering they see items on each pedestal, now shown to be chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?"Blake said with a confused look.

"Hey they probably had to be something, and besides some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." yang noted, blake looked at the pedestals with the missing chess pieces.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." she said.

Yang approaches one of the relics, "Hmmmm..." She examined the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to her partner, "How about a cute little pony?" she asked.

"Sure." she said smiling at her partner.

They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor, "That wasn't too hard!" Yang said cockily.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." her partner pointed out.

They smile at each other but Blake's smiles fades away as her bow begins twitching this causes her to quickly turned around and put her hand on gambol shroud, yang did the same and activated ember Celica, "Blake what's wr-AHHH" Yang screamed. Blake turned around to see yang fall to the ground and looked up to see someone with their hand out surging with electricity, the boy had white spiky hair and was wearing a red shirt, a black chest plate, Black pants and black shoes but the most noticeable feature was the his left arm was covered in bandages. the boy unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Blake who unsheathed gambol shroud and got ready in the instance she needed to fight him.

"I'm only gonna say this once…Stand aside!" the white haired boy said, anger lacing his voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, no demanded from the boy.

"My name is Aiden Yukimura and I'm going to avenge the person this bitch killed!" he yelled.

* * *

 **NEW AUTHORS NOTE(12/11/15): To Answer your Question Aidan does play Video games and the song he was listening to is Called _The Time has Come_ from the game Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. **


	3. Chapter 3: Formations(Re-Written)

**AN: Sorry this took so long I have been currently been busy with tests(I have one tomorrow one more tomorrow and I technically should be asleep right now because the test is my worst subject of all...lol)**

 **But I decided to stop with the cliff hanger I left off and continue even though i should be focusing on the tests but i couldn't leave it a cliff hanger anymore...ANYWAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **AN(12/12/15): Re-Wrote this chapter and while I wanted to change the Death stalker scene(Because what happens while bugging me isn't enough to have me change it) Also the Original chapter was 5,135 words long while the Updated version is...damn...7,853 words...i think that's the longest i wrote. Anyway hope you enjoy this updated Chapter.**

* * *

Mercury and Emerald came into a clearing looked around, Mercury notice what looked like a temple in the center.

"I guess this is it" Mercury said with a smile, Emerald rolled her eyes at him and looked around the temple and saw two more students and she recognized one of them as Ra. "Hey Em.." Mercury said and she looked at him and he pointed to the temple and noticed that three more students were there and that one of them was on the ground.

"I think they're in trouble." Mercury said.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

"I'm only going to say this one more time! STAND ASIDE!" Aidan demanded.

Blake slightly unsheathe the katana of gambol shroud, Did Yang really kill someone this boy cared about…no she couldn't have….then again she didn't know Yang that well but she wasn't the type of person to do that. She needed to calm Aidan down and hopefully get him to listen to reason.

"Aidan listen calm down…..you need let Yang-" She was cut off by aidan growling and she noticed his bandaged left arm was glowing blue under the bandages and the blade of the sword he was holding with the same arm surge with electricity. "I'm done listening!" Aidan yelled and swung Raiden, Sending a wave of aura towards Blake, she quickly put the katana back in its sheath and unsheathed the default form launching her own at the one coming towards her and it clashes with Aidan's and cancels each other out.

Aidan charged forward quickly closing the distance between him and Blake and thrust his sword forward trying to stab her however blake quickly swings gambol shroud and knocked the attack away and delivers a kick to aidan's stomach knocking him to the ground, aidan jumps back up onto his feet.

Aidan swung raiden again but Blake blocked it and knocked it away, Aidan performed a spin kick and the hit connected hitting Blake on the side of her face causing her to spin but she quickly recovers and swings Gambol Shroud at her opponent however Aidan blocks with his sword and causes a blade lock.

 _'Damn it! Why did she just have to get in the way?'_ Aidan thought to himself, Blake broke the blade lock and quickly removed the katana from the sheath and swung the katana, Aidan managed to block it however Blake swung the sheath and slashed Aidan across the chest. Aidan stumbled backwards and he fires a blast of electricity at Blake knocking her out of the temple.

Aidan took out his pistols and shoot at Blake, Blake uses her semblance and creates a shadow clone and launches herself behind a nearby tree and turned the katana into its pistol form waiting for Aidan to run out of ammo in order to attack. Unknowing to either of them Yang slowly started to get and saw Aidan shooting at Blake who was behind a tree and activated Ember Celica  
 _  
_Aidan tries to reload however Blake moves from the cover she is behind and shoots at aidan, He quickly crouches behind one of the pedestals and grabs one of the relics and faces in front of him and moves behind one of the columns. Aidan tried to reload again however he quickly jumps out of the way and dodges a punch from Yang that was aimed at his head.

 _'Shit! That was too close.'_ Aidan thought to himself.

Aidan punched Yang in the stomach and knocked her back but she quickly recovered and fired a shot from Ember Celica but Aidan quickly rolls to the side and dodges it and charges at her taking out raiden, Yang fires more shots from Ember Celica at her opponent but Aidan slashes through them. Aidan Thrusts Raiden forward in an attempt to stab her however Yang blocks with Ember Celica and the Blade scrapes against the gauntlet and aidan quickly pulls it back and swings it but Yang blocks it again causing their weapons to clash.

Their Clash gets Broken by Aidan jumping back and narrowly avoiding a swing from a Chain Scythe, Yang looked behind her only to see Emerald charge turning her sickles back into their revolver forms and fires several shots at Aidan however he quickly deflects them and dodges and swings raiden at Emerald who dodges it and turns her guns into its sickle form and tries to hit aidan however Aidan intercepts this and parries Raiden.

Mercury ran up to Yang. "What the fuck is with this guy?!" He asked confused on why another student was attacking them.

"Don't know, just take him down!" Yang said and Mercury charged at him. Aidan broke the clash between him and Emerald and grabbed her by the wrist and threw her out of the temple, He turned around to return his original target only to get bicycled kicked by Mercury, Aidan stumbled back but recovered and swung raiden however Mercury side stepped and delivered a kick to the side of Aidan's right leg and a kick to his stomach causing aidan to stumble back again.

When Aidan recovered he looked at Mercury only receive a kick to the face knocking him onto his back and remained motionless. Mercury slowly approached the downed boy only for him to get up and fire a blast of electricity at mercury, The Blast knocked Mercury into one of the pedestals.

Aidan slowly got to his feet and noticed Yang Charging at him, He quickly swung his sword but yang dodged to the side however the attack managed to cut a lock of her hair off in the process. When Yang saw this her eyes turned blood red and Aidan eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"YOU BASTARD!" She Yelled and punched Aidan causing a small burst of flames to emit from the punch, Yang continued the assault each punch causing a small burst of flames, Yang stomped on the ground and delivered one last punch, The punch was strong enough to send Aidan crashing through one of the columns in the temple and crash against a tree sliding down it on his bottom. Aidan's sword lands in front of yang and she quickly picks it up.

Mercury gets up and see's Aidan slowly starting to get back up and Blake ran out of the tree she was using for cover to see what her partner was about to do.

"Yang stop!" Blake yelled at her partner and Mercury quickly looked at Yang to see what was about to

"DON'T-" Mercury yelled but it was too late Yang threw raiden with all her strength towards Aidan, when Aidan looked up he saw raiden heading towards him, with not enough time to react the sword hit him square in his chest breaking through his chest plate and pierce through his chest pinning him to the tree. Blake and Mercury's eyes widened at what Yang had just done.

Aidan coughs up some blood and then went limp. Blake quickly ran to her partner and shook her out of her anger. "Yang?!" She yelled and Yang shook her head and her eyes turned back into their Lilac color upon realizing what she had just done.

"I…I didn't mean too…he left me…no choice." Yang said however her voice was full of doubt on whether or not what she did was the right call. Blake reluctantly looked towards Aidan's Lifeless body and then looks back at her partner. Mercury looked over at Emerald and saw Ra and his partner helping her up, Mercury got up and walked towards Yang and Blake.

"Can someone explain to me what that was about?!" Mercury asked confused at what had happened to cause this fight. Blake looked at Aidan again and let out a sigh. "He said…that Yang killed someone…someone he cared about." Blake said and Yang looked at her with confusion.

"I didn't-" Yang was cut off by what was happening behind Blake, Her eyes widened in shock and Blake turned around and her eyes widened in shock too. Aidan was standing up his sword still stabbed into him. Mercury, Emerald, Ra and the girl was shocked at this sight. Aidan grabbed the handle of raiden and pulled the blade out of him. The blade was covered in blood and Aidan fell to his knees growling in pain.

"How? What are you?" Yang asked in confusion. Aidan simply looked up and stared at everyone in front of him and noticed that his Left bandaged arm was glowing blue but the stopped.

"I guess you being hard to kill were a relevant point to bring up and I probably should have known you would try and kill her." A new Voice said causing Mercury, Yang, Emerald, Ra, Blake and Iris too turn around only to see Cinder holding one of the Relics and he partner Neo standing next to her.

"I'm sorry for my friend's aggressive tendencies; he becomes aggressive when he loses someone close to him" Cinder said and this caused Yang to become even more confused.

"Who did I-" Yang was cut off by a scream filling the air and everyone looked around the area.

"Did you guys hear that?" Yang asked and some of them answered while Blake looked up and when Aidan saw this he looked up as well.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Pyrrha ran out of the cave she went in with Jaune only for a Death Stalker to come breaking out the cave and letting out a powerful roar, Jaune is holding on to the Stinger of the Death Stalkers."Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune Screamed as the Death Stalker began shaking its tail around trying to throw jaune off but Jaune wasn't letting go.

"Do something!" Jaune Asked in panic doing his best not to let go of the giant scorpions stinger. Several shots were fired at the death stalker but the shots hit the scorpions skull and ricochet off and hit some nearby trees.

"Damn it!" A Voice yelled.

Pyrrha turned around to see Legolas holding his DMR; Legolas fired another shot at the Death Stalker and the bullet ricochet of the skull and flew past Jaune nearly hitting him.

"Stop you'll hit jaune." Pyrrha wanted Legolas and he looked towards Pyrrha and nodded removing his finger from the trigger of his rifle. "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Pyrrha was cut off by the scorpion swing its tail very hard causing Jaune to lose his grip and get launched to another part of the forest.

"... _Go_." Pyrrha said her voice trailing off as her and Legolas watched what had happened.

"Alright…I'll admit that was um…kinda ironic…." Legolas said looking at pyrrha, they turned back towards the Death Stalker and it snapped it claws at them, Pyrrha began smiling embarrassed at what just happened and Legolas laughed nervously at what had transpire and they began running away for the scorpion.

* * *

"Guys did you hear that what should we-" Yang was cut off by Blake tapping her on the shoulder and Yang looked at her partner and Yang, Mercury, Emerald, Ra, and Iris looked up to see Ruby.

"HEADS UP!" Ruby scream and just as she was about to hit the ground, Jaune flew out of nowhere and crashed into Ruby, Sending them both into a nearby tree.

"Umm" Mercury and Emerald both said a look of confusion on both their faces while Ra and Iris stayed quiet trying to process what had happened.

"What do you know love is in the air." Neo said chuckling at her joke this caused Cinder to look at her in confusion while Aidan simply smiled at the comment.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

Yang was about to answer but was cut off by several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, an ursa comes out swing it's claws at the air until a small flash of pink appears behind it and then disappears causing it fall down to the ground and reveal that Nora was riding it. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora yelled as she rolled of the ursa back onto the ground and let out a groan.

"Awwww... It's broken." She said sadness in her voice as the ursa had died, Nora looks over the carcass while Ren comes running from behind it and leans on it exhausted.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren said and turned towards her only to find her gone and looked around for her. The group turned and saw Nora in the temple looking at one of the Relics.

"Oooohh..." She said excitedly and grabbed one of the relics and began singing dancing. "Nora!" Ren called her and she stopped dancing and looked towards her partner.

"Coming, Ren!" She said and ran towards him

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked

Before anyone could answer they all heard a loud screeching noise and they looked towards where it was coming form only to see Pyrrha and Legolas run out of the forest being chased by a Death Stalker. The Death Stalker swiped at Pyrrha but she managed to jump in between the pincers and dodge it however Legolas failed to react fast enough of and was hit by the pincers and sent crashing into a nearby tree.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled in relief that her partner was still alive.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled in concern.

Ruby began standing up, looking at the monster below."Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed and jumped off the branch and landed on the ground.

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled.

"Ruby!" Yang said in joy at the fact that her sister was okay.

"Yang!" Ruby said happy to see her sister and raiser her arms to hug her sister but Nora jumped in between them. "Nora!" She yelled. Pyrrha continued to run from the Death Stalker.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tail?" Blake, Mercury and Iris asked in unison.

Yang began losing her temper and her eyes turned red and flames began surrounding her.

 ** _"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"_** Yang yelled in frustration at how out of control the situation had become. Ren and Legolas ran over to the others but upon reaching the others Legolas fell over earning a concern look from Iris and a stare from Aidan.

"Guess he's my partner." Aidan said a hint of disappointment in his voice at the fact that his partner was an Atlasesian Soldier.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said tugging on her sisters sleeve and pointed up and everyone looked up to see Weiss hanging on to the Talon of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled in panic at the fact that Ruby had left her hanging onto the giant bird.

"I said 'jump!'" Ruby said and Aidan looked up in astonishment that Weiss and apparently Ruby got to ride a Nevermore. "In Ruby's defense, riding a Nevermore is considered a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Aidan yelled and he heard Weiss yell something at him very unladylike

Cinder looked at Ruby in confusion. "How did you guys get on a Nevermore?" Cinder asked a bit impress at the fact that they were able to ride a nevermore

"It's a long story." Ruby said a bit shyly.

"She's gonna fall."Blake said dryly

"She'll be fine." Ruby said trying to reassure them.

"She's falling." Ren and Aidan said in unison as Weiss lost her grip on the nevermore and began falling towards the ground. Jaune finally got free of the tree and saw that Weiss was falling and jumped in the air and managed to catch her.

"Just... dropping in?" He asked. Weiss was speechless and Jaune looks down realizing why she is speechless.

"Oh, god." He says and Jaune and Weiss fall to the ground, Jaune lands face down into the ground and limbs sprayed out and Weiss lands on his back earning a groan of pain from Jaune.

" _My hero."_ Weiss says sarcastically at Jaune's failed attempt to save her.

"My back..." Jaune says weakly.

The Death Stalker knocked Pyrrha away, sending her crashing in front of the others. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically. Aidan looked at the Death Stalker and unknowing to him so was Ruby.

"Like hell!" Aidan said

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby declared.

Ruby and Aidan rushed towards the Grimm shocking everyone. "Ruby, Wait!" Yang yelled. "DANM IT!" Cinder said.

Aidan fired multiple shoots from North and South while Ruby did the same using Crescent Rose but the bullets simply bounced of the Scorpions head. Ruby turned Crescent Rose back into its scythe form and tried to attack but the attack bounced off it, the Death Stalker swiped at them knocking Ruby back and sending Aidan flying over it.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby reassured and turned Crescent rose back into its rifle form and fired again at the scorpions skull and ran away sheathing her scythe, The Death Stalker went after her instead of the others.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled in panic.

Ruby runs towards Yang, but unknowing to them the Nevermore is above them, the giant birds flaps it wings and launches its feathers at Ruby and one of them pierced Ruby's cape pinning it and trapping Ruby. Yang ran towards Ruby but the feathers were launched in front of her blocking her path.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled in fear.

Ruby began pulling on her cloak trying to unpin it. "I'm trying!" Ruby screamed.

The Death Stalker approached Ruby and raised its stinger and brought it down.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled and all of a sudden the Death Stalker shrieked in pain , the stringer hit the ground next away from Ruby, she looked up to see Aidan on the grimms head with raiden in stabbed into one of its eyes.

Cinder ran past yang towards Ruby when Cinder reached the reaper she summoned one of her swords and slashed the feather pinning Ruby's cloak and pulled her back. Aidan pushed raiden deeper into it's the Death Stalkers eye causing it shriek more in pain, Aidan jumped down and grabbed its stinger and jumped over it.

Aidan began pulling on the death stalkers stinger, electricity began surging around him signaling his semblance was being used and his bandaged arm began glowing red, Aidan screamed and the ground beneath him broke as he lifted the Death stalker from the ground by the stinger and threw it into some trees much to everyone's shock and surprise, Raiden fell out of the grimms eye and fell to the ground in front of Aidan fell forward on his front coughing up blood.

"WEISS FREEZE IT!"He yelled and cough up some more blood.

Weiss snapped out of the shock and charged forward with Myrtenaster ready and stabbed it into the ground in front of the Death Stalker and ice came out of the ground and incased it ice. When it was done Weiss summoned a glyph under her and jumped back towards the ground and landed.

"He l-l-lifted it?" Pyrrha said in complete and other shock at what Aidan had done.

The nevermore caws above them and they looked up to see it flapping it's wings once more and launched another volley of feathers but this time instead of aiming it at them, it was aimed at Aidan.

"Aidan move!"Cinder yelled but Aidan didn't respond, He managed to look up and see the feathers flying towards him and then diverted his gaze back to Raiden; Aidan closed his eyes and waited for the feathers to hit knowing there was nothing he or the others could do to save him. However Fate had other plans as in a Flash of light, Neo appeared in front of him and quickly pulled Raiden out of the ground and grabbed Aidan and in another Bright Flash of light disappeared with him as the feathers stabbed violently into the ground and Neo Appeared with the others with Aidan and his sword.

Cinder let go of Ruby and looked her in concern.

"Thanks cinder…" Ruby said letting out a heavy sigh of relief at the fact that she was still alive and Cinder smiled at her "You're welcome, are you-" Cinder was cut off by a familiar voice. "You are so childish!"

Ruby and Cinder to see Weiss standing in front of them with her arms crossed. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." She said and Ruby looked down at the ground and Cinder began growling. "How about you back of you spoiled little-" Cinder said but was cut off by Weiss raising her hand and this only caused Cinder to growl at her more.

"And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss said earning a surprised look from Cinder and Ruby looked up at her.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said and Weiss put a hand on her shoulder."You're Fine" Weiss walked away and Ruby lets out a sigh of relief.

"Normal knees..." Ruby said quietly causing Cinder to smile again at Ruby. Cinder walked over to Aidan who was trying his best to get up but failing, She knelt down and grabbed his arm and put it over shoulder and helped him stand.

"You okay?" She asked her voice full of concern and Aidan cough a few more times but luckily no blood followed the coughs.

"Gonna be in pain when I wake up tomorrow but fine." Aidan said dryly and removed his arm from around Cinder and stumbled a bit before regaining his stance. Aidan and Cinder looked up only to see the Nevermore Circling back.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss explained and pointed towards the temple.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said and looked at Weiss who nodded.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said.

Ruby quickly ran over to one of the pedestals and Grabbed a White Knight while Jaune grabbed a White Rook and looked at each other and smiled. Mercury ran up to one of the Pedestals and grabbed a Black Queen while Iris and Ra walked over to one of the Pedestals and grabbed a Black Knight. Legolas got up and tried to get a chess piece only to be stopped by Aidan who was holding a black knight, Legolas simply nodded and all of them turned to see the ice containing the Death Stalker cracking.

"Time we left!" Ren said.

"Couldn't agree more!" Mercury agreed.

Ruby jumped onto a nearby rock and too waved the others."Let's go!" Ruby yelled. Ruby leapt of the rock and started running while everyone except Yang and Blake followed after her. Blake approached Yang and noticed that she was smiling.

"What is it?" Blake asked confused. Yang watched as her sister leads the others out of the forest.

"Nothing..." Yang said and took a step forward only to be stopped by Aidan who held Raiden of her, Blake put her hand on Gambol Shroud but was stopped by Yang.

"If we live…You're going to tell me what happened during the robbery." Aidan demanded and this caused Yang eyes to widen as she finally realized what he was talking about. Yang Grinned and Activated Ember Celica and pointed it at Aidan

"Deal." Yang said.

* * *

The group had exited the forest only to enter a set of ruins, They looked up to see the Nevermore flying over them and they all scattered and hide behind a pillar, Aidan, Jaune and Pyrrha hid behind a pillar and Aidan pulled out North and South and tried to reload them but his ammo clips were gone.

"What the-" He said and then remember what happened earlier on the cliffs.

* * *

 **(Earlier)**

 _"Um, can I help you?" The girl asked._

 _Cinder snapped back to reality. "Oh no, um sorry…I just zoned out for a second." Cinder quickly apologized and she was sure she was blushing._

 _"Oh, I'm Ruby by the way" The girl named Ruby said, causing Cinder to smile._

 _"Cinder, Cinder fall" Cinder introduced herself and Ruby smiled back at her._

 _"Nice to meet you."_

 _"Aww…Cinder's got a new girlfrie-AHH!" Aidan yelled as his jacket was set ablaze. Aidan began panicking trying to put the fire off, Cinder and Ruby began laughing at Aidan's attempts to put the fire out, finally Aidan pulled his jacket off and threw the jacket off the cliff unknowing to him his ammo clips survive the fire and fell of the cliff._

* * *

Aidan let out a heavy sigh in annoyance."Well that's great!" He yelled in anger and put his pistols back into his holsters. Both he and Jaune looked to see the Death Stalker had broken free from the ice and was heading towards them.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune said and broke into a sprint.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Aidan said and started running.

The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air, Ren looked up and saw it fly into the air. He looked over at Nora.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered and Nora nodded, the Nevermore launched a volley of feathers at Nora but she jumps through the volley and reached behind her and pulled out Magnhild in its grenade launcher form and fired several grenades at the Nevermore each one causing a burst of pink electricity as it exploded and caused a small burst of pink electricity and the blasts forced the Nevermore to retreat.

Unknowing to Nora, the Death Stalker was approaching her from behind, Ren looked to Blake who nodded and then to Aidan who also nodded and Ran towards it. Ren, Blake and Aidan attacked the Death Stalker, Blake and Ren slashed diagonally from the right and left sides while Aidan slashed it in the Middle performing a cross slash, Aidan quickly stabbed Raiden into another one of its eyes and quickly pulled away as it tried to bite him.

Weiss ran towards Nora, and grabbed her arm and created a Glyph and launched them away. They all ran towards a bridge and Pyrrha stopped running and turned Miló into its rifle form and aimed at the Death stalker, Legolas stopped next to her and knelt down next to her and aimed his DMR at the giant scorpion.

"Go, go!" Both Legolas and Pyrrha said as they began shooting at the Death Stalker and soon Ren stopped next to them and started firing at using StormFlower and combined the shoots and then started running again.

The group reached a stone bridge and started crossing it, Aidan looked over too see the Nevermore flying straight towards the bridge and he quickly stopped in his tracks and ran back the way he came. "MOVE!" He yelled as he tackled Blake and Ren back as the nevermore crashed into the bridge trapping Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Cinder, Neo, Emerald and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha, Mercury, Ra, Legolas, Iris and Aidan on the other side with the Death Stalker.

Ruby, Emerald fire multiple rounds at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is knocked back by the Death Stalker and it swings one of its pincers at Blake but Aidan jumped in the way of it and tore of his bands revealing the Marks on his Left arm as it glowed blue and blocked the attack.

"You're arm." Blake said in complete shock, His left arms were covered in a spiral type of marking that stopped at the top center of his hand and moved up to his shoulder. Aidan pushed the pincer back and helped Blake up.

"Yeah don't know why it's like that, Best guess is I was born with it, now less talking more Fighting!" He said as he charged at the scorpion with Blake following his lead. Jaune ran over to the end of the Bridge and saw the others fighting of the scorpion.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said as he watched the others fight against the Death Stalker, Nora ran up beside him with a look of determination on his face. "Let's do this!" She said her voice full of excitement.

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss. "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune pointed out and Nora flashed him a diabolical smile and started laughing as she knocked him back turned Magnhild into its hammer form and jumped off the edge of the bridge.

Jaune realized what she was about to do."Oh, wait!" He screamed in protest but Nora slammed Magnhild down onto the bridge causing it to break and launch jaune to the other side with him screaming "No!" repeatedly, Nora placed one foot on the hammer and fired launching her off the collapsing bridge launching her towards the others.

Nora slammer the hammer into the center of the Death Stalker's skull and she fires it as the stringer comes down to hit her and fires again to avoid the pincers however she accidentally launches hers into Blake and knocks her of the edge, The Death Stalker swings it's pincer at Aidan and he blocks it only to be knocked off the bridge as well.

"God damn it!" Aidan exclaimed and looked towards Blake and locked eyes with her. "You wouldn't happen to have anything that could save us would you?!" He asked a hint of panic in her voice. Blake turned Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and threw it at the edge of the bridge and the blade sinked into the edge of the bridge.

Blake swung towards Aidan and grabbed his hand and circles around towards the Nevermore and leaps onto the grimm pulling Gambol Shroud out of the bridge with the Ribbon and quickly turning it back into its katana form, Blake landed on the Back of the Nevermore and Runs slashing repeatedly, Aidan lands on the back as well and follows Blake's lead and slashes it's back as well.

Blake and Aidan jumped off the Nevermore and landed in the ruined Platforms, Blake lands at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss while Aidan landed on a Platform in between Ruby and Cinder, Emerald and Neo

"This isn't working." Emerald pointed out in frustration at the fact that none of their attacks were doing any form of damage.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang offered cocking Ember Celica.

Fireballs appeared in Cinders' hands, Emerald readied her pistols, Aidan raised his left arm and it began glowing blue and started surging with electricity, Ruby turned Crescent rose into its scythe form, Blake reloads gambol shroud and Weiss changes the dial on Myrtenaster. They all fired their attacks at the Nevermore but the Nevermore either dodged or took the attack head and soon crashed into the columns, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Cinder, Neo and Emerald jumped from debris to debris until they reached the top while Aidan unfortunately fell on the Nevermores back and Stabbed Raiden into it too prevent him from falling off.

"None of this is working!" Weiss pointed out in frustration at the fact that nothing they did was working. Neo ran over to Ruby and Weiss.

"Then what's the plan Snow Queen?" Neo asked the Heiress.

Ruby watched as Blake swung over to another section of the area using Gambol Shroud and then looked over too Yang, Cinder and Emerald as they were firing multiple blast at the nevermore.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby said.

* * *

Jaune, Mercury, Legolas, Ra, Iris, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were still fighting the Death Stalker, Mercury kicked in rapid succession firing multiple blasts from his Greaves but the Death Stalker used it's pincers to block the blasts, Ra swung Iah and Horus and sent a wave of fire at the scorpion but it blocked using it's pincers.

"We gotta move!" Jaune ordered and they all charged at the Death Stalker.

The Death Stalker swung it's left pincer at them but Pyrrha blocked it using Akoúo̱ and the Death Stalker swung it's left pincer only for it to be blocked by Jaune using his shield forcing the pincers back ,Ren used this opening too run up the scorpion and fired at it, the scorpion brought it's stinger down and tried to hit Ren however Ren jumped onto the stringer and Started shooting the base of it. Nora fires more grenades from Magnhild and Mercury did the same by firing blasts from his greaves at but the Death Stalker blocks using the pincers.

Pyrrha and Iris both look at each other and nod, Iris throws her Naginata and Pyrrha turns Miló into its spear form and both throw their respective weapons at the Death stalker and hitting it in two of its eyes. The scorpion shrieks in pain and swings its tail launching Ren off it.

"Ren!" Nora yelled in concern and watched as Ren was sent crashing into a stone block. Ra, Legolas and Mercury charged at the Death Stalker, Legolas put his DMR on his back and He and Ra slid under the Death Stalker, Legolas quickly pulled his knife and Ra readied Iah and Horus and swung their respective weapons, Ra took out two of the scorpion's back legs while Legolas took out one. They both slid from under the Scorpion too behind it leant back at the lass of its leg. Mercury leaped forward and stomped on the scorpion's eyes and fired a shot from his greaves taking out another one of its eyes before jumping over it to join Legolas and Ra.

Jaune looks at the Death Stalker and notices that the stinger is hanging loosely from the tail and looks at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha!" Jaune said and Pyrrha looked to at the tail and nodded.

"Done!" She said and threw Akoúo̱ cutting the tail cutting of the stringer and causing it fall on the Death Stalkers head and stab it in the process and the shield rebounds toward Pyrrha and she catches it. "Nora, nail it!" Jaune said and Nora nodded."Heads up!" Nora said as she jumped on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaped into as Nora fires a blast downward to give her a boost and smiles the entire way up before twirling down until she swings her hammer back down and slams it on the detaching stinger driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Iris bound over the monster to the land behind it and Iris and Pyrrha catch their respective weapons, and Nora fires up and launches herself away from the deceased grimm before it falls down with the grimm, Jaune falls on his back failing to land correctly, Nora lands on her bottom, and Pyrrha managed a kneeling position, Legolas catches Iris bridal style. Ren and Mercury run over to them but upon reaching them Ren falls over earning a confused look from the kick boxer.

* * *

Yang, Cinder and Emerald continue shooting at the Nevermore, Yang fires a blast at the Nevermore and it hits the bird directly in the face, this causes the nevermore to fly towards them, Neo quickly appeared next to Cinder and Emerald and teleported them away, Yang remained and when the Nevermore was about to charged jumped into the air and grabbed it's mouth prying it open.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" Yang screamed as she fired shot after shot from Ember Celica down the giant bird's throat. Yang quickly looked at the Cliff and jumped out of the Nevermores mouth causing it fly into the cliffs from the damage Yang had Dealt, Aidan quickly leapt off the Nevermore before it crashed and landed next to Yang.

The Nevermore quickly begins to get up and starts to fly again, and Yang smiles as she spots Weiss rushing towards. Yang and Aidan passes her as the Nevermore starts to fly back up however before it can, Weiss hops over to the spot it's lifting off from and freezes the tip of its tail to the ground leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips onto a glyph and launches herself towards the others and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black glyph, right next to the caster of the glyph.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said humorously and Aidan ran up besides her with a grin on his face and in a flash of Light Neo appears next to them with Cinder and Emerald.

"Someone has to be crazy enough to make a plan like this, something beats nothing." Neo said and Aidan hummed in agreement.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm! Can I!"Weiss said and a second passed and Aidan looked at Weiss "Can't?" He asked.

"Of course I can!" She said defensively.

Ruby looked forward towards the Nevermore and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the glyph from black to red and releases it and launches Ruby into the air and caused some of the ground behind her break. Ruby kept firing Crescent Rose getting her close to the nevermore and she hooks the blade of her scythe around its neck pushes it back towards the cliff wall. Weiss raises her hand and creates more glyphs on the wall for Ruby to run up on and she begins running up the wall still firing Crescent Rose.

Yang, Blake, Neo, Cinder, Emerald, and an exhausted Weiss and Aidan watch her climb up with the the nevermore still hooked on the neck by her scythe. Ruby and the Nevermore let out a yell as she reaches the top and fires another shots from Crescent rose and Decapitates the Flying Grimm. Ruby landed beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while Yang, Aidan, Emerald, Cinder, Neo, Weiss and Blake and farther away Mercury, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ra, Legolas, Ren, Nora, and Iris watch in amazement.

"Wow..." Jaune said in astonishment

Ruby looked down at her friends with her cape and rose petals flowing behind her. "Well... That was a thing!"Yang exclaimed. Aidan walked over to Cinder and leaned near her ear.

" _Enjoy your rose."_ Aidan whispered with a grin and Cinder began blushing and summoned her swords and slashed at Aidan who dodged it.

"Whoa cinder calm-" Aidan was cut off by Cinder shooting a fireball at him and he managed to dodge it and he began running while Cinder chased after him shooting more fireballs at him

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE, IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Aidan yelled out in a panic as he dodged another fireball.

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced and the audience applauded. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walked up onto the stage as team CRDL Stepped off it and stood before Ozpin.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as JNPR." Ozpin announced and Nora laughed in excitement and hugs Ren causing him to blush.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin declared causing Jaune too look at him in shock.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune stutter in shock at the fact that Ozpin had made him leader.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said. Pyrrha began grinning and shoulder bumps her partner in joy but knocks jaune over in the process causing the audience to laugh. Jaune got up and JNPR walked of the stage and Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Neo walked onto it.

"Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Neopolitan Together you four retrieved the Black Queen pieces; from now on you will work together as Team CMSN." Ozpin announced and the crowd applauded them.

"Led by…Cinder Fall!" Ozpin announcer and Cinder begins smiling at the news and Neo offers her a thumbs up.

"Thank you headmaster." Cinder said and CMSN walked off the stage while Aidan, Ra, Iris and Legolas walked onto the stage.

"Aidan Yukimura, Ra, Iris Bellerose, Legolas Largorio. Together you four retrieved the Black Knight pieces, from this day forward; you will work together as Team ARIL (Aerial)" Ozpin announced and the crowd applauded again.

"Lead by..." Ozpin said.

Ra and Legolas looked up at Ozpin in anticipation on who the leader of the team ARIL would be, Ra hoping he would be announced as Team Leader while Legolas hoping himself would be announced as Team Leader as well.

"Aidan Yukimura!" Ozpin revealed and the crowd applauded again, Ra and Legolas both exchanged looks of shock and surprise and looked at Aidan who was just as shocked as they were but he quickly forced the shock down and looked at Ozpin.

"T-t-thank you headmaster!" Aidan managed to get out still a bit in shock at the revelation.

"I'm sure Akane would be proud" Ozpin said and Aidan began blushing furiously at the mention of Akanes name and looked away in annoyance. ARIL walked of the stage as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked onto the stage and before Ozpin.

"And finally: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin declared again, Cinder and Aidan both shared a look of joy for Ruby's Position as leader and applauded as well. Weiss looked over to her leader in surprise while Ruby herself was surprised as well and Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said in joy.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be a... interesting year." Ozpin said.

* * *

Roman Torchwick examines the map of Vale until his scroll rings and he answers it, when the conversation ends, Roman angrily slams the phone down on the table and lets out sigh. He takes out a cigar and holds it too his mouth, he then takes out his symbolized lighter and lights the cigar. A White Fang member and a man wearing Black and Silver Atlesian armor walks up to the table Roman was at leans against the wall with his arms crossed and the white fang soldiers pull a crate too Roman and he looks at the Crate.

"Open it." He and the White Fang member looks at the mysterious man and he nods and the Soldier takes a crowbar and pry's the lid open causing it to fall on the floor to reveal multiple dust crystals ranging in color.

Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and examines, it he then looks at the map of Vale and then looks towards the Mysterious man.

"We're gonna need more men..." Roman said and the man simply nodded before getting off the wall and walking with Roman.

* * *

 **Alright...so i figured out how this ship thing is gonna work and also next chapter a certain Ship is gonna be involved and this one is personally my favorite and how it will be introduced is what makes it interesting...:D but i'm also kinda nervous about this romance part because i have no experience writing romance fics but i'm gonna give it my best**

 **Also i decided to explain some of the Weapons for my other 3 OCs Ra, legolas and iris**

 **Legolas Weapon is a Atlesian Military Designated Marksman Rifle(Otherwise known as a DMR)**

 **Iris Weapon is a Bolt Action Sniper Rifle Naginata**

 **and finally Ra's Weapons are Twin Khoseph which are Egyptian Sickle Swords but i will more debt into them possibly next chapter...**

 **Also i didn't include how legolas was different so i'm just gonna straight out say it.**

 **Legolas is a Super Soldier(kinda felt anti-climatic probably) anyway legolas volunteered for the procedure and the procedure was a success however he lacked skill to work with a team and this was enrolled in beacon by General Ironwood.**

 **Also to make things easier i'm gonna confirm the ages for this AU**

 **CMSN Age List:**

 **Cinder is 19**

 **Mercury is 18(older than emerald by 1 month)**

 **Emerald is 18**

 **Neo is 17**

 **ARIL Age List:**

 **Aiden is 17**

 **Legolas is 19**

 **Iris is 19(older than Legolas by 2 months)**

 **and Ra is 18**

 **Anyway i better take my ass to bed now because i got take that test tomorrow BUT! AFTER THAT I AM FREE! :D!**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Issues(Re-Written & Changed)

**So...We meet again, I'M FINALLY FREE! FINALLY!**

 **Anyway not much else to say other than i don't own RWBY. Also there is something i want to talk to you guys about but I'm gonna save that for the end of this chapter...anyway hope you enjoy**

* * *

Ayane, Terry, Sapphira and Ryu were on their way to Beacon Academy in order to Visit Terry's and Ayane's adopted brother Aidan however not all of them were going, Ryu had decided to go and Visit his sisters grave due to the fact that he and Aidan were still having a…fallout after she died.

"What do you think he is doing?" Sapphira asked out of curiosity on what he could have been doing.

"Probably something that is gonna involve us finding him in the infirmary" Terry said smiling, he remembered how dad, mom and the others said that during his training, he always did something that caused him to get an injury and would often need to get the injury treated.

"As long as he isn't getting into a fight…" Ayane said with a sigh.

"I'm sure Cindy is keeping him out of trouble." Terry said trying to reassure his sister.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Aidan was currently in the bathroom of his team dorm looking at the mirror, His upper torso was covered in bandages because Legolas went berserk and tried to kill Weiss, Luckily Aidan intervened however a fight broke out between himself and the soldier.

"I know Legolas said he was a super soldier but I didn't think they gave his suit that much weaponry." Aidan said wincing a bit as he moved to put his shirt back on.

Aidan remembered that Legolas had told them he wasn't a normal soldier and his armor wasn't normal Atlesian Combat Armor, from what he had said about it…it was a Prototype version, it looked like the original version however with some differences. For starters instead of being a white-ish gray color it was a silver color with green highlights, the helmet was remodeled and covered his entire face, the black pants were mostly the same however more armor was added in that area.

Weapons however Legolas didn't say and Aidan unfortunately found out, Legolas standard weapons were a Designated Marksman Rifle, a simple pistol and a Kukiri knife however Aidan had discovered Legolas kept a hidden blade in the gauntlet of the armor.

Legolas himself however wasn't a normal human…he said he was an augmented and physically he was superior to any atlesian soldier but compared to an actual huntsman it still wasn't that impressive however Legolas said if you add the training of a huntsman with him and the training he already received

At least it made the fight interesting…and now team RWBY and ARIL have a rule that When they Spar with each other…do not have Weiss or Legolas fight each other or near each other for that matter.

* * *

 **(Earlier)**

 _Legolas fired several from his DMR at Weiss but she either dodged the bullet or created a glyph to deflect the bullet, Aidan was watching the fight along with the rest of AVIL and RWBY, it was an impromptu training session however Aidan wasn't getting that feeling…he kept his hand on Raiden's hilt, he watch Legolas fight and it felt more like that he was trying to kill Weiss instead of actually deplete her aura._

 _Weiss performed several quick thrusts with Myrtenaster however on the last one, Legolas side stepped and put his hand out and the blade pierced his hand, Blood slowly dripped from the wound and Weiss looked at him in shock._

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't-" Weiss was cut off by Legolas pushing his hand down to the base of the rapier and grabbing the sword, he quickly threw his DMR on the ground and grabbed Weiss and lifted her over him and threw at the wall causing the blade to be pulled out of his hand and some blood to spill on the floor._

 _Weiss crashed into the wall and fell to floor, Legolas picked up his DMR and walked over to Weiss. Legolas put his DMR on his back and when Weiss saw him, she slowly tried to reach for Myrtenaster however her rapier was quickly kicked away by the solder._

 _Weiss looked up and saw Legolas drawing his pistol and point it at her head, her eyes widened in fear._

 _"Good night…Ms. Schnee" He said his voice full of Venom._

 _Legolas pulled the trigger however he was tackled by Aidan and the bullet missed its intended target (Barely) and Legolas was knocked to the ground by Aidan and knocked the pistol out of the soldiers hands, he punched the soldier repeatedly until he was kicked off by Legolas. Aidan quickly got up and so did Legolas._

 _"What the fuck are you doing?!" Aidan asked._

 _"Getting revenge for what that bitch's family took from me!" Legolas yelled pointing to Weiss, Aidan looked at her and then back at his partner._

 _"What did she take?" Aidan asked confused on what Legolas was talking about._

 _"That's none of your business!" Legolas yelled and charged at his partner, Aidan sidestepped and punched Legolas in the back of his head and knocked him down in the process, Legolas punched the ground in frustration and got up and threw punch after punch at Aidan but the white haired boy simply dodged, Legolas swung again however this time his attack punch was stopped by Aidan, who grabbed his arm and delivered several of his own punches too his partners stomach and then using his free hand and grabbed Legolas by the back of his head and brought his down and kneed him in it._

 _Aidan pulled Legolas arm over his shoulder and threw him across the floor sending him roll and finally stopping and Aidan walked over to him. Weiss slowly got on her feet and stood up but before she could try and reach for her rapier, Yang was already in front of her with Ember Celica activated and ready for a fight._

 _"Weiss stay behind me." Yang ordered._

 _"I can handle-" Weiss was cut off by Yang._

 _"Let Aidan handle it." Yang said and Weiss reluctantly nodded and watched the fight between Aidan and Legolas continue._

 _"Legolas, do us both a favor and stay down!" Aidan ordered as he got closer to Legolas, when he reached his partner; Legolas pulled out his kukiri knife and stabbed Aidan in his lower left abdomen earning a growl of pain from the White haired hunter-in-training, Legolas scrambled to his feet and ran for his pistol._

 _Aidan looked and saw Legolas running for his pistol and he pulled the knife out of himself earning another growl of pain too escape his mouth and some blood to seep out of the stab wound and he tossed the knife in the air and catched it by the blade before throwing it at Legolas, as Legolas reached his pistol and moved to grab it only to retract his hand as his knife was stabbed into the pistol destroying it._

 _Legolas looked back to face Aidan only to be punched by Aidan and tried to pull out his DMR and shoot his partner only for Aidan to push the gun upward and cause the gun to fire and hit the ceiling, Aidan pried the rifle from his partners' hand and tossed it away from them. Aidan delivered three punches too Legolas head and chest before the final punch connected with Legolas stomach and caused some of his armor to crack from the blow._

 _Legolas balled his hand into a fist and suddenly two blades popped out of Legolas's gauntlet and he used them to slash Aidan across the chest, drawing blood. The blades sheathed back into Legolas gauntlet and the soldier tackled his partner delivering several punches to Aidan's stomach however Aidan hit Legolas hard with his knee and smashed his hands against Legolas back knocking him to the floor however Aidan stumbled back in pain from the stab and slash wounds and fell on the floor in pain._

 _Legolas started to stand back up and Aidan slowly started standing back up trying his best to ignore the pain however before Legolas could do anything he was hit on the head by Iris with her Naginata._

 _"Sorry Legolas." Iris said as Legolas fell to the ground._

* * *

 **(Present)**

Aidan stood up and finished button up the coat to his school uniform and walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Better go meet up with the others…" He said to himself as he walked out the dorm room.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Aidan was currently doing his best to remain calm and began regretted his decisions on meeting up with the others in the cafeteria, the reason was because team CRDL were picking on a Rabbit Faunus by the name of Velvet. Aidan was not a Faunus himself however being adopted by a Faunus family however gives you a firsthand experience with the discrimination they deal with. Aidan grabbed the edge of the table and gripped it as tight as he can.

"Hey…Aidan is everything alright?" Cinder asked noticing that he looked like he was about to explode. Aidan slowly turned his head to face the pyromancer before speaking. "Fine…perfectly calm…" Aidan managed to growl out.

Ruby watched the conversation and decided to ask Cinder what was wrong."What's wrong?" she asked and Cinder let out a heavy sigh before turning to face Ruby."Its nothing." she lied and Aidan was resisting a very powerful urge to pick the table up and throw it at Cardin. Iris looked around and saw Ra reading something on his scroll. "What are you reading about?"She asked curiosity peaking her interest.

"A murder about a month ago." Ra said as he continued to read and unknowing to the others, Cinder and Yang tensed up at the mention of a murder knowing which one that he was reading about and both shot a quick glance towards Aidan and saw that his grip on the table had tightened causing his nails to dig into the wood.

"Who was killed?" Emerald asked her own interest being peaked by the story, Cinder knew what was going to happen if the conversation continued and she needed to stop it.

"It's not that important" Cinder said quickly and everyone except Yang and Aidan looked at her with a confused expression however much to her dismay…Ra continued reading. "A girl by the name of Akane Hayashi." Ra revealed and Aidan's grip on the table tightened even further and cracks started to appear on the part of the table he was sitting at.

"The news report says that she intervened in a dust robbery performed by the White Fang a month before school started and during the fight she was shot by an unknown assailant and all 5 shots appeared to be fatal." Ra explained. Cinder and Yang looked in Aidan's direction and saw that a lone tear ran down his face.

"Ohh I feel bad her family…" Mercury said, at the revelation.

"Speaking of feeling bad…" Ruby said and looked at Pyrrha before they both turned their gaze to focus on Jaune. "Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune looked up from his plate.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune asked trying to not sound like there was actually a problem. "It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby pointed out and everyone except Aidan stopped what they were doing and looked at Jaune with concern plastered on their faces.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune says pointing at himself and begins laughing nervously until he turns around and looks at Team CRDL s they continue to mock her.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Iris pointed out knowing that Jaune either to oblivious or too scared to realize it. "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know practical jokes!" Jaune said trying to reassure them that nothing was wrong and that he wasn't being bullied.

"He's a bully." Ruby said and Jaune shook his head in denial

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune challenged and Aidan took a deep breath causing everyone too look at him and noticed that he relinquished his grip on the table but the claw marks were still evident.

"On your way to class and on his way out of it he knocked your books over on purpose."Aidan said and Jaune shook his head again in denial.

"That doesn't mean anything" Jaune countered.

"When you two were passing through each other in a doorway, he activated your shield and it got you stuck in the door." Aidan revealed again with some a hint of annoyance.

"That was one time" Jaune reassured and Aidan became more irritated.

"JAUNE! HE KNOCKED YOU INTO A LOCKER AND SENT IT SOMEWHERE OUT OF VALE!" Aidan growled out in frustration at the fact that Jaune was denying it.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune pointed out and Aidan sighed out in annoyance.

"This is fuckin pointless" He said knowing Jaune wasn't gonna admit it.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said in a attempt to try and help him.

"Ooooh!" Nora said all of suddenly and everyone turned their attention to her, She stood up and smiled wickedly. "We'll break his legs!" She declared and Aidan let out a small laugh and stood, he put a hand on her shoulder and raised his fist in the air.

"I second that motion!" Aidan said with confidence that they were gonna really break his legs.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said and they all turned around to see CRDL still continuing to harass Velvet

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cried as Cardin pulled on one her ears and unknowing to either of them, Aidan was gritting his teeth.

"Please, stop..." She begged and a small spark of electricity appeared around Aidan fast enough that no one noticed.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin said and Aidan let out a growl.

"What a freak!" one of his teammates said and finally Aidan snapped and saw Blake reading a book, Aidan ripped the book from her hands causing Teams RWBY, JNPR, CMSN and the rest of ARIL to stare at him in confusion. Aidan what are-" Blake said but was cut off by Aidan pulling the arm with the book back and throwing it across the cafeteria.

The book hit Cardin square in the head and Cardin let out a yell in pain before looking down and seeing the book on the floor and looked up to see Aidan standing up.

"She asked you to stop!" Aidan yelled his voice full of anger.

"Why do you care she's a freak." Cardin said and Aidan began seeing red.

"She's a person!" Aidan growled out.

"If you say so." Cardin said shrugging.

Aidan walked towards Cardin and when Cardin saw this, he stood so he could face the White haired boy.

"Apologize!" Aidan yelled pointing to Velvet.

"Make me." Cardin replied.

Aidan slowly reached for South however before he could pull out the pistol, someone grabbed his wrist and he turned around to see who it was and saw a boy with wolf ear and looked to be nineteen, he was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie with a black-v-neck under it, Black pants with Blue lines going down the sides and a belt with multiple pouches along the waist. The wolf faunus was wearing a pair of gauntlet and greaves, Aidan looked behind him to see a Fox faunus with Pink and White hair as well as a set of fox ears on the top of her head wearing the exact same thing except for color and lack of the gauntlet and greaves.

"Why is it when you're about to get your ass kicked I come in and save it?" The Wolf Faunus asked and relinquished his grip on Aidan's wrist.

"If you're talking about Cardin then it's because he is a dumbass! If you're talking about then you're crazy Terry." Aidan said bitterly and the Fox Faunus let out a small sigh knowing why the fight was about to start.

"Alright let's calm down and not start a scene for no reason." The fox Faunus said and Aidan let out a sigh and backed up. "Fine Ayane." Aidan said walked away.

The fox Faunus let out a sigh of relief knowing a violet fight was probably just avoided however she soon realized she spoke too soon. "Hmm…no wonder you have respect for that freak, it's because you hang around them." Cardin said and the Wolf Faunus named Terry looked at him and let out a growl becoming irritated that he just said that. Aidan stopped dead in his tracks and seeing nothing but red.

"Listen you piece of-" Terry was cut off by Aidan tackling Cardin down to the ground and punching him however Cardin kicked him off and quickly got too his feet taking out his mace. Ayane and Terry both moved out the way as Cardin charged at Aidan and swung the mace but Aidan dodged it and delivered a punch to Cardin's face however Cardin swung again and this time it connected with the side of Aidan's head and sent him flying and crashing into one of the seats of a table.

Aidan got to his feet and felt something wet run down his forehead, he put a hand on his head and looked at it too see blood. Aidan looked at Cardin and unsheathed Raiden and charged at him and Cardin did the same. Both swung their weapons and were about to clash.

"ENOUGH!" Terry yelled.

In a blur, Ayane took out two pistols and used them to block Raiden while Terry raised his arms and blocked the blow from Cardin's mace. Both let out a grunt of effort and pushed both of them back, Aidan and Cardin both shot a deadly glare at each other before Aidan sheathed Raiden and walked away leaving Cardin to do the same.

Terry and Ayane let out a sigh of frustration realizing that their brother hasn't changed in the slightest while Sapphira watched the entire ordeal from the entrance. Teams CMSN, RWBY, JNPR, and RIL looked at them in shock, astonishment, and confusion.

"What just happened?!" Mercury yelled, asking the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

 **(And hour later)**

Ruby, Weiss and Team CMSN were studying in the library however Ruby noticed that Weiss hadn't gone to the next page of a textbook she was reading for a while and decided to say something.

"Um Weiss?" She asked, Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head before turning it to face her partner. "Yes?" She said.

"Is everything okay? You have been staring at the same page for a while now." Ruby pointed out and Weiss closed the textbook and let out a sigh. "Just trying to process the fight that happened earlier, still kinda surprised about it." Weiss admitted.

"I'm not really surprised that Aidan attacked Cardin." Cinder admitted knowing that Aidan wasn't gonna remain calm.

"How are you not?! He attacked Cardin for no reason!" Weiss countered however she knew that there was reason behind Aidan's outburst.

"Weiss, he attacked the fucker for picking on Velvet!" Mercury said and Weiss looked at him.

"There is more to this than just that!" Weiss said and turned her attention to Cinder. "Who were the other two faunus that broke up the fight? How did Aidan know their names?" Weiss questioned and Cinder sighed; she didn't really like explaining things that weren't her business…especially with something as complicated as Aidan.

"The wolf Faunus name is Tengiz Terrance Simmons however he prefers Terry and the Fox Faunus name is Ayane Yukimura…their Aidan's Brother and Sister." Cinder revealed and everyone's jaw dropped at what they were told.

"He's a Faunus?!" Weiss asked in disbelief…was Aidan a Faunus? He didn't have any physical traits of one..

"No…Aidan is their adopted brother." Cinder clarified and she sighed. "it's a lot more complicated than that though." Cinder said and everyone stopped what they were doing in order to listen to Cinder's explanation.

"Aidan has amnesia…" Cinder said and they all stared deadpanned at her.

"What?" Emerald said.

"He doesn't know who his parents are, what his life was like before or if he even has any family left…all he knows is that his last name is Bianchi and that he got into a car crash when he was six and then he just disappeared…and he only knows that much because I told him that." Cinder said remembering Aidan's expression when he was told this…confusion and dread.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Ruby said realizing that Aidan didn't know what could have become of his real family.

"Everything else is what he told, he woke up in a hospital in Vacuo and was diagnosed with amnesia, he doesn't know how he woke up in Vacuo and he doesn't want to find out. He was fifteen when this happen and that's when he was adopted by the Terry and Ayane's parents and they raised him and he convinced them to train him since they were huntsman…however because of the fact that he was being raised by a faunus family they faced discrimination and even Aidan faced himself being called a traitor by some people, so part of the reason he lost his temper was because of the fact that Velvet was being picked on for being a faunus and because he was raised by a Faunus family-"

"He knows what it's like on a more personal level." Weiss finished and Cinder nodded. "Aidan really loved his adopted parents and even went as far to say he considers them his real parents." Cinder said.

"Well that explains how he kicked Mine, Blake, Yang and Emerald asses during the initiation." Mercury said and emerald punched him in the arm for brining that up.

"Wait...What do you mean by part of the reason?" Neo asked which caused some of them to jump due to her being so quiet.

"Remember how Ra was talking about that murder?" Cinder asked and everyone heard the reluctance to ask and answer this question.

"Yeah…" Everyone said and Cinder let out a sigh, she didn't like talking about Akane when Aidan was around or when he wasn't, it never felt right to her to behind his back and it never felt right to talk about her when he was around because it was like poking an Ursa with a stick…and if it wasn't for her…he never would have learned about some of his past.

"Aidan and I…knew her" Cinder said.

"You two knew her?" Mercury and Weiss said in unison.

"Akane and I were friends but…she and Aidan were…more." Cinder said smiling as she remember the times when she saw Aidan and Akane together.

"You mean?" Emerald asked and Cinder nodded, confirming what Emerald was asking "One day…Akane wanted me to meet him and when I saw him…I knew it was him and I told him what I knew and while it wasn't all of it…he was happy with what he got…but I noticed something with him, Terry and Ayane told me that Aidan usually hid behind a fake smile…so he could hide to pain he was failing but with Akane…he had something that they hadn't seen him do…" Cinder said.

* * *

 **(Aidan)**

Aidan walked into Vale Cemetery, he felt something his the top of his head and he looked up and saw a felt a rain drop hit him on the forehead and he sighed and looked forward. He walked forward as the rain soon fell fast and hard.

 _"Happiness, Terry and Ayane said that Aidan started smiling, it wasn't the fake smiles he used to hide the pain…it was a genuine smile."_

Aidan continued to walk down the pathway going further into the cemetery with each step he took and becoming soaked from the rain as it continued to fall, however Aidan ignored it.

 _"When Akane died…Aidan was devastated, he made a promise to find the person that killed her…and make them pay and also promised to become a huntsman in her place"_

Aidan reached a tombstone covered in roses, and candles and also someone standing over it, when Aidan reached him…he had black hair and was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with what looked like orange colored pauldrons, on the back of his shirt was what looked like a dragon, on his forearms were two bracers, he was wearing black pants with orange accents and three sets of kunai on each leg, a belt with two pouches and a Tanto blade on the back, he was wearing black combat boots.

"Hey Ryu" Aidan said and the person named Ryu looked towards him, Ryu looked like he was at least nineteen years old and had orange eyes.

"Hey..." Ryu said and turned back to look down at the tombstone and Aidan did the same and his eyes diverted to the name belonging to the grave… _Akane Hayashi_

"Needed to visit her too?" Aidan asked and Ryu nodded. "Yeah…just needed to see her again" Ryu admitted, the fact that his little sister was dead was still fresh in his mind.

"Yeah... same…so how has everything been?" Aidan asked concerned for Akane's brother knowing he is taking this a lot harder than he was.

"Things have gotten worse…Mom and Dad are still mourning, they think she is still alive somewhere out there despite what the doctors said." Ryu revealed and Aidan let out a sigh.

"Sorry to hear that." Aidan said and a Ryu looked at him with a glare.

"Do me a favor and stop saying 'Sorry' because I'm getting tired of hearing that word!" Ryu demanded and Aidan nodded. "Right." Was all Aidan said, they stayed just looking at the tombstone before Aidan began walking away realizing he had to get back to beacon but before he could take another step, he stopped and looked back at Ryu.

"You want me to tell Ayane your not gonna be back tonight?" Aidan asked and Ryu looked back at Aidan.

"Why do you care?" Ryu asked bitterly and Aidan could hear the hostility in his voice.

"Because your partner and she's my sister, that's why." Aidan said keeping his voice calm and Ryu let out a sigh realizing that Aidan was right.

"Fine" Ryu conceded and Aidan continued his walk to leave the cemetery leaving Ryu alone at the grave of his sister, he took out a rose and placed it on the tombstone.

"I miss you sis…"

* * *

 **New Authors Note(1/9/16): Re-Wrote this chapter and added a few scenes.**

 **Team STAR Members and Name meaning:**

 **Sapphira Aureus: _Sapphire_ is a typically blue gemstone variety of the mineral corundum, an aluminium oxide while _Aureus_ was a gold coin of ancient Rome**

 **Tengiz Terrance Simmons: _Tengiz_ Derived from Turkic Tengiz meaning "sea, ocean".**

 **Ayane Yukimura: _Yukimura_ means "snowy village" in Japanese, from _yuki_ "snow" and _mura_ "village".**

 **Ryu Tachibana: _Ryu_ means Dragon while _Tachibana_ means "Wild Orange" in Japanese.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this revamped chapter and I see you guys in the next revamped chapter(Which will be the last revamped one).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, This chapter we finally introduce our Antagonist(4 of them at least) but anyway enjoy**

* * *

Ryu was standing over akanes grave, until he noticed something wrong, he turned around and looked around him.

"Who's there?"

No one answered; Ryu turned back towards the tombstone but upon doing so was sent crashing through akanes tombstone destroying it.

A mysterious woman stepped forward and laughed, she was wearing a black cloak similar to ruby's however the end of the cape was tattered and she was wearing a grimm mask with the right side paint black and red while the left side was white and red.

"Pathetic…"

The woman began walking away until a kunai flew past her.

"GET OVER HERE!"( **Author: How could i resist?!)**

Ryu launched a rope dart at the woman who dodged it and grabbed the chain.

"No…YOU GET OVER HERE!"

She pulled Ryu towards her and kicked dead in the chest knocking him down, she sighed in disbelief.

"Pathetic….let's hope Bianchi puts up a better fight."

Ryu slowly got up.

"Who is bianchi?"

"You should know you already met him."

In a flash of light the woman disappeared leaving Ryu confused and in pain.

* * *

 **(Next Day sometime at noon)**

Aiden was currently swinging his scythe, hit nothing but the air until he heard something, aiden turned dragonoid into its sword form and put on his back and headed toward the noise, when he reached the noise he saw jaune holding a box full of rapier.

"What are you doing?"

Jaune jumped and dropped the box of rapier wasp in the process let them out, jaune ran while the wasp headed towards aiden, Aiden sighed and immediately unsheathed dragonoid and in flash of fire killed the wasps, Jaune walked back after seeing the wasp be killed.

"T-thanks"

"What are you doing?"

Jaune laughed nervously.

"It's complicated."

"Than uncomplicated it"  
 **  
(A couple of minutes later)**

"So Cardin is blackmailing you by threatening to reveal the truth about your transcripts unless you do what he says?"

"Pretty much..."

Aiden turned his back to jaune.

"Should have broken his legs when I had the chance…"

"You're going to tell Ozpin aren't you?"

"Nope!"

"huh?"

"Not my place to tell him something he might already know"

"huh you think ozpin knows?"

"Probably if he knows about me and Blake's secret then he probably knows yours"

"What do you mean you and Blake's secret"

"My cursed arm obviously and as for Blake's that's her business not mine"

"Jaune listen let me give you a word of advice…."

Jaune gulped.

"You keep this up you'll drag Pyrrha, Ren and Nora down with you."

Aiden sheathed dragonoid and walked away.

"Well?"

Jaune looked towards aiden.

"Are we gonna get the rapier wasps or not?"

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Glynda was leading Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARIL, CMSN and CRDL through the forest.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Everyone stopped, and Jaune who was carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top too bumping into Cardin.

Ms. Goodwitch raised a jar filled of sap.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

As everyone started to get to work, Aiden noticed jaune trying to sneak away from team CRDL only for Cardin to only for cardin to notice and grab him by the back, aiden saw Pyrrha staring at what was happening and sighed as jaune reluctantly followed them.

Aiden looked at his team.

"Guys why don't you go on without me."

"What's wrong?"

Aiden looked at iris.

"I just remembered that, um I needed to talk to Ms. Goodwitch about extra credit work for some classes I missed, so you guys go on ahead and start without me and I promise I'll um….buy you guys dinner?"

"Alright"

Legolas, Ra, and Iris went ahead and aiden walked towards Pyrrha and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I got it covered."

Aiden began running in the direction CRDL and Jaune went in. When aiden reached them he found Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible and he quickly hid behind a tree when he saw jaune arriving with six full jars, he set them down just as he collapses face-down. With Cardin and his team getting up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there are only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

Jaune reluctantly followed and aiden followed after them.

They were now on a hilltop overlooking the other students, Aiden's heart began racing in fear. Jaune turned to his left and looked at Cardin.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?"

"Payback."

Aiden and Jaune widened their eyes in understanding.

"Pyrrha...?"

Jaune watched as she collected more tree sap.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..."

Cardin pulled out the box of rapier wasp that aiden and jaune collected.

 _Should have fuckin torched the box before they got here!_

"Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Aiden slowly reached for South Dakota.

 _If I shot the box with a charged shot it will kill the wasp_

 _if you fire a changed shot at Cardin's head you can kill him…_

 _NO! I won't kill him!_

 _Why not, he deserves to die, look at him all his is doing is exploiting people's weaknesses, and he wants to get payback all because he made himself look like a dumbass._

 _Fuck off!_

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

They all stood and Cardin offered jaune and hand up and yanked him off the floor and onto his feet.

"And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Aiden pointed South at the box of rapier wasp and was about to pull the trigger but before he could jaune threw the jar of sap at Cardin and hit him. Aiden lowered south in shock.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

 _At least he didn't do it….but now I need to jump in._

Jaune gets pushed to the ground by Cardin, groaning as he looks up and sees him looming over him. He picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy."

He picked Jaune again while the rest of his team watched, Aiden began heading towards them.

"I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me...but you are not messing with my team."

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiled in defiance while an enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, aiden pushed sky and russel out of the way and was about to stop Cardin but when Cardin punched jaune, a bright light shined from Jaune, and when the white faded away Cardin began crying out in pain as he held his hand, aiden ran past them and fell on the ground from being flashed with the light, Jaune looked confusingly at his hands as they faintly glow white however Sky kicked Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Aiden got up and took out North and South Dakota and pointed them at Cardin.

"Leave him alone you piece of-"

They all stop when they begin hearing a low gorwl, and a large paw crash onto the ground, belonging to a huge Ursa Major, It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates flee.

"That's a big Ursa!"

The Grimm swings its claws and knocked him sideways, The Ursa continued to sniff towards Cardin who pulled it out his weapon only to have it knocked away.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Did you guys hear that?"

The remaining members of team CRDL show up running away from where the ursa was.

"Ursa! Ursa!"

Russel ran into yang who was unfazed and picked him up by the shirt.

"What?! Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

"Jaune!"

From the where the ursa, Cardin and jaune were multiple sounds of gunfire were heard.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Yang dropped russel and her and Blake went to find Goodwitch, Legolas walked over to russel and picked him up again.

"Why were you guys over there?!"

"Cardin wanted to get revenge on pyrrha for making him look bad, he was gonna make jaune do it!"

"Who else was over there?!"

"Aiden!"

"You two, go with them! There could be more!"

Legolas dropped russel and looked at pyrrha.

"Me, Ra, Iris and CMSN will stay with these guys."

* * *

Cardin tries to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over him and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away, Aiden fired multiple bullets at the ursa from behind but the bullets kept bouncing off its back.

"Crap! Crap, crap!"

Aiden put his guns away and charged at the ursa and punched the ursa in the back but immediately pulled back and held his hand and groaned in pain, the ursa turned around and swiped at aiden and he dodged however it swiped again and knocked aiden back and crashed into a tree next too pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss.

"Oh, no!"

The Ursa turned back towards Cardin and raised its paw and swiped it down... only for it be blocked by Jaune with his shield, He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair.

He gets sent back and recovers instantly passes Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him and her hand begins glowing, just as the Ursa is about to hit him, Jaune shields begins glowing and causes the shield to lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck and its head falls to the ground falls to the ground.

Ruby, Weiss and Aiden were speechless.

"What….the…fuck?"

"Uhhh... What?"

"How did you...?"

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Aiden has his lightning, and you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles..."

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Magnets are cool, too..."

Pyrrha began to leave and aiden followed.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

* * *

 _ **(Later that night)**_

Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick walked into a warehouse, there was multiple shipping containers filled with dust, Adam noticed a man wearing what looked like atlesian combat armor but painted Black and Grey, next to him was a woman she was wearing a black cloak with the end of the cape tattered and she was wearing a grimm mask with the right side paint black and red while the left side was white and red.

When they reached the two, she spoke.

"Well?"

Roman gulped.

"We're taking care of it right now."

"Good….Farran, from now on I want you to hang around beacon academy and watch him."

"Why?"

She looked at farran and the right side of mask where the eye was glowed red.

"Because if he dies while undercover there, you'll be joining him and I will see to it-"

The woman made a scythe out of ice and pointed it at farran.

"Personally…"

Farran remained silent for a second before speaking.

"Right…Oni…"

Farran, Roman, and Adam walked away.

* * *

 **Sue me for the scorpion reference, Sue me!(Not Really) anyway, for those of you who recall the hint i gave you last chapter allow me to give you another hint, this time in the form of a song(The song of her people! LOL)take it away!**

 ** _Moon river,_**

 _ **Wider than a mile**_  
 _ **I'm crossing you in style some day**_  
 _ **Oh dream maker,**_  
 _ **You heartbreaker**_  
 _ **Wherever you're going, I'm going your way**_

 _ **Two drifters,**_  
 _ **Off to see the world**_  
 _ **There's such a lot of world to see**_  
 _ **We're after the same rainbow's end,**_  
 _ **Waiting round the bend**_  
 _ **My Huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me  
**_

 **This hint is a dead giveaway anyway see you next chapter, and next chapter we go into one of my favorite episodes..."The Stray" and "Black and White"**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Reveals

_"CONTACT, CONTACT! RETURNING FIRE!" one of the soldiers yelled_

 _The atlesian soldiers kept shooting at multiple white fang soldiers, one of the atlas soldiers was guarding a child, and a white fang soldier threw a grenade towards the soldier and the child,_

 _"GRENADE!" another soldier yelled._

 _The soldier picked the child up and threw it at the other soldiers and the grenade detonated…_

* * *

Legolas sat up and punched the wall next to his bed causing Iris to scream.

"LEGOLAS!" Ra jumped out of his bed from Iris screaming, Legolas pulled his fist back and sighed.

"Sorry…" this was probably the hundredth time he had this nightmare and he was getting annoyed by it.

"Alright!" Iris yelled in annoyance, she got up from her bed and walked over to Legolas and sat on his bed.

"What is the problem?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Legolas said but Iris continued to press on the matter.

"Ever since the fight with Weiss months ago you have been more distant, what's wrong?" she said.

"It's nothing." Legolas sighed.

"Legolas Largorio what is the problem!" she yelled.

"It's nothing!" Legolas looked around and noticed Aidan's bed was empty.

"Where is aidan?" he asked.

"He went too vale, he said something about headphones Special edition of something but that's not important, what's wrong?" she said and asked again much to Legolas annoyance.

"NOTHING!" he laid back down on his bed and covered his face with his pillow in annoyance, Iris turned to Ra seeing him climbing back into his bed.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP ME?!"

"Sleep first, problems later." Iris sighed at her partners reply.

* * *

Aidan, Cinder and Neo were currently walking down the streets of vale about to meet team RWBY, throughout the walk Aidan had been listening to music while Neo and Cinder had been talking…well more like Neo talking about a certain subject that she and Aidan liked to push onto Cinder.

"So you like her?" she asked her partner who sighed in annoyance, As much as she liked hanging out with Neo it was annoying because she knew about her thoughts towards ruby.

"No, I don't like her now stop bugging me…." She replied in annoyance.

"Come on! You know you like her and she probably feels the same way! So why not just make a move?" the multi-colored girl asked earning a sigh, Neo failed to see the problem.

"Aidan can you help…" Cinder stopped herself when she noticed Aidan wasn't with them, she looked around and saw him just standing there looking at the ground.

"Aidan?" She called his name and he immediately snapped out of his thoughts and ran to catch up to them.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?" he asked Cinder.

"Can you tell Neo, why I don't want to go into a relationship with ruby even if she feels the same way." She said.

"I honestly can't answer that because I know you want to be Ms. Cinder Rose or make her Ms. Ruby Fall" Aidan said with a huge grin and Neo began grinning as well earning a death glare from her…Aidan and Neo kinda loved messing with her when it to this subject.

Cinder, Aidan and Neo turned the corner to see Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake talking to someone.

"Hey guys!" Ruby yelled earning a smile from Cinder and causing both Neo and Aidan to push her forward and earned another angry glare from the Pyromancer.

"Ruby, um who's your friend?" she asked out of curiosity, Ruby looked at Neo and Aidan and they shrugged.

"This is Penny our new fri-" before Ruby could finish, Weiss interrupted her and looked at Neo, Cinder and Aidan.

"Sorry to interrupt but did you three happen to see a Faunus run this way and if you did, did you stop him?" she asked much to the confusion of three both Neo and Cinder shook their heads while aidan thought about the answer.

"Blonde, Monkey tail, around my height, running on roof tops?" he asked

"Yes…." She answered.

"Saw him, didn't say anything." He answered and noticed the heiress give him a look that screamed 'what were you thinking?!'

"What were you thinking letting him get away!?" she yelled.

 _'I fucking knew it!'_ he thought to himself

"For starters princess, I have no idea what you mean by letting him get away, he didn't do anything wrong and second of all I saw him doing was just running on some rooftops there is nothing wrong with that." He explained and it appeared his answer didn't please the heiress.

"Why wouldn't you stop that filthy Faunus if he was running on rooftops?!" She said her voice laced with anger and too everyone's surprise Blake lost it.

"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP CALLING HIM THAT AND TREAT HIM LIKE A PERSON!" She screamed at the white haired heiress much to everyone's shock; Aidan simply backed up and decided to stay out of it, while Neo, Cinder, Yang, Ruby and their friend watched the events unfold.

"Why?! He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" she yelled, Neo finally spoke up deciding to try and prevent a fight or prevent this from escalating even further.

"Alright guys, how about you guys just relax and take some time to just calm down, Weiss just because this…" Neo looked at Blake who then glared at her."Mysterious Faunus was running on rooftops and apparently stowed away on a ship doesn't mean he broke any form of the law." Neo finished.

"Maybe if she wasn't an ignorant little brat, then there wouldn't be any problems!" She said, everyone remained silent except for Weiss who was offended by her remark followed after Blake who began walking away and Weiss followed after her. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" she screamed.

"You associate that boy with a terrorist group just because he stowed away on a ship! You're nothing but a judgmental little girl!" she screamed and walked away with Weiss following after her, Aidan broke the silence. "Well…That's a thing that happened…" He said with some awkwardness in his voice.

"Why did she react like that?" Ruby said with concern, every shook their heads while Aidan let out a sigh. "Depends…Are Monsters breed in the form of Grimm or are monsters breed as us?"

Yang and Ruby shared a puzzle looked and turned back towards Aidan and spoke. "Mind cluing us in?" She asked. "Sometimes you need to realize life isn't a wonderland for some people, People can be born cruel and heartless when under certain circumstances. You and Yang weren't born under those circumstances so you wouldn't understand." He said and he knew all too well the circumstances first hand….he wasn't born into it…but it sure did a good job of trying to consume him.

Ruby decided to finally speak up. "I think we should get going." The girl behind them spoke up "Where are we going?"

"SO YOU ADMIT THE WHITE FANG ARE A TERRORIST GROUP!" Weiss screamed. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Blake screamed back.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Cinder said.

* * *

As they continued walking Yang, Weiss and Blake were way ahead of three of them, somehow managed to lose Ruby's new friend(something Cinder was actually happy about because she was a bit too….close for her taste), Neo decided to teleport ahead of them so she was probably with Yang. That just left Her, Ruby and Aidan. Cinder heard something say "This war is all i am" she looked towards where the noise was coming from too see that Aidan was listening to music. _'He should really stop blast-wait he is listening to music that loud….he won't be able to hear me'_ Cinder began smiling really hard _'thank you Aidan!'_ Cinder looked towards Ruby who was looking at some of the buildings.

"So Ruby…" she said. Ruby looked towards her. "Yeah?" She asked looking at Cinder; she honestly wanted to pass out just from looking at Ruby, she was just so too adorable for her own good.

 _'_ ** _FOCUS FALL!_** _'_ she screamed in her head. "Ruby what is your opinion on dating?" she asked. Ruby was actually confused by the question but she figured out her answer.

"In my opinion there is nothing wrong with dating someone, it's just difficult to find the person that will return those feelings but if you do and they make you happy than that's fine, I guess what I'm saying is that, as long as they make you happy and they return the love you have for them dating is fine." She explained, Cinder internally let out a sigh of relief knowing this was going well…

"So how do you feel about dating other girls if you could?" Cinder asked bluntly, Ruby blushed at this question. _'Smooth Cinder real fucking smooth'_ Cinder mentally slapped herself.

"I guess it would be okay, I don't really mind dating other girls, just as long as they feel the same way I guess." Ruby finished. "Why are you asking?" Ruby asked her, Cinder tried to think of the right response. "Just curious considering we're friends and all" she said.

"Alright...I guess Cinder I have something I need to ask you?" The Crimson haired girl asked.

"What?"

"Are you and Aidan Dating?" She asked.

"WHAT? NO! WHAT MADE YOU THINK WE WERE DATING?!" She asked.

"Mercury and some other students said you were dating." She explained.

 _'I'm gonna murder that silver haired jackass!_ ' she though too herself.

"Look Ruby, Aidan and I are not together, he is nice but I don't feel that way towards him." She explained.

"Alright…" was all Ruby said.

* * *

Aidan was currently leaning against the wall next to Team RWBY's Dorm Room, Cinder and Neo at Ruby's urging went in to try and stop the situation between Weiss and Blake while Aidan remained in the hall. Aidan stared at his left arm and felt something off, he undid the wraps on his hand a bit and a saw the marks glowing red instead of its usual blue glow and he soon felt a pain surge through his arm and he gripped it trying to his best to hold in a yell.

 _'What's going on?_ he thought to himself, He noticed the marks turn back to its blue glow and the pain went away, Aidan quickly wrapped his hand back in the bandages. _'Calm down, Ozpin can help you, Ozpin_ can _help you, Ozpin can help you"_

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" A voice screamed from behind the door, Aidan stood straight and reached for the handle but the door flew open knocking him back and a streak of shadow flew past him, Cinder ran after it and aidan followed, While Neo remained with the rest of team RWBY to process what they just heard.

* * *

Adam, Roman and Koori Oni were currently discussing the objective.

"The Shipment shows up tomorrow, once it's dropped off we come in and take it." Roman said. "That depends...is another girl in a hood gonna show up and make you look like a bitch?" She asked laughing, Roman wanted to argue but couldn't because it was Oni and she would kill him.

"Enough Koori!" A New Voice replied, Adam, Oni, and Roman looked to see a man with silver hair and a black cloak on.

"Right, sorry Maverick..." She said with her head lowered in shame. "Is everything set?" He asked.

"Just about." Roman replied, Maverick simply nodded and walked away

* * *

Cinder and Aidan followed the stream of shadow to the front of the school, Cinder looked around for the source while Aidan remained silent.

"She told them didn't she?" He asked, Cinder looked at him with confusion. "She told you?" She asked. "No, I Figured it out, the bow made it obvious and it doesn't help that it twitches from time to time" he explained, Cinder wasn't convinced though she never noticed that so how did...unless...

"Aidan, do you have a crush on Blake?" She asked with a grin. "No, I don't!" He said quickly. "Yes you do! You totally do! Your face is getting all red!" She said smiling at Aidan's embarrassment and apparent crush on Blake.

"You have no proof, no video evidence, no pictures, no indication that I do so your argument is null and void!" He replied and walked ahead, Cinder rolled her eyes and looked towards the statue and saw Blake starring at the statue, Cinder walked towards Blake while Aidan followed.

"Why did you follow me...?" She asked with fear in her voice. "Because we were worried about you." She said.

Blake looked up at the statue and slowly raised her hands reaching for the bow; she untied the string on the bow and pulled it off to reveal cat ears, Cinder eyes widened while Aidan simply stared at her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A new voice said.

Cinder, Blake and Aidan turned around and looked up.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Who was standing in front of him right now was nothing surprising, Ozpin had met people like her before who once had a life and lost it and never could return but her reasons for not being able to return was something that surprised him the most.

"I see...May I ask how you survived your...predicament." He asked, The Girl sighed "When he shot me the five bullets missed anything vital, however i lost a lot of blood...my semblance reacted and froze me...everything stopped and too the doctors i died of blood loss...when I woke up I was in darkness and the bullet wounds were healed, i screamed...no one heard me...when I got free all I saw was tombs and one that said my name...everyone...Ayane, Terry, Sapphira, My mom and dad, Ryu...aidan...thought i was dead...My life, my name...my future...gone, I lost it all." She said nearly on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry for what you have lost however, you're future is still possible." He said, she gave him a look that said "What do you mean?" "While Mr. Yukimura is trying to bring your dream to fruition, you can live it yourself, I will allow you to attend beacon however under a new name and you will be assigned as a backup member of a team." He explained.

"R-really?!"

"Yes, however...I will need your new name. as you can tell your old name won't be suitable."

Her new name she already a new one picked out along with her new appearance, Her original name meant 'Deep Red' so why not keep the red color, as for her new last name...it can't be her old one or her brothers, her new one was actually something she always found funny, the fact it meant "Flash of lightning" but was used for a food.

"Scarlet...Scarlet Éclair." She finally said.

"Very well, Welcome to Beacon academy Ms. Éclair"

* * *

 **Alright, I wanted to fit this into one big chapter but I decided to fit it into two, Anyway...So I updated my profile so it has some future stories and some info about me(I'm going to add more so be prepared) so if you want to know anything else just look there and I will be updating, I would also like to inform I'm currently back in school my summer break is over so I'll be distracted and might not always get a chapter up because I'm busy but don't worry I will update this as soon as I can.**

 **Also as you know Scarlet is a Brilliant Red color with a tinge of orange and Éclair means "Flash of Lightning" And is also the name of a Oblong Pastry I kinda find that funny too be honest but anyway that Song aidan was listening to with "This War is All i am" is Called "Exo" by Brandon Yates used in the DEATH BATTLE Wolverine VS Raiden go check out the fight and if you liked the song check the song out too.**

 **Also I want your opinion on how i wrote this chapter let me know if I should keep writing like this from now on and where i can improve but anyway I will see you guys next chapter. BYE :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Back From the Past

**Authors note at the end of this chapter that i should have really included in the Update with Yang being in the Death Battle. Heh Silly me and also...FUCK YEAH! YANG WON! WOAH!**

* * *

 **(Two Days Later)**

Éclair followed Ozpin to the team she was going to be assigned too; she was wearing a black hoodie with red accents and red sleeves however the right sleeve being Ripped off, On both her forearms were forearms guards with the right one having a hidden blade, strapped to her left arm was 3 kunai knives marked with a fire emblem, On her left shoulder was a shoulder guard with a Lightning Bolt on it, She wore black pants, Strapped to her waist were two pouches, she wore black knee-high platform boot and a Grimm mask covering the upper half of her face(She can change her hair, her Name and her outfit but can't change her face). They continued watch with éclair mostly wondering why ozpin had a sword on his back

Ozpin stopped and Éclair did the same, she walked next to him and saw the dorm room name "RWBY", Ozpin then handed her the sword. "I Believe you were considerably skilled with Saber Wolf however while I am aware you would be most comfortable with it, it will be best if you use another weapon or something similar too it."

Éclair took the sword and unsheathed it revealing the sword, it wasn't like her original weapon it was completely straight and like her old weapon was single edged, the handle was roped, it had no guard either.

"What's the weapons name?" She asked.

"It doesn't have one, that's your choice on what it's called."

Ozpin turned to face the door and knocked on it, the door opened and ozpin walked inside and saw Ruby, Yang, Neo and Weiss.

"Good morning, Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Schnee, Miss Politan."

Ozpin looked towards one of the bunks and noticed someone was missing. "May I ask where Miss Belladonna is?" He said causing all of them to laugh nervously, ozpin raised an eye brow then shook his head. "Never mind, anyway I would like to inform you that from this point on your team will be assigned a backup member."

"Really?"

"Yes." He stepped to the side and éclair walked into the room but upon immediately entering the room she began shaking and sweating with fear at the sight of yang.

"You're are back up member?" Weiss asked, this caused éclair to become even more frightened

"Y-y-yes my n-n-name is Aka-I MEAN SCARLET HAY- I MEAN ECLAIR, SCARLET ECLAIR!" Éclair began laughing nervously to try and hide her nervousness but was obviously failing; the four girls looked at her with a look on confusion and then looked towards ozpin who had his face in his hand.

"Nice to meet you Éclair, Well we're actually about to head out into town too look for our friend Blake, she is a member of this team." Ruby explained

"o-o-okay" she said still nervous, she stepped to the side and team RWY and neo walked down the hall to head to vale, Éclair looked towards ozpin only to find him gone, she quickly ran after her teammates muttering one barely audible sentence. "I'm so boned..."

* * *

Aidan, Blake and cinder were currently sitting down drinking coffee, Well Cinder and Blake were while Aidan was drinking water but usually Aidan would be happy about hanging out except if it didn't make him feel very awkward. What made things awkward was the fact that there were 4 people Blake, Cinder, Him and their "New" Friend Sun and what added on to that is this wasn't technically friends hanging out.

 _'The most awkward moment in my life'_ he thought too himself

"So..." Blake finally spoke after two days, which caused Aidan to shiver at her voice. "You guys want to know more about me?" She asked.

"Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave us nothing but small talk and weird looks!" she gave him a firm look. "Like that!" Sun said with a laugh.

"Guys, are you familiar with the white fang?" She asked. This caused Aidan to crush the cup he was drinking from and everybody looked towards him. "Yes...I am quite familiar with the white fang." He said with through his gritting teeth.

"Yes, Aidan and I are familiar with the white fang. You could say we have our own personal grudge against them." Cinder explained, and this caused Blake to tense up and then looked at sun for his answer. "Of course! There's not a Faunus on the planet who doesn't know them!"

Blake took a sip of her coffee and spoke. "I was once a member of the white fang." Cinder spit her coffee and in the process spat it on Aidan, sun went cross-eyed and began choking on his drink, and he puts his cup down and wipes his mouth. Everyone then looked at Aidan who was now covered in coffee and stood up and took his hoodie off and throw it in the garbage and walk back to the table

"You know i prefer it when you set my clothes on fire...NOT SPIT COFFEE ON IT!" he said obviously annoyed. He sat down while sun and cinder returned their attention too Blake.

"You were a member of the white fang?" cinder and sun asked in unison, "Yes I was for a majority of my life, I guess you could say I was born into it." Blake said, she then proceeded to explain the rest of the story with Aidan, Cinder and Sun listening carefully. "So, I decided enough was enough and left, I didn't want to use my skill for violence anymore and instead would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress under, all with the help of a black bow." Blake's cat ears wiggle under her bow.

"Have you told any of your friends any of this?" Sun asked and Blake looked down in shame. "Telling her friends isn't the problem Ruby, Yang and Neo would understand and I'm sure team JNPR, CMSN and ARIL will understand but the problem is Weiss and Legolas." Aidan explained and cinder looked at Aidan in confusion.

"How is Legolas a problem?" She asked, she could understand Weiss but Legolas. "Legolas is a soldier remember, his first instinct would too arrest Blake for conspiring with a terrorist group, and that would cause him to butt heads with us and that's something i want to avoid." He explained.

"That's if I decide to go back..." Blake said.

* * *

Team RWY, Éclair and Neo were walking through vale looking for their missing comrades. Ruby, Yang, and Neo were calling out their names while Weiss simply did nothing and éclair remained silent.

"Weiss you're not helping!" ruby said her voice laced with annoyance by her partners behavior. "You know who could help, Police!" she said. Neo and Ruby turned too Weiss and gave her a look that told her she was pushing it. "Weiss..." Ruby said with irritation. "It's just a suggestion." Weiss said. Unknowing to Weiss, éclair was slowly losing her temper.

"Weiss we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." yang said. "And when we do you'll know that I was right!" Weiss said back, enough was enough.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Éclair yelled shocking everyone. "What do you mean what is my problem?!" Weiss yelled back. "She's a fucking Faunus and a former member of the white fang so what! She's your teammate and you actually willing to turn her in?!" éclair said.

"She lied to us about who she was, and why are you now all of a sudden picking sides when you haven't even met her yet!" Weiss said back. "I'm siding with her because all you schnee's seem to only know how to do is look in the faults everyone has, your too busy looking at the fact that your friend, your own teammate was a former member of the white fang that she was relying on you to understand her problems!"

"The innocent don't run away!" Weiss said. "They do when they're betrayed by their friends!" Éclair shot back, this actually stung Weiss a bit forcing her to stay quiet. "And i think Weiss hair looks fine today!" a new voice said causing everyone to jump in panic. "Ahhh Penny where did you come from?!" ruby asked slightly scared. "Hey guys! What are you doing?" She said ignoring ruby's question.

"uhh.." Was all ruby said

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang explained. "You mean the Faunus girl?" She asked shocking everyone. "Wait how did you know she was a Faunus?" Yang asked. "The cat ears." Penny said while pointing at her head.

"She doesn't have cat ears, she wears a Booo _ooohhh_ " Realization dawned on the five of them and they remained silent as a ball of tumbleweed rolled by. "She does like tuna a lot..." ruby said.

"Where is she?" She asked. "We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." ruby explained.

"That's terrible" Penny said, she approached ruby which caused her to grow incredibly uneasy "Don't worry my Friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" She said, Ruby did her best to keep smiling but was obviously failing.

"Penny is it?" Éclair asked. "We appreciate your willingness to help but we got this covered right guys..." her voice trailed and ruby looked behind her to see why and noticed Yang, Neo and Weiss were gone leaving Éclair and Ruby with penny.

"Ruby...I'm really starting to hate your sister and partner right now..." Éclair said.

* * *

Aidan, Cinder, Blake and Sun were walking alley, Aidan had called in his locker in order to retrieve his weapons since he left the school without them and also a pair of new clothes since...a certain ebony haired pyromancer decided to go and spit coffee all over him.

"And it should be here right about now." Aidan said and his locked crashed into the ground in-front of him and he opened it reveal His Weapons Dragonoid, North & South Dakota however he noticed one of the weapons was missing.

"Where is Raiden...?" Aidan asked himself out loud, He looked on the clothes and saw a note and took it.

 _Dear Aidan,_

 _Ryu needed Saber Wolf (Raiden) Back for some combat training,  
he is deeply sorry but since the sword did belong to Akane  
he has the right to use it and will return it once he is done with it, he will return it._

 _You're loving Brother, Tengiz "Terry" Simmons._

Aidan let out a sigh and simply took his shirt off which earned him some angry comments from Blake and Cinder.

"WHY ARE YOU CHANGING RIGHT NOW!?" Cinder and Blake said in unison. "Heh...Hypocrites" he said while putting the new shirt on. "No one complains about Mr. Wukong not keeping his shirt closed and revealing his chest but when someone takes their shirt of in public in an alleyway it's not a problem." He said, Cinder and Blake opened their mouths to protest then looked towards sun who was standing their remaining quiet and simply shrugged.

Aidan reached in for the locker and pulled out the hoodie that terry put in and then let out a sigh. "Besides it wouldn't have come to this if a certain pyro learned to keep her drinks in her mouth and be glad it was just my shirt and hoodie and not my pants." Aidan said and this earned him a growl from cinder, before Aidan put the hoodie on he turned around and saw Blake starring at his left arm.

"Ahem..." He said snapping Blake out of her trance. "I would appreciate if you didn't stare at my Arm." he said.

"Sorry, but curious why did they call your sword 'Saber Wolf' when its name is 'Raiden'?" She asked. "Nope. Next Question." he said while putting the hoodie on.

"How did you turn your left arm become that?" She asked this time. "Jury's still out. Next" he said and this answer was honestly beginning to annoy her. "How are you Related to Terry and Ayane when you're clearly not a Faunus." she asked.

"I was put into a foster home when i was 14, i was diagnosed with amnesia, I can't remember anything about my past the only info i do have is what cinder told me and that was my _real_ last name and that we were friends for a while before i up and disappeared. Terry's and Ayane's parents adopted me."

"Who is akane? And whoever she is tell me why you have her sword." she asked, no demanded if it wasn't his weapon why did he have it in the first place. Aidan put dragonoid on his back and took his pistols and kicked the locker door closed.

"We need to figure out what the white fang want with that much dust." he said changing the subject.

"Only problem is we don't know where..." Blake pointed out, her voice had a hint of annoyance in it probably because of the fact he dodged her question.

"I might know." Everyone looked at sun. "When I was on the ship, I heard some guys mention offloading a large shipment of dust coming in from atlas." Sun explained, upon hearing atlas, Aidan shivered at the name, he never been there but he never liked it there...It made him feel uneasy.

"How huge?" Cinder asked.

"Huge, Schnee Dust Company." He said.

* * *

 **(Hours Later)**

Blake was lying prone on the roof of a ware house, cinder was prone next to her while Aidan was kneeling next them.

"What are the chances of them actually coming here?" Aidan asked. "Pretty high if they are the ones stealing the dust." Cinder said. "And pretty low if it's not them." Blake added in.

Aidan has an ulterior motive for being here, if it was the white fang that puts him one step closer to finding Akanes killer and that puts him closer to getting revenge.

"She was my girlfriend." Aidan said surprising Blake and caused her to look towards him in confusion and then realized he just answered her question from earlier. "She was originally supposed to be going to beacon not me, if she was still alive she would most likely be where i am right now." Aidan began laughing lightly. "I wonder how she would have dealt with leading this team...probably would have done better than Me." he said smiling. "She was originally supposed to go to beacon instead of me but there was a dust robbery, not the one Ruby stopped but a different one, Akane met yang and they both stopped it, one of them ran away and akane chased after him." he explained.

"What happened?" Blake asked. "Yang told me before that member left, she didn't get a good look at him but she saw one thing though, Black and Red." Upon hearing that Blake's heart skipped a beat but she didn't let the expression show on her face.

 _'Adam what have you done?'_ she thought to herself. "When yang finally caught up..." His voice began breaking. "There was blood everywhere...and she were laying there in a pool of blood." Electricity began surging around Aidan and this caused cinder and Blake to get up and back away.

"Aidan calm down." Cinder said and all of sudden the electricity stopped. "I'm only at beacon to become a huntress in her place, I could care less about my life after that. All that matters to me is bringing her dream to life." He said and simply took out his guns to check their ammo. Before either of them could say anything further sun jumped onto the roof holding a bunch of apples.

"Did i miss anything?" He asked and handed one the apples he has too Aidan, who gladly takes it and begins eating it.

"No, they already offloaded the shipments but now it's just sitting there." Blake explained. "Cool" Sun said, he took one of the apples he was holding and handed her one of the apples. "I stole you guys some food." this caused Cinder and Blake too look at him questioningly while Aidan continued to eat the apple sun gave him.

"Do you always steal without a second thought?" Blake asked. "Hey weren't you apart of a terrorist group?" Blake glared at him while cinder slapped her hand against her forehead and simply pulled it down her face. "Alright, too soon." He said. the wing began blowing around them and they look up to see a bullhead fly over them and above the area and land near the shipment, Multiple soldiers walk out of the bullhead and upon seeing them Blake's heart stopped.

"Oh no" Blake said. "Is it them?" Cinder asked. "Sadly...it is..." Blake said sadness evident in her voice.

"You didn't think it was them did you?" sun asked. "I did think it was them...I just hoped that I was wrong." She said, Blake closed her in despair, Aidan slowly raised his hand to place on her shoulder but stopped when a new voice appeared and yelled at the white fang members, upon seeing cinder knew he was. "Roman Torchwick..." She said.

"So that's roman Torchwick? Huh he looks and sounds like a bigger jackass than Ruby, Legolas and Ra described him to be." Aidan said.

"This isn't right. The white fang would never work with a human. Especially one like that. Blake said.

"Well look on the bright side." Aidan said standing up and unsheathed dragonoid, Blake stood up too and unsheathed the katana of gambol shroud.

"We take down Mr. Jackass over there, we stop this operation." He said with a grin, Blake jumped down and Aidan did the same catching both cinder and sun off guard.

"What are you doing?!" Cinder and Sun said in unison, Cinder let out a sigh. Blake landed on the ground in a crouch while Aidan landed and rolled forward to a nearby shipping container for cover and Blake did the same. Blake peaked around the corner of the container and saw roman yelling at a white fang soldier.

"No, you idiot! That's not a leash!" Roman said in anger, and before he could react Blake appeared behind him holding the katana of gambol shroud too his neck. "What the?! Of for fuck-" he was cut off by Blake.

"Nobody move!" She shouted, Aidan jumped in front of them with Dragonoid ready, several white fang soldiers unsheathed their swords while others pointed guns at them. Blake used her free hand to remove her bow and reveal her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" She said, Aidan looked at the members in front of them and saw them begin to lower their weapons.

' _They don't know what to do?'_ Aidan thought to himself but he heard laughter and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Didn't you get the memo kid, I'm just the hired help." he said.

"Then who's in charge?" Blake asked, The wind began intensifying and Aidan, Blake and roman looked up to see two more bullheads arriving and one of them was open to reveal a man in it holding some kind of spear, jumped down and landed in front of the white fang soldiers. He was wearing a black long coat with silver highlights, Black pants, The Spear was a double ended glaive and in the center of the pole was a dust chamber similar to what Myrtenaster his face however was hidden by a hood.

"Him." Roman said cockily. The mean stood and lowered his hood to reveal his face, he was probably in his late twenties or early thirties, His eyes were red and he had long silver hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Belladonna and I'm assuming you are Mr. Bianchi." He said calmly, Blake became confused at the last part of the sentence until Aidan spoke up. "Yeah and you are?" He asked.

The man bowed and spoke. "My Name is Maverick Argyris and as my 'Associate' Roman already said, I am in charge of this operation." He explained.

"I guessed as much, now next question how do you know our names?" Aidan asked.

"For your name Specifically, An associate of mine wishes to find and kill you." Maverick said calmly. "Apparently you butchered someone close to her during your time as an experiment." He explained.

"What?!" Aidan exclaimed, an e-e-experiment...Him?

"As for how I know your name, Ms. Belladonna, Well let's just say...the school flew too close to the sun." He said.

"Aidan..." Blake said, Aidan turned his head to look at Blake. "Ra..." she said. It then hit him.

"I'm going to kill that pyro..." Aidan growled but then looked at maverick who was smiling. "But first I'm going to kill you." As Aidan said this electricity began surging around his free hand.

"Kuwabara, Kuwabara." Maverick said, Aidan stopped moving for a moment and started laughing much to the confusion of roman and Blake.

"If you think I'm going to miss because of that you're dead wrong!" Aidan fired a blast of electricity at Maverick but a flash of red jumped in front of him and blocked it, when Aidan stopped and saw a man with red hair, red shirt, a long sleeved black trench coat with red designs and a white symbol on the left side, Black Pants, Black shoes and black gloves.

"Adam?!" Blake said in shock. The man called "Adam" Sheathed his sword and the red parts of his attire began glowing. "*Laughs* what do you know boy, It did work." Maverick said. Aidan charged towards maverick and Adam unsheathed his sword and performed a vertical slash, the slash extended and hit Aidan square in the chest sending him flying away from the others. Roman smiled and pointed Melodic Cudgel behind him at Blake's feet and pulled the trigger and causing an explosion knocking her back.

* * *

 **(Aidan)**

Aidan was sent crashing into one of the shipping containers; Aidan crawled out of the container and saw the man named Adam waiting for him.

"I'm surprised that didn't kill you." He said. "I don't die that easily." Aidan said readying his weapon. Taurus raised his sword but before he could do anything else he was stopped my maverick.

"Taurus, Leave now." He said earning a confused look from both Adam and Aidan.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU HAVE HIM ABSORB AND HIT ME WITH MY OWN ATTACK AND YOU TELL HIM TO LEAVE?!" Aidan shouted angrily. Maverick simply chuckled at this. "What's so funny jack ass!?" Aidan yelled.

"As much as I would love to see how you handle yourself against Adam, I rather keep him alive. As I recall you're searching for the murderer of Akane Hayashi no?" Maverick asked.

"How do you know about that?" Aidan asked. "Well, See if you kill Taurus you'll get your revenge however that will put a stop to my-" Maverick was cut off by aidan swinging dragonoid, Maverick blocked with his glaive and punched aidan in the chest knocking him back, Aidan pulled out north Dakota and started shooting at maverick and fired three shots. Maverick raised his free hand and blocked each bullet with his aura, Maverick raised his glaive and orange rune-marks appeared on the blade and fired a fireball at Aidan, The fireball hit North Dakota and caused it to explode in his hand but Aidan brought up his aura at the last minute.

The smoke cleared to reveal electricity surging around Aidan. "Taurus, I you advise. Leave now." Maverick said this time more sternly. Adam simply remained and ran too rejoin torchwick.

"Now then boy..." Maverick spun his glaive and pointed it at Aidan. "Show me your power." He said his eyes began glowing. Aidan readied dragonoid. "With pleasure!" He said with a growl.

' _Oni might not be exaggerating about this boy being dangerous.'_ maverick thought to himself.

* * *

 **(Blake and Sun)**

Blake slowly got up. And turned her head to see roman pointing Melodic Cudgel at her and fired a flare, before Blake could react a fireball flew past her and clashed with the flare causing both to cancel each-other out. "He's mine!" Cinder yelled as she ran past towards torchwick, Blake unsheathed gambol shroud and also charged towards torchwick but she saw a flash of red and her Gambol shroud clashed with a red sword, she looked to see Adam.

"Long time no see, Blake." He said, Adam broke the clash and swiped at Blake's feet but she jumped back and readied gambol shroud. "Adam, why are you working with that scum?!" she asked, She turned gambol shroud into its pistol form and fired several shots at him, Adam pointed blush and did the same the bullets hit each other and knocked each other out of the air.

"If we're truly to become equals with them, we need to show them what we are capable of." he said. "That isn't equality, its fear!" She said. They both stopped firing and Adam charged at Blake and swung wilt, Blake used her semblance to dodge it and slashed again however Adam quickly recovered from his previous attack and swung his weapons causing the attacks to clash with each other, Adam swung his sword again but Blake used her semblance to dodge and put some space between them. "Better to be feared the-" before he could continue a banana peel fell on his head, He reached for it and pulled it off and then looked up only to see sun falling down and landing on him and then jumping over to Blake.

"Leave her alone!" Sun said. Taking out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and turning it into its staff form. Adam got up and looked towards the two, He picked up wilt and got into a combat stance, Sun charged at Adam and swung his staff, Adam blocked the attack and pushed sun back and slashed at his feet but sun jumped and kicked Adam square in the chest knocking him back. Adam Pointed blush at sun and fired several shots but sun spun Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and deflected them. "HE'S MINE!" Blake ran past sun and dashed past Adam slashing in the process but Adam blocked them, Blake began slashing constantly at Adam who effortlessly block them, Adam swung wilt and Blake used her semblance making a shadow clone to take the hit and jump behind him, however Adam anticipated this and kicked Blake in the stomach as she landed and slashed her knocking her back. Sun kicked Adam in the chest and Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang separated into their Nunchaku/Shotgun form and swung them, Adam blocked the hits but had quickly leaned to the side when sun grabbed one of the guns and pulled the trigger firing the gun, Sun continued swinging and firing his weapon while Adam either dodged or blocked the shot. When sun stopped shooting, Blake took the opportunity to slash Adam knocking him back in the process.

* * *

 **(Cinder)**

Roman fired more flares at Cinder who did the same and fired more fireballs and each of their attacks canceled each other out, Cinder jumped in the air and roman fired another flare at her, Cinder fired a fireball and summoned her swords. When the fireball hit the flare it canceled each other out and cinder slashed downwards, roman blocked with his cane causing their weapons to clash.

"Is there anyone in this school who isn't a weirdo?!" Roman asked, He broke the clash and pushed cinder back and fired a flare at her, Cinder jumped up onto a nearby shipping container, Roman fired another flare at her but cinder jumped onto another container too avoid it. Cinder looked down towards roman and pointed her palm at him.

"That's grand coming from a punk like you!" She fired another fireball at torchwick however he ran away from it back towards Black and Sun.

' _I'm starting to see why Ruby had such an easy time mopping the floor with him.'_ Cinder thought to herself.

* * *

Aidan charged at maverick swinging his weapon relentlessly at his opponent however much to his annoyance the older man blocked all of them with his glaive, Aidan continued this assault until maverick counter one of the attacks and grabbed aidan by his neck and threw him into one of the shipping containers.

"Is that you're best?" Maverick said with a sly grin, Multiple bullets came out of the container and were flying towards maverick, Maverick quickly turned the dial on the center of the pole arm and stopped when the arrows on it hit blue, Rune-Marks appeared on the blade of the weapon and he stabbed it into the ground creating an ice shield to block the bullets, Aidan ran out of the container and swung dragonoid breaking the ice shield, Aidan pointed South at maverick but he side stepped dodging the bullets and swung his glaive at aidan but he blocked with his pistol.

"Hm, maybe oni was right about you." Maverick said, Aidan pushed maverick back and fired more bullets, Maverick spun his glaive and blocked the bullets however one of the bullets made it through and went through his right shoulder. Maverick fired an ice blade at Aidan but the blade hit south and cutting it in half. Aidan dropped the destroyed pistol and looked at his opponent.

"Those were my favorite guns!" He yelled.

"Cry me a river." was all simply maverick said, Maverick raised his glaive again but stopped when Aidan spoke, "Hold up, I don't understand something..." Aidan said.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Why? Why are you helping the white fang?" Aidan asked and noticed maverick smiled at his question.

"You feel the Faunus pain, No?" He asked.

"What?"

"You disagree with the way Faunus are treated am I correct? Humans have done nothing but corrupt this world, corroding it, Poison it and where does all the blame go to The Faunus." He explained. "The Faunus have been on the receiving end of the human race's wrath and all they want in life is to be mere equals but are still denied the equality they deserve. Being forced to thrive in the darkness that humans themselves have created."

"But aren't you a human yourself, the way Blake reacted too you and Torchwick is enough to tell me you aren't a Faunus!" Aidan said. "No, I'm not human...*Raises his arms in the air* I will be the one to bring remnant back to its former glory, I will lead the Faunus into equality." Maverick said raising his glaive and turning the dust dial to the yellow section and the rune-marks appeared again and the blade and maverick pointed it at Aidan and fired a blast of electricity, Aidan blocked with dragonoid but unbeknownst to Aidan though his sword having a third form that was a firearm caused the gun components to become unstable. Aidan broke through Mavericks attack and too his shock the sword started sparking, he threw his sword towards maverick but he deflected back it back at Aidan, Aidan dodged it but the sword stabbed into a nearby dust container.

The sword exploded and this caused the dust container it was stabbed in too explode, Aidan was sent flying by the explosion. Maverick used ice dust to shield himself from the blast. When the explosions stopped, Maverick broke the ice shield and looked around for Aidan's body and saw him lying on the floor trying to get up. Maverick walked over to Aidan with his glaive ready.

When maverick reached Aidan he stabbed Aidan with his Glaive and lifted him up. "It appears oni was wrong about you." Maverick turned the dust dial to electricity and electrocuted Aidan earning screams from him. "Oni was indeed wrong about you." Aidan looked at maverick in the eye as he continued to electrocute him and Aidan's eyes flashed red for a moment.

'Wait did his eyes just?' Aidan reached for the end of the glaive he was stabbed with and grabbed the pole, Aidan pushed the blade deeper in his chest and lifted the glaive and maverick off the ground.

"WHAT?!" Maverick looked at Aidan in shock, Aidan threw maverick at an already destroyed shipping container and this caused the glaive to be pulled out of Aidan's chest, Aidan fell on his knees and gripped his chest with his hand. Maverick recovered and his aura appeared around him for a second. "DON'T TEST ME!" He yelled.

"I won't let you..." Aidan said, doing his best to stand up. "What?" Maverick said standing up. "I won't let you destroy the world she wanted to protect." Aidan said finally managing to stand up. "I won't let you kill her dream!" Aidan yelled, His left arm started glowing red, much to mavericks shock.

 _"I forgot about his damn enhanced arm."_ Maverick cursed to himself. "I said…DON'T TEST ME!" Maverick pointed his glaive at Aidan and ran towards him, Aidan still gripping his chest was unable to make an attempt to defend against it. Maverick thrust his glaive forward but before instead of hitting Aidan, the glaive hit an ice wall.

"What?!" Maverick yelled in anger, before he could react two kunai hit the wall in front of him and began glowing red and exploded knocking him back and destroying the wall. Aidan was unmoved but before he could do anything, someone grabbed his arm and he looked to see a girl in a Grimm mask.

"Come on! Before he gets up, we need to regroup with Ruby and the others!" She said, Aidan listened but something about her voice sounded familiar to him. The girl ran and Aidan followed her.

* * *

 **(Roman)**

When Torchwick ran back to Taurus, He was hoping he would have dealt with the girl however much to his shock and dismay the girl wasn't just beating him but there was another kid with her and he had a tail.

'Where are these kids coming from?!' He thought to himself, Roman looked above Taurus and the other two to see a shipping container hanging above them and fired at it, the container fell and Blake, Sun and Adam jumped out of the way however sun landed right in front of Torchwick who had Melodic Cudgel pointed at him.

"Today just isn't your day?" Roman said. "HEY!" Roman looked up and he silent cursed himself, Sun used this opportunity to escape and go find Blake. Ruby stabbed crescent rose into the roof of the warehouse. "Well hello their red, isn't it past your bed time?" Torchwick cockily asked.

"Ruby are these people your friends?" Penny asked. "Penny get back" Ruby said. Roman used this opportunity to fire a flare at her, Ruby turned back too look at roman only to be knocked back by an explosion. Roman laughed but cut it short when he rolled out of the way and looked towards the source of it and when all the color drained from his face.

* * *

 **(Cinder)**

When Ruby was sent knocked back by the explosion roman caused, Something snapped in cinder and all she saw was red and looked towards roman and fired a fireball at him but he dodged it and he looked towards her and upon doing so began running, Cinder jumped down from the container and was about to chase after him however she was stopped when penny jumped down in front of her and her swords came out of the metal pack on her back (Unintentional rhyme). Cinder looked in shock and jumped back when penny launched the swords at multiple white fang soldiers charging at us, Cinder used the opportunity to jump to the rooftop and help ruby up.

"Are you all right?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"I feel like i got hit by Magnhild..." Ruby said putting a hand on her head; Cinder chuckled lightly at ruby comment. Cinder and Ruby both looked up to see penny using her swords too pull down a bullhead with her swords.

"How-What is she?" Cinder asked.

* * *

 **(Maverick)**

Maverick got up and looked towards the destruction that was being caused, When he reached the source he wasn't expecting to see a girl pulling down a bullhead, He turned around and saw the Aidan and the girl from before, he raised his glaive and fired a fireball at them and it hit them from behind launching them forward and watched as they landed on the ground on their fronts. Before he could fire another one, he had to move out the way of the bullhead finally crashing down into the shipping yard.

'Hmm, Maybe another day.' He thought to himself as he began walking away.

* * *

 **(Éclair)**

When she and Aidan were launched forward but fortunately for her, the black knocked aidan out however it also knocked her mask off thus revealing her face, When they crashed forward, she immediately got up and picked aidan up(Which was difficult because he was heavy as fuck) and ran for the entrance. When she reached it Cinder, Blake, Sun, Ruby and Penny were already there and for a moment cinder eyes widened in shock but then quickly dissipated it.

She sat Aidan down next to a nearby crate and simply checked his pulse and not surprised by the fact that he was still alive. _'Why am I not even surprised by the fact that he's still alive.'_ She thought to herself.

"Is he okay?" Penny asked. Éclair did not turn around too respond she simply kept her back turned. "Yeah, He has survived way worse from what I heard about him at the school." She explained. "So…um Blake was it…I'm Scarlet Éclair, I'm team RWBY's Support member."

"Nice to mee- FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT LEGOLAS AND IRIS!" Blake screamed.

"What?" They all asked in unison. "I'll explain later ruby, you're the fastest out of everyone here, go to beacon and find Legolas and iris!" Blake said.

"R-right." She said and in a flash of rose petals she was gone.

* * *

 **(Ruby)**

In a matter of seconds ruby had arrived at beacon, and much to her surprised there were scorch marks everywhere in front of the school and from how each of them looked, the person was using fire dust.

"Legolas? Iris?" Ruby yelled out in concern. "Over here!" Ruby turned around to see Iris carrying legolas on her back and with Heaven flower in her other hand. Ruby ran towards them and helped set legolas down on the ground. Legolas armor was completely destroyed and he was covered in scorch marks as well, Ruby looked towards iris and saw the same thing, however iris looked concerned.

"Iris what happened? Who did this to legolas?" She asked her voice full of concern for her friends.

"Ra..." Iris said no emotion evident in her voice. "Ra?"

"Yes ruby! Ra did this! He and some mercenary with the ability to control shadows nearly killed me and legolas! What don't you understand?" Iris yelled her voice now filled with anger. She looked at ruby and saw her looking down at the floor and she immediately regretted what she said. "Ruby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell...I can't believe that." Iris explained.

"It's fine, let's just get legolas to the infirmary" She said while picking legolas up, ruby quickly helped her and moved to help her.

* * *

 **(Hours Later)**

After getting legolas to the infirmary, Yang, Neo, Weiss, Blake, Éclair, and Cinder returned with a still unconscious Aidan. They stopped by his dorm room and were semi surprised to find all of Ra's stuff gone but ignored it and put Aidan on his bed.

"The stab wound on his chest, it's gone but how?" Éclair asked. "He always claimed he was a fast healer, Maybe that's why he can survive half the stuff he deals with." Neo guessed but she was just as curious.

"We should probably let him get some sleep and we could use some ourselves." Éclair said, she walked towards the door and neo followed her. They entered the hallway and both headed toward their respective dorm room, Éclair didn't mind not wearing her mask because luckily for her, neo had never met her before the incident so she was safe.

When she reached the dorm room all four members of Team RWBY were standing their looking at her.

"Guy's what is the matter?" She asked somewhat scared she wasn't wearing her mask. The door behind her closed and she saw cinder leaning against it.

"Akane…Is that really you?" Cinder and yang said in unison.

"Aww…Crap baskets…" Akane said.

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

How she ended up interrogation room was beyond her, If she could blame anyone it was definitely that fox huntress she fought. _'Taser at the end on the Escrima sticks..Seriously how is that fair. Granted it's effective but serious that's bullshit'_ she thought to herself, her ears twitching in anger, She put her hand on the top of her hand and brushed past her ears.

The door to the interrogation room opened and a man in a green suit with white hair and glasses came in holding a scroll in its tablet form. "So you are the Mercenary Sienna and Azure captured during their mission?" He asked.

"So what if I am?" She said, causing the man to laugh. "You're a little young to be a Mercenary don't you think?" he asked somewhat surprised by her age.

"Well aren't you a little old to be a school headmaster?" she responded. The man remained calm and simply continued speaking. "So you are aware of who I am?" He asked.

"Yes, your name is Ozpin a Huntsman and Headmaster of Beacon Academy and your bounty is 10,000,000 Lien." She said. "10,000,000?" Ozpin asked a little shocked at the number.

"Yep. No one will take the bounty though…They mostly go for anything related to Schnee or Human politician or Higher up white fang members." She explained. "I see." Was all he said before continuing.

"Ms. Gatti I believe you name is." He said causing her to glare at him in confusion. "It's my job to know these things as a Teacher and a Huntsman. I am not here to arrest you or execute if that's what you originally thought, I am here with an offer." He said.

"What offer?" She asked. "I would like you to join my school as a student." He said shocking her. "are you insane or are you mentally challenged?" She asked.

"No. I simply cannot stand by and watch someone waste their talents on taking the lives on others when they can be using it to protect others." He explained.

"But…I killed people…human politicians…" She said.

"Yes however I am aware of the corruption they have caused and while I do believe that you should be punished for your crimes however I'm offering you a chance for redemption." He said. "If I accept, who will be put on a team with?"She asked. Ozpin showed her the scroll and three windows were open she looked at the windows and saw three people two boys and one girl. The first boy had white hair and was wielding a giant sword; The Girl had blue hair and was wielding what looked like a Naginata Sniper, The third and final boy was wearing some kind of atlesian armor and was wielding a sniper rifle.

"So that's the team I will be assigned too?" She asked.

"Yes. The former member of the team turned out to be a Spy for the white fang and nearly killed Ms. Bellerose and Mr. Largorio and before anything could be done, he escaped." He explained.

 _'They were really willing to betray their own teammates like that?'_ She thought to herself. She was torn by the decision, One Hand she has a chance to become something more than a mercenary and actually put her skills to better use and on the other hand, She could kill Ozpin now and collect the bounty setting her for life but even if she could kill him, she would still most likely be killed the moment she leaves this room.

"Alright…I'll join you're school." She said. he stood up and walked towards the door gesturing for her to follow; She stood up and followed him.

 _'Maybe this is the better choice.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **AKANE IS ALIVE! DUH, DUH, DUH! Well for a majority of you who have read "Return of a Dragon" And saw that scene..you probably though that Koori oni was akane but unfortunately you are wrong. Originally i wasn't gonna bring Akane back because of reasons and me doing it in my other story was personally a mistake in my opinion HOWEVER The reason i'm doing it in this story is because it's a waste of an OC and she has a lot more potential than that and so i brought her back.**

 **That death battle though was...EPIC! i liked that they were Able to get Barbra too reprise her role for the Match up and we can all agree it went out with a Yang, And for all u Final Fantasy fans out their i'm sorry that tifa lost but...Yang is just too hot for Tifa to handle, She almost had a victory until things just snapped out of place.**

 **Now lets talks about the first two Episodes of RWBY Volume 3 and can i just say...THE HYPE IS REAL! The Animation has improved since Volume 1 and 2 and i like a majority of the newly revealed characters already and i'm Definitely looking forward too the fight Between Qrow and Winter, Personally i find it funny and ironic that Neptune has Aquaphobia(Fear of Water) given his namesake and his weapon however i'm not gonna hold that against him(Probably) and...can i just say...Poor Scarlet(The canon character not my OC) That had to hurt.**

 **Nora's Semblance though...Damn...I'm tempted to make a Fight between her and Aidan and find out who wins...It's almost shocking.(I know that was shitty.)**

 **ANYWAY! Next Chapter! Aidan, legolas and Iris get a new Team Member and Things are opened up a bit about iris and Akane starts facing the music. I WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8: Semblance and Sorrow

**Warning: Iris Backstory is kinda sad, so be warned of the feels!**

* * *

 **(Legolas)**

Legolas woke up to an annoying beeping noise and what he saw both shocked him and didn't. He was in the school infirmary; He looked around to see Mercury holding clothes.

"Sup 117?" He asked with a smirk.

"I swear to god, I'm going to stab Aidan when I see him..." Legolas thought aloud. "Not his fault you don't like being named after a famous Video Game character." Mercury quickly replied. "Life isn't a video game and I don't have an A.I for a partner." He said.

"But he was a super soldier." Mercury said.

"I hate you and aidan beyond comprehension." Legolas said become more annoyed with Mercury. "Emerald tells me the same thing but I know she loves me." He said with a smirk, Mercury tossed Legolas the pair of clothes and Legolas quickly grabbed them.

"The Doctors said you could leave the moment you woke up, since your body is augmented and your aura is unlocked; you recovered incredibly faster than they expected." He explained.

"Really glad I chose to undergo the process." He said. "So what happened to my armor?" He asked and mercury sighed.

"Unfortunately, its toast we don't think it can be repaired, not even Ruby thinks she is capable of repairing the armor and as we all know she is basically an expert when it comes to weapons and your suit was no exception." He said. "I don't trust a 15 year old with high end military grade equipment." He said, While he did respect ruby and admired her incredible talent...He didn't like it when she got….technical with his stuff more specifically his armor.

"And couldn't even save you from a couple of grenades." He said. "H-H-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Legolas said quickly becoming embarrassed. "From the sound of the explosions and from what ruby said when examining the armor, all of the damage was mostly explosive damage." He explained earning a groan from Legolas, "Great…now do you mind getting out so I can change." He said and mercury shrugged and left the room.

 _'500,000 lien worth of military hardware out the fucking window….I fucking hate you ra'_ Legolas thought to himself.

* * *

 **(Akane/Éclair)**

Akane had been in some pretty tense situations before although given those were Relationship issues with Aidan and Dealing with her brother who was probably the most over protective brother in the world however dying and miraculously surviving and returning under a new name and having your own best friend discover it's you tops all of those.

"Akane is that really you?" Cinder asked her voice filled with a mix of Joy and Anger. Akane looked frantically around the room avoid both cinders and yang gaze while Weiss and Ruby looked confused and Blake had a shocked expression on her face. Akane let out a sigh knowing there was no avoid this situation now.

"Yes...It's me…" She said closing her eyes not wanting to look cinder in the eye knowing she might have been mad, so when cinder embraced her in a hug she was generally shocked and too much to her further shock; cinder began crying shocking both Her and Ruby.

"We…*sniff*…thought you were gone." She said, Crying into akanes shoulder, Akane returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a while with Akane trying to understand why ruby was giving her a really scary glare; cinder broke the embrace and immediately punched akane in the stomach causing her to fall over clenching her stomach.

"That's for putting Me, Aidan, Ryu and the others through grief hell!" She yelled. Akane slowly got up off the floor. "Blame…Faunus…ninja...Samurai…person." was all akane said trying to breath but failing. Blake finally spoke up.

"How are you alive? Aidan and Cinder said you were dead." She said. Akane was finally able to stand and catch her breath. "Long story short, Semblance put me in a Death like state...stopped the bleeding but made it look like I was dead, when I woke up I was literally six feet under." She said leaning against the door for support.

"So when do you plan to tell Aidan and STAR?" Blake asked and soon immediately regretted it when akane eyes widened at the thought.

"I think it's best if she waits for now Blake." Weiss finally spoke up deciding to side with akane on the matter. "There's no telling how Aidan or the others might react to this revelation." She explained.

"Alright, now...next question…Where is she going to sleep?" Blake asked earning an awkward amount of silence from her teammates.

"I'll let you guys sort that out, I'm going to go check on Emerald and the others." Cinder said before quickly opening the door and leaving making sure to close it behind her.

* * *

 **(Iris)**

Iris didn't take her eyes of her Heaven's Flower; A High Caliber Sniper Naginata, The weapon she created herself in order to kill the creatures of Grimm, In order to make sure that incident never happened again to anyone...but Ra's Betrayal, Fighting him and that mercenary...Legolas nearly being killed by them...she almost had a repeat of that incident. Iris looked at the blade of Heaven's Flower and stared at the dried up blood covering the blade.

However...trying to kill another person...that was something she never thought she'd have to do. During the fight with Ra and the Mercenary, Iris saw Legolas about to be killed and lost control and used her semblance to save him...by impaling the man with Heaven's Flower. She missed his Chest by a large margin only hitting him in the shoulder however she'd never used her weapon...she never used her semblance like that at all.

Her semblance increased everything about her. Speed, Strength, everything effectively making her stronger due to her own lack in physical capabilities(As Aidan and Legolas had proven in a lot of training sessions) however her own speed and her semblance made up for that but she rarely used her semblance but the way she used it during the fight scared her...was killing someone that easy?

"Miss Bellerose." A new voice said, iris turned around to see ozpin standing behind her.

"Professor Ozpin." She said.

"If you are not busy, I wish to speak with you." He said

* * *

Ozpin had lead iris to his office and upon reaching sat down in the chair behind his desk while iris stood their amazed at the office if she could call it one. The offices clockwork design made it very interesting in style, she looked up to see the lights visible from the bottom of the school.

"Miss Bellerose, Would you please care to take a seat." he said gesturing towards the chair, Iris walked towards it and took a seat. "i have been made aware about the incident with Ra, And i would first like to apologize about the incident." He said.

"Why would you?" She asked confused by the apology. "My job as headmaster of this academy, Is to train and guide students on the path they want to follow and as headmaster of this school it is my job to protect them as well, if I am unable to do so that is because of my own inability to prevent it from happening." He explained. Iris looked down at her hands.

"And it seems something is troubling you." He said.

"Professor, have you ever…killed someone before?" She asked. "Unfortunately, I have and each time I did was more difficult to stomach than the last, And I am also aware of what happened from what your teammate said, Why do you ask when you didn't kill Ra or the Mercenary?" he asked.

"I came so close, so close to killing t." She said meekly

"Ms. Bellerose" Ozpin said and then sighed. "I understand what you're going through however sometimes taking the life of another can save the life of someone else, you saw your teammate about to be injured and you did everything in your power to save him and you did, I understand that the sheer thought of taking a life is difficult but sometimes there is no other choice." He explained.

"Right…" she said.

"Both your Teammates, Mr., Largorio and Mr. Bianchi know this for themselves." Iris looked up at the last name. "Who is Bianchi?" she asked.

"Bianchi is your team leader's real last name, if you are not aware of this, Aidan is diagnosed with Amnesia and is unable to remember his past." He explained,

"Why didn't he tell us?" She said to herself but then she immediately spoke again. "Wait, what do you mean that Aidan knows what it's like?" She asked, Ozpin remained silent for a moment.

"Ms. Bellerose, What I'm about to tell you will make you uneasy around him, and what I tell you will stay between me and you because he needs to learn about his past on his own, Am I understood?" He said, iris thought about this for a second before nodding.

"Alright, What I'm about to tell you is something that no one deserves to have happened to them." He said and proceeded to begin the story.

* * *

 **(Aidan)**

Aidan woke up to some weird things before however seeing a Cat-Faunus Girl who in his opinion looked like Blake except the girl had purple hair was something that topped all of that.

"Umm, so who are you?" He asked kind of confused and nervous about what was happening. "Oh, my name is Violet Gatti, I'm your new Team Member. Professor Ozpin told me to tell you from this point on I will be your partner while Iris Bellerose will be Legolas Largorio's Partner." She explained. Aidan got out of his bed and stretched.

"Alright Violet, My name is Aidan Bianchi-Yukimura." He said.

"I am aware of whom you are and it's nice to meet you." She said putting her hand out which Aidan took and shook. "So let me guess, Cat Faunus?" He asked.

"Yeah, So?" She said becoming annoyed.

"Nice! Blake might feel better knowing there is another cat to play with." He said jokingly.

"Um, I'm sorry coming again?" She asked and Aidan slapped his forehead. "Was supposed to keep that a secret but oh well cats out of the bag now, No Pun intended." He said. "One of the Students hear is named Blake Belladonna and she is a Cat Faunus as well." He explained earning a smile from violet.

"Oh Okay, I would like to meet her." She said. "Alright, Follow me." He said leading her out the dorm room and towards team RWBY's Dorm.

"So Violet, if you don't mind me asking what's your weapon anyway?" he asked.

"I'm mostly skilled with a Bow, I use specialized Dust Arrows." She said.

"Really, any other weapons?" He asked.

"A Pistol and Two Combat knives." She said.

"Okay from what you told me, you're more of a long range type fighter; more used to picking enemies of with your bow and only resorting to close range combat when you're position has been compromised am I correct?" He asked, Violet looked at him in shock

"Yes, that is actually correct." She said. "Alright, you and Legolas in a way use the same methods, Legolas primary weapon is DMR or Sniper Rifle and he mostly prefers this method similar to you however unlike you he doesn't use dust augmented rounds. And like you when his position is comprised will resort to close range combat using a pistol and a knife. Since you're my partner I will do my best to make things easier for when you're doing this." He said.

"Alright, By the way where are your weapons?" She asked. "Currently, all three of them are destroyed…I used a sword and two pistols but all three were destroyed following a recent incident with the white fang." He explained.

"Ah okay." she said. _'Hmm, maybe this will be fun.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **(Iris)**

When Ozpin finished the story, iris had her hands covering her mouth in total and utter shock. "They turned him...into a killing machine?" She asked in disbelief. "Unfortunately yes, when it was over and he escaped, he injured his head in the process and as you can see was left with only a name, weapons and fate worse than any ever endured." he said.

"Who would do this to their own son...?" She said in disbelief. "I don't know. Ms. Bellerose it is imperative that you keep this a secret, if he learns the truth it will cause more damage to him than it will fix the damage." He explained and Iris nodded.

Ozpin looked at Iris and thought about what she had asked him before. "Ms. Bellerose, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to become a huntress? Given the nature of this path you do realize you may indeed one day have to take a life." He said.

Iris sighed at the question. "It's…long story." She said.

* * *

 ** _'It happened 7 years ago, I was only twelve at the time.'_**

 _A Large village can be seen with a couple of children playing around, one of the kids was a girl with black hair with blue tips._

 _"Alright, Iris you're turn to seek!" one of the boys said. "Alright…" Iris said and faced the wall and began counting._

 ** _'then before the game could even start the alarm bell went off, whenever it's used they usually ring it once too signal a town meeting, twice to signal bandits and three times to signal that grimm are coming…and unfortunately it was the grimm…and there was horde of them.'_**

 _The town bell began ringing and upon hearing it iris stopped counting and ran for her home and all the other kids did the same. Iris kept running pushing past townsfolk in order to reach her destination, she was silently cursing to herself._ _"Why! Why now?!"_

 ** _'Whenever there is grimm about to come we usually hide in the bottom of our houses, we made them in order to endure these kinds of problems but everyone was tired of hiding.'_**

 _When iris reached her home the door was already open, telling her that her parents were already home. When iris ran inside she saw her mother holding a naginata and her dad holding an axe. "Mom! Dad! Why is that happening now?!"Iris asked._

 _"Iris, Listen to me carefully. I want you to go the room and stay in their no matter what, do not come out, no matter what you hear. Okay?" Her mother asked. Iris began crying at this._

 ** _'I knew she and dad and the others were going to go fight'_**

 _Iris's mother grabbed iris by the wrist and lead her to the basement, she opened the door and lead iris into the basement, and she looked around for it and found a trap door. She lead iris into the safe room and said one thing to you. "Please stay safe sweet heart." She said before closing the trap door and locking it._

* * *

Ozpin looked at iris and saw that tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Ms. Bellerose, I'm sorry for what you had to endure." He said.

"I Knew! I knew they were going to try and defend the village and I couldn't do anything but listen in horror as they were slaughtered!" Iris said this caused the dam to break and she began crying uncontrollably. Ozpin simply got up and walked over to iris and sat down in the chair next to her. Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Bellerose, I believe your parents did what they did because they wanted to protect you from that danger." He said.

Iris continued crying at the memory; she would be lying if it didn't keep haunting her.

* * *

 ** _(Iris-7 Years ago, 17 hours after the Attack)_**

 _Everything was quiet, The Screams and the howling finally stopped however she was scared now. She didn't know if anyone was alive or if the Grimm were still there searching for her. She looked up at the ceiling when she heard gunfire and swords clashing with flesh and howling, and then everything went quiet._

 _"I think we got a survivor!" a male voiced yell._

 _"Are you sure?" another person that sounded male as well asked. "Wolf Faunus remember." he said, iris breathing began to quicken, and she looked around the room and saw a sword and immediately ran for it and picked it up. She looked at the entrance to the room and noticed it started to shake violently, iris readied the weapon._

 _"Are you seriously having difficulty with a door azure?" a male voice asked._

 _"Don't push it Hessonite." The man named azure said._

 _"Hey guys...you do realize there is a lock on the door...right?" the female voice asked. There was quiet and then it was gone by the locks on the door being used. "Oooohh...Thanks sienna." Both men said. The door opened and a female jumped down it, upon doing so iris let out a yell and charged swinging the sword however the woman redirected it for the iris to stab the sword in the wall and iris fell on her behind and began crawling back._

 _"We have a kid here! Find Terra and get started on find any family now!" Sienna said. Both men began running to regroup, iris looked at iris and could tell she was terrified, Sienna walked towards iris and she immediately began crawling back until her back was against the wall._

 _"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Sienna said gently, When she reached she put her hand out. "I'm here to help, Come on let's get you somewhere safe." she said. Iris hesitantly took her hand and she pulled iris onto her feet and lead her out of the safe room. Upon reaching the surface, iris feel to her knees and started crying, Everything was in ruins, the houses were destroyed, The people were gone...everything was gone. Sienna put her hand on iris shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry..." sienna said._

* * *

 **(Violet-Present)**

When they finally reached Team RWBY dorm room, Aidan stopped in front of the door and looked at her. "By the way, I know you're a mercenary." Aidan said bluntly causing Violet to reach for her knife. "Calm, down…Ozpin sent me and only me a text telling me. For now it stays between us and team RWBY however you need to tell Iris and Legolas eventually or never which ever you think is right." He said.

"You know, I'm starting to like you a lot right now." Violet said with a smile. "That depends want to go out later?" Aidan said confidently.

"Sorry, as nice as that sounds, I have to say no." She said with a laugh. "Oh Well, It's fine." Aidan said. Aidan knocked on the door and heard what look like a struggle.

 _"Shit! He's here! Go in the bathroom and put you're mask on!"_ Blake said there was a crashing noise and they heard a door close, Aidan looked at Violet who simply shrugged, the door opened and in the doorway was Ruby.

"Aidan! It's good to see you're okay!" Ruby Said excitedly. "Thanks, anyway is um Blake here?" Aidan asked. "Yeah, She in the room." She said.

"Alright, Violet why don't you go talk to Blake and Ruby I need to ask you something, In Private." Aidan said. "Sure" Ruby said. Violet walked inside and ruby walked out closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **(Aidan and Ruby)**

When ruby closed the door, she looked at Aidan wondering what he wanted to talk about. "So Ruby, You made Crescent Rose by yourself right?" He asked, Ruby became confused by this question but decided to answer it. "Well with some help from my Uncle Qrow but yeah." she replied. "I need a big favor." he said.

"Which is?" She asked. Aidan's face turned a red that put Ruby's cloak too shame, The fact that he didn't know how to do this was kinda embarrassing given the type of weapon he used. "Canyouteachmehowtobuildweaponsplease?!" He said really fast.

"You want me to teach you how to build weapons?" She asked. Aidan nodded. "Sure, don't see why not besides I always wanted to be a teacher." She said with her usual grin. Aidan let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ruby." He said.

* * *

 **(Violet)**

"Hi I'm Violet, Um which one of you is Blake Belladonna?" She asked. She looked around the room and saw three girls and one of them she immediately recognized as The Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company Weiss Schnee.

"That would be me." Blake said, Violet stared at Blake and could tell that Aidan was right about her being a Cat-Faunus. "You're a cat Faunus as well?" She asked, Blake looked at her in shock but she guess that Either Aidan told her or she could tell like sun.

"Yes. But how did you know?" She asked. "Well you're friend Aidan told me by accident and also the bow is a dead giveaway." Violet pointed out. "Also because Aidan said I should tell you guys and get this out of the way right now. I used to be a Mercenary." She said bluntly. Earning stares from both yang and Weiss.

"You used to be a what?!" Weiss exclaimed. "A Mercenary, Miss Schnee." Violet said teasingly. Weiss was about to say something however she immediately stopped herself and instead pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, I shouldn't be surprised consider I'm friends with a Blonde Brute, An energetic Red head and a former terrorist." Weiss stated.

"That's the spirit Ice Queen! Two kitty cats for the price of one, this day couldn't get any more Purr-Fect!" And with that both cat Faunus groaned at the blondes joke. "Come on that was a good one." Yang said. "No it wasn't." Violet, Weiss and Blake said in unison.

* * *

 **(Farran)**

Farran has had his share of injuries from previous contracts however that injury the girl gave him was something that shocked him. And now here he was standing in front of Maverick, Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick his employers.

"Their semblances. What are they?" Maverick asked, this was certainly something that needed looking into in order to avoid this problem. "My guess on the girls is something like yours except instead of using your anger to increase your own physical abilities hers increases it without any issues but my guess is she doesn't use her semblance that often." Farran explained.

"I see, and the soldiers?" He asked. "The kid's semblance allows him to form a dome shield around him using his aura, He is also able to form it around other objects and people because he used it save the girl from one of the grenades." He explained.

"I see…" was all maverick said. "Hey Boss, about that bianchi kid, is he as dangerous as oni made him to be?" He asked, whenever oni mentioned him, there was always a hint of fear in her voice, so when maverick said he fought the boy, that's when he needed to know.

"That is still up for debate, so for now we will need to work in the shadows to avoid any more unnecessary confrontations." Was all maverick said before walking away with Roman and Adam following right behind him.

* * *

 **Iris Semblance - Empowerment: This semblance allows Iris to enter a state where all her abilities are pushed to there fullest possible potential.**

 **Legolas Semblance - Sancturary:** **Allows Legolas to form a domed shield made of aura**

 **Aidan's Semblance - Permate: Allows Aidan to turn his aura into electricity and use it(More to be explained in later chapters)**

 **Ra's Semblance - Flame Control: Allows ra to manipulate any fire in his immediate area.**

 **Alright, I got to work on this chapter after publishing 7 and i got a very big start on it and finished it, as you can see! So Next Chapter will have a Time Skip, Sending us into Volume 2, That's basically all i gotta say... Anyway i will see you guys next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Subltey

**(Éclair/Akane)**

Akane would be lying if she said the past few months didn't have it's up and down, The first one being her sword now named Frozen Love and the complicated process of turning it into a gun blade(as suggested by Blake, Ruby and Iris) however their wouldn't have been problem if...she knew how to use a gun. Being trained all her life by her family along with her brother, they were taught the old ways instead of the new way. So guns were something she wasn't used to and even Aidan before she ended getting killed noted she was horrible with guns (and she has the scar too prove it).

However after a lot of struggle (and a lot of practice at a shooting range in Vale) she learned how to use a gun correctly an even showed some improved accuracy when using her kunai. The next mishap was Ruby, She had asked about what cinder likes because she knew her longer than ruby and this honestly shocked and confused her until she realized that ruby had a crush on her which honestly surprised her, While she didn't have anything against Ruby it was difficult for her to give her advice because she didn't really know what advice to give her. And this eventually lead to them turning to Aidan for advice and much to both their surprise, Aidan revealed to them that cinder has a crush on ruby however she doesn't like to admit it because she is kinda nervous and that he and neo constantly try and push her to make the first move but never works, So when aidan said he would help ruby was beyond happy…then…a month later when they were thinking of a plan…they became, lost when they saw something that honestly to this day still haunted both her and Ruby.

* * *

 **(Akane-Flashback)**

 _Ruby and Akane were walking down the hallway to Team RWBY's discussing what ruby should do in order to get cinder to admit her feelings. "How about I make her cookies?" Ruby said, Akane laughed internally at the thought, Ruby was definitely obsessed with cookies (You can't blame her cookies are godlike!) "As good as that idea sounds, I don't think it will work but we'll keep that idea just in case." Akane said. When they reached the dorm room door, Ruby put her scroll in the lock and it went green signaling it was unlocked and upon entering the room, Ruby and akane immediately had a nose bleed at what they saw. They were cloths all over the floor and on Blake's bed was Yang on top of neo and upon seeing the two red clad huntresses froze like deer caught in a head light._

 _"Oh…Hey guys…" Yang said nervously, her face red from embarrassment. Ruby fell backwards passing out and luckily akane caught her and tried her best to stay conscious. "You Know! We'll wait outside!" Akane said very quickly her face turning a new type of red that matched hers and Ruby's namesakes. Akane dragged ruby outside into the hall way and closed the door behind them, Leaving all four girls embarrassed at the incident._

 _'That's something I never thought I see in my life.' Akane thought to herself, she knocked on Team JNPRs door and was relieved when Ren opened the door._

 _"Hey Éclair…um, what happened to Ruby?" He asked his voice full of concern. "Let's just say…she saw something M Rated." She said and Ren immediately caught on and stepped out of the way to let them in the room. Akane dragged ruby to the nearest bed and lifted her onto the bed, Akane then wiped the blood dripping from her nose._

 _"When you said she saw something 'M Rated' what did she see exactly?" Ren asked concerned for his friend. "Well…" Akane said and gestured Ren to come closer and he did and she whispered something in his ear and his face turned crimson. "Oh…" Was all he said. "Yeah…so can we just wait here until yang and neo…um…finish or clean up?" She asked. "Of Course, I'm going to go…clear my mind." And with that he left the dorm room and went for a walk._

 **(Couple of Minutes Later-Flashback)**

 _A couple of minutes later, There was a knock on the door and akane answered it to find a still red faced yang and neo fully dressed although a bit disheveled. "Sooo…How is ruby doing?" Yang asked meekly. "Still unconscious but…um when did you and neo…start um?" Akane had difficulty getting the words out, she wasn't used to this kind of scenario. "We'll tell you later, anyway sorry you had to see that." Neo said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Its fine but next time gives us a warning or leave a sock on the door knob." She said._

* * *

"Hey éclair, what are you thinking about?" yang asked, Akane face lit up red. "LAST YEARS LECTURE FROM PROFESSOR PORT'S CLASS!" She said very loudly and then proceeded to cover her face with her hands when Aidan sat down at the table Team JNPR was sitting at with his teammates, Yang looked over to Blake too see what she was doing. "What you reading?" She asked her. "Oh just some…notes from last semester." Blake lied, Yang caught a grape in her mouth and proceeded to eat it. "Lame." Yang said, another grape made its way towards yang and before she caught it, someone else caught it with their hand and yang looked to the owner of too sees it was neo, grinning and eating the grape that was meant for yang. "Hey, Beautiful." Yang said, Neo rolled her eyes and simply sat on yang's lap and leaned back against yang's chest, yang's face turned red earning a few laughs from the other table.

* * *

 **(Team JNPR and AVIL)**

"Never thought I'd see the day where Neo has yang whipped." Aidan said trying his best not to laugh. "Come on don't tease them Aidan, I think they look cute together." Pyrrha said. "Still feel bad that Ruby and Éclair had found out the Hard-way." Ren said. "Hey it could have been worse." Iris said.

"How exactly, could it have been worse?" Ren said.

"Don't answer that iris." Aidan quickly said. "And don't think about it either." Legolas quickly added. "Now if only another pair would get together." Violet said as the rest of team CMSN sat down with ruby slamming a binder on the table, cinder sat as close to ruby as possible causing Aidan to sigh.

' _For god's sake cinder, just make the first fucking move.'_ Aidan thought to himself.

* * *

 **(Ruby)**

"Sister, Friends...Weiss." Ruby said earning her a glare from Weiss. "Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said. "This ought to be good." Yang said and tried to catch another grape in her mouth but neo caught it instead of yang.

"A dream that one day, the nine of us will come together, as a _team_ , and have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever!"_ she said. "Wait a minute. Is that my binder?" Weiss asked, Ruby quickly made to "peace" sign with both her hands. "I am not a crook." Ruby said.

"So, Ruby...What are you talking about?" Emerald asked. "I'm talking about kicking of this semester of this semester with a bang." Ruby said. "I like to kick my semesters of with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang said, Neo slammed her head on the table while everyone else groaned. An apple hit yang in the face and bounced off and hit neo on the head.

"Booooo!" Nora and Aidan both said. Yang grabbed the apple and threw it back however it hit another student.

"MISSED US!" Aidan said laughing.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! This is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby Explained.

"I don't know whether to be proud of what you have planned or be scared." Weiss said. "I'm bordering on scared honestly." Emerald said. "Definitely proud because she knows how to make things interesting" Mercury said. "Okay, good point…" Weiss said.

"I think I might sit the one out guys." Blake said. "Oh come on Blake, don't be such a slouch." Cinder said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it together!" Weiss said, but before she could continue she was hit in the face by a pie. Everyone turned toward team JNPRs table and sees Nora standing up and quickly pointing at Ren who was face palming. Jaune, Pyrrha, Violet, Iris, Legolas and Aidan looked on in shock and unknowing to them would lead to the greatest moment in their lives.

* * *

 **(Neptune and Sun)**

"So then I threw a banana at him, which may sound gross but it was awesome!" Sun told Neptune." She is really fast and her two friends are awesome, one has this type of arm and the other can literally shoot fireballs!" Sun said.

"Nice!" Neptune replied. "And the best part is she's a Faunus." Sun quickly realized what he just said. "But that's a secret okay?" Sun said.

"Got it." Neptune said. "I'm serious Neptune, I mean Secret-Secret not the 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' Secret." Sun explained.

"Don't worry. I got it!" Neptune said reassuring sun. "You'd better!" Sun exclaimed just as they reached the door to the cafeteria. "All right, their just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool okay?" Sun asked.

"Dude." Neptune said and then gestured to himself. "Good point." Sun said and opened the door and walked in with Neptune and upon entering saw multiple students running out of the cafeteria and Éclair ran next to Sun and Neptune and watched what was about to happen.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A student yelled and when they were all clear all they heard was Nora's maniacal laughter. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" She said in a sing song voice, Teams JNPR and AVIL were by her side with Legolas pondering to himself how he agreed to this.

Ruby stomped her foot on one of the lunch tables holding a milk carton. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" Ruby yelled earning a cheer from the other members of Team RWBY and CMSN.

"The heck happened?" Neptune asked confused by what was happening. "Do you want the short answer or long answer?" Éclair asked. "Whichever you think explains it the most." he replied.

"So Nora was throwing food to yang and she was catching them and then neo started catching them instead because she was sitting on yang's lap." She said.

"Why was she-"He asked but éclair cut him off, "Dating. Anyway, so she threw an apple after yang made a very horrible pun and it hit her in the face then proceeded to hit neo on the back of her head, and then Nora threw a pie at Weiss and this happened." She explained.

"Ohh, Okay." Neptune said and watched the fight unfold with sun and éclair.

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

He was currently sitting on airship to vale with his partner, however the trip was rather dull. "So where is she?" His partner asked. "Azzurra? She's up on the top of the airship." He said. "Isn't that on the outside?" His partner asked again in confusion and concern. "Yep." the man said.

His partner let out a sigh. "She still blames herself about what happened doesn't she?" He asked again, upon hearing that he immediately frowned at the memory. "Yes, that's why she doesn't use his sword either. She thinks she doesn't have the right too." He explained. "Vincent, I'm worried about her." His partner said.

"I am too Phoenix but there's nothing we can do, she won't talk to us and right now, she won't listen to us because of what she thinks she might find in vale." The man named Vincent said.

"You really think her brother is in Vale?" Phoenix asked."She seems to think so, He was never reported dead and there was no confirmation of his death, so there is a possibility but only a small one." Vincent explained.

 _"We're approaching vale, please be prepared for landing."_ The pilot said.

"Well…Let's hope she finds what she is looking for." Phoenix said.

* * *

 **(Azzurra)**

Azzurra stood there on top of the air ship kneeling. She looked forward and saw the city of vale.

 _'Finally here.'_ Azzurra thought to herself, Nila reached for her back and pulled out a weapon in its folded form and held it in front of her. **(AN)** And it unfolds into a large sword.

 _'Welcome to Vale'_ She thought to herself and planted a kiss on the blade of the sword and folded it back into its inactive form. And put it on her back. Azzurra stood up and looked towards beacon.

 _'I will find you brother; I will bring this family back together…'_ Azzurra thought to herself.

* * *

 **Alright, we can agree the baked Alaska thing was not subtle at all...Subtlety was never one of my strong suits and i suck at it but it's a good thing this story is rated M!**

 **Vincent Aarden: Aarden means "Clay, Stone, Earth" in Dutch.**

 **Phoenix Blackburn: Blackburn means "Black Stream" in old English. While Phoenix is mostly known by the bird which would be consumed by fire and rise from its own ashes, the name of the Bird was derived from the Greek φοινιξ (Phoinix) meaning "Dark Red"**

 **Azzurra: Means "azure, sky blue" in Italian. (her last name will be revealed soon.)**

 **AN: For those who played Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core, If you remember what Angeal and Zack did before they entered a fight and held the buster sword in front of them, that's what Azzurra did and why she kissed the sword will be revealed later in the story.**

 **Part of me wanted to include the food fight scene but decided against it, Sorry for those who wanted to See CMSN and AVIL, Join the fray in the food fight.**

 **NOW! Let's talk about that preview of the third episode of RWBY Volume 3, I'm actually looking forward to the fight between winter and Qrow because I'm curious to see what Qrow and Winter are both capable of (And whether or not Qrow is Sober or Drunk XD) and I'm also curious about Winter's personality.(I feel like this is gonna be another Canon Ship along with Arkos)**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think and also if you have any advice to give me feel free and don't be afraid to criticize me it helps me improve.**

 **I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!** **BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Planning

**(Azzurra)**

When the bullhead landed, Azzurra jumped onto the ground and looked at the school in front of her. She had always heard rumors about beacon academy about how it was the best and about how nice it looked and honestly she would be lying if she didn't think it did look nice.

 _'Definitely better than the academy at atlas_ 'she thought to herself. "Azzurra!" A Voice yelled behind her, she turned around to see Vincent running up to her. "So what's the plan?" He asked, she remained quiet and started walking towards the entrance to beacon thinking about what SHE needed to do. "You and Phoenix head to dorms and find our room, I need to look around and see if I can at least recognize him." She explained and she soon noticed Vincent let out a sigh.

"Azzurra, While I hope you do find your brother...don't get your hopes up." Vincent said and walked back to meet up with phoenix. Azzurra let out a sigh and looked towards beacon and continued walking towards it.

 _'I hope so too.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **(Aidan)**

After the food fight, Aidan headed back to the dorm room and instead of changing out of his food covered clothes went for Legolas dresser and started searching through it for something, Ever since maverick said he was an experiment it began to claw at him and cause him to make question after question at what was he...and the best bet was Legolas however since his and the super soldiers relationship is already strained as it is...asking him would be impossible because if he wanted to know who and what he was the best place to look for the answer would be the Atlas Military however this proved far more difficult than anticipated as after rummaging through his dresser, he found nothing he could use to access to the military's files.

 _'Damn it, I forgot...Legolas suit had a built in scroll in it…and along with his suit, it's destroyed...fuck.'_ Aidan thought to himself and internally sighed, Aidan then proceeded to fix Legolas dresser so he wouldn't know he was looking through his stuff and walked towards his dresser and took out his standard clothes and head into the bathroom to shower.

 _'I need to figure out what I am...'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **(Teams RWBY, JNPR, CMSN and Violet)**

Violet was sitting with team JNPR reading a book while RWBY was playing a card game with team CMSN. (which caused he to question whether the library was used for reading) and continued reading her book, Violet looked around the table and saw Pyrrha take a comic book Jaune was reading and give him a book but what made her laugh was the fact that Pyrrha started reading said comic book.

 _'Never took her for the comic book type'_ she thought to herself causing her to smile. She looked at team CMSN and RWBY and smiled Teams CMSN and RWBY knew she was a former mercenary and they didn't care however she has yet to tell Iris and Legolas about that and she really didn't like not telling iris because iris did actually trust her enough to share a very shocking secret.

* * *

 ** _(Iris and Violet)_**

 _Iris and Violet were sitting in the school cafeteria, Aidan was currently training with Legolas (and she was silently praying they didn't kill each other because of how much they hate each other). Violet took a sip from her soda and she was caught off guard by the question iris just asked._

 _"Violet do you have a crush on any guys here?" She asked causing violet to choke on her drinks and she began coughing. "Do I have a crush on any guys?" She asked and iris nodded, Violet was planning on answering her question but not while having a little fun._

 _"Iris that depends…personally I rather be in a relationship with you." She said with a seductive smile causing iris face to turn beat red and she began stuttering trying to figure out how to respond to what violet just said._

 _"Iris, I'm fucking with you." She said giggling. Iris remained silent and took a sip of her grape soda. "Iris while I was joking about being a relationship with you, I was seriously about what it meant, I play for the other team." She said almost too casually for iris taste._

 _"Oh…" Iris said still shocked at what iris said previously. "But why did you ask?" she asked. "Well you know how the school dance is coming up?" Violet nodded. "Well I was planning on asking this guy but I'm afraid he might say no…" She finished._

 _"I'm sure Aidan would love to go with you to dance." Violet said catching iris of guard. "It's not Aidan…it's um…Legolas." Violet was taking a sip from her drink when iris said this causing her to spit out her drink and luckily for her friend, violet turned her too spit out her drank._

 _"Legolas?!" She asked utterly shocked by the revelation and iris nodded. "You like Legolas?!" She asked in disbelief and iris nodded meekly. "I'm sorry…" she said shyly. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, the same way how it's not my fault I like girls, it's not your fault for liking Legolas but why Legolas…I mean he's great but…he's difficult." She said._

 _Iris let out a sigh. "he won't tell anyone and I'm sure aidan and everyone else can see this, but he's in pain on the inside, he won't let it show but it does from time to time…and it's gonna kill him eventually…I know what it's like and I don't want to see it happen to him." She explained._

 _"You guys just surprise me every day…" Violet said barely audible. "I think you should talk to Aidan about this…he's had a girlfriend…so…maybe he might be able to help you." She said._

* * *

Violet let out a sigh and stood up from the table. "I'm gonna go look for Legolas and Iris." she said and walked away, pondering how they might react...she wasn't worried about iris more worried about legolas.

"*Sighs* I should have stayed a Merc..." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **(Legolas)**

"Halt, Identification please!" the soldier yelled. "Sergeant Legolas Largorio requesting permission to enter." Legolas said. "Kid, I don't know what game you're playing but you need -"

"Salutations Sergeant Largorio!" A new voice said, Legolas and the soldier turned around to see penny and General ironwood. Both Legolas and The Soldier saluted. "At ease." He said.

"Sir, if you would mind letting me in the ship to retrieve my equipment, I would be grateful." Legolas said and ironwood gestured the soldier too let Legolas into the airship. When the door opened Legolas headed straight for his old room in order to retrieve his equipment, His scroll began ringing and he took out and saw that it was a group call.

"Huh, In the middle of a Military Airship and full bars…" he said, He hit answer and put the scroll to his ear.

"Hello?" Legolas said.

 _"Sup Master Chief?"_ Aidan said cockily earning a groan and a giggle from Violet. "If you're trying to piss me off than I might as well end the call." He said annoyed by his team leader.

 _"Do be such a party popper Legolas…"_ Violet said.

"What do you guys want? I'm in the middle of something." He said becoming more frustrated with his two teammates

 _"Ruby wants us to come to the dorm in order to discuss something."_ Iris said.

"And why should I?" He asked.

 _"Because it involves the White Fang, Discovering Why Torchwick and this Maverick guy are working with them and putting a stop to them._ "Aidan said, Legolas remained quiet for a bit before speaking again. "Fine give me a few, I need to take care of something." He said and exited the group call and put the scroll back in his pocket, Legolas looked at the door coming up and saw that it was his room.

Legolas put his hand on the scanner and the door opened and walked into his room and upon entering the lights in the room turned on and he looked around and noticed a box on his bed. "What the hell?" He said in a whisper and walked towards the box, he pulled out his pistol and used his free hand the box, what legolas saw inside was two identical pistols and on them was a note.

 _A New weapon from our R &D Department these two  
Pistols aren't your standard handguns, they can combine  
in order to form a Sniper Rifle, Giving you some..."Versatility"  
Don't get it destroyed kid._

 _From,_  
 _Captain Redcliff_

"Can always count on the old-man to watch my back." Legolas said to himself, Legolas walked over to his closet and saw his old Combat armor, Legolas let out a sigh and simply grabbed the armor and proceeded to put it on.

* * *

 **(Team RWBY, CMSN and AVIL)**

An hour later and everyone was in team RWBYs dorm room and was pondering what they're plan was. "So, what's your plan exactly?" Mercury asked.

"Well right now we don't have a plan however we do know what we're looking for." Ruby said. "Which is?" Emerald asked.

"Why Torchwick and Maverick are working with the white fang and why do they need all this dust." Blake and Aidan said in unison.

"I have never met this maverick guy, what's his motive?" Violet asked. "He believes that Humans have done nothing but corrupt this world, corroding it, Poisoning it and that all the blame goes to The Faunus and that the Faunus have been on the receiving end of the human race's wrath when all they want in life is to be mere equals but are still denied the equality they deserve. Being forced to thrive in the darkness that humans themselves have created." Aidan explained.

"But isn't he a human himself?" Violet asked and Aidan nodded. "He is but as he puts it, 'He will be the one to bring equality to the Faunus and restore remnant to its former glory.'" He explained.

"So why do we need to stop him? If he wants to bring equality to the Faunus why not let him." Mercury said.

"His goal doesn't make him right at all, The White Fang are willing to kill in order to get equality, Maverick is simply spurring them in order reach that goal." Blake said.

"Alright, so what's the plan if we run into him?" Cinder asked and then they turned at the sound of Aidan pounding his fist into his hand in a similar fashion to yang but what set them off the most was the fact that his left arm was glowing red.

"I'm counting on it! I want a rematch after last time." Aidan said in a menacing way. Éclair decided to break the tension. "Alright, we know what we need to do, we got to plan this out and when we do we will tell you." Éclair said and everyone nodded.

"ALRIGHT!" Ruby said. "Oh wait, I left the game board in the library!" In a flash of rose petals ruby disappeared earning a face palm from Weiss.

"I'm so glad we're taking this seriously." She said.

"Weiss, I already have to deal with one party popper and I don't want another." Aidan said. "I am not a party-" Legolas said but was cut off by Aidan.

"Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you. Party Pooper, Party Pooper." Aidan singed causing legolas to groan in annoyance and caused Mercury to laugh at what Aidan did.

* * *

 **QROW VS WINTER WAS AWESOME!**

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

 **Alright...Sorry about that, i got over hyped from the fight...Personally, if i could i would skip over this and go into Volume 3 so i can write fight scene after fight scene HOWEVER! I must get through this first and then i can write as much fighting as i can :D**

 **Alright, What i originally had plan for the Tournament part of this Story has just went out the window because of the combatants for the doubles round so i need to fix that(I Plan ahead a lot)**

 **Now, I'm actually curious about your guys thought on Azzurra and who do you think her brother is? While i obviously know, i want to hear you guys thoughts on this.**

 **Anyway...SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER(Note: I have been working faster and faster lately, so chapters may be a bit more frequent depending on how fast i write)**


	11. Chapter 11: Early Mission

**Now to quote Red XII from Final Fantasy: Machinabridged..."Where do I begin?"**

 **First things firsts….let me just say that I got confused on how I want to this story to go...luckily I (Kinda) got it where I want it to go.**

 **I ended up having to go back and make some changes in previous chapters and rewrote chapters 1-5(with 5 still being re-written) plus the recent things happening in RWBY has had me just losing my mind.**

 **First I just went into shock at Yang VS Mercury and the Sephiroth moment I saw (if you pause it at the right moment) and Mercury attacking Yang and all of a sudden Yang being accused of breaking Mercury's leg unprovoked.**

 **Second I went into more shock after watching "Beginning of the End"**

 **Then I got scared for the Bumblebee ship after the Preview…and that brings me to my last point…Penny's fate….I'm at the point where I'm scared to watch the episode when it comes out tomorrow(I'm not a sponsor) so…Yeah…for now that's the end of this Author's Note and there is one at the bottom…anyway…hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Team AVIL was sitting on a bullhead heading to Atlas. "I can't believe we're going on a mission from Ozpin himself." Iris said doing her best to contain her excitement but letting it slip a few times.

"But at the cost of helping RWBY and CMSN with the White Fang...However from what Ozpin said he made it sound like this mission was more important." Legolas said and Aidan hummed in agreement.

"Didn't he say that we were requested by a Huntsman team due to a relation between Aidan and me?" Violet asked, and Legolas simply nodded.

"Professor Goodwitch said that the mission was originally going to team CFVY however is named AHST **(AN: Amethyst)** however Ozpin recommended us go instead because we would be the best choice due to relations between Me and Violet, By the way Violet… I think you should tell them now." Aidan said.

"Tell us what?" Iris asked in curiosity and Legolas looked at Violet in confusion (or what can be assumed to be confusion due to the fact that he was wearing his helmet). Violet looked at Aidan with a expression of fear before she closed her eyes in order to hold back the tears that might begin falling from her eyes.

"I…used to be a mercenary." Violet said keeping her eyes closed in order to not look at Legolas or Iris.

"You what?" Legolas asked hoping he heard wrong.

"You…used to be a mercenary?" Iris asked in disbelief and Violet nodded and Aidan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ozpin is aware of this and I was made aware of this as well bur when she wanted to tell you two was her decision not mine however because she thinks two members of AHST were the same ones that captured her and brought her in, she wanted to be the ones to tell you this instead of finding out from them." Aidan explained.

Iris and Legolas exchanged a glance and Iris spoke up. "I always knew you weren't like us, from how we've seen you do during our combat classes you always seemed leagues above us…guess this explains it but as you said you're a former mercenary and not one now so it doesn't matter to me, you're a member of Team AVIL now and we're your friends." Violet smiled at what she was just told.

"I'm resisting the urge to kiss the life out of you and you're only making it more difficult Iris." Violet said in a seductive tone and winked at Iris causing her face to turn the same shade as Ruby's cloak and Aidan began laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god!" Aidan said laughing even harder than before and fell of his seat onto the floor; Violet soon began giggling at Iris embarrassment. Iris looked over at Legolas who remained quiet on the entire subject.

"You know what…" Violet said all of a sudden and got up from her seat and grabbed Iris by her jacket and before Iris could protest pressed her lips to hers, Iris let out a gasp and Violet used this opportunity to add her tongue to the equation.

Legolas quickly ripped his helmet off in order to wipe away the blood coming from his nose but couldn't take his eyes of what was in front of him while Aidan went into another fit of laughter this time laughing even harder than before. Iris was waving her arms desperately trying to get free however she was unable to due to Violet's iron grip on her waist.

All of a sudden Iris let out an involuntary moan before Violet pulled away leaving a strand of saliva between their mouths that Violet then licked it away causing more blood too shoot from Legolas nose and some blood to shoot from Iris nose as Violet relinquished her grip on Iris and sat down while Iris fell back in her seat.

Aidan continued to laugh on the floor with tears leaving the corners of his eyes. "I…can't…breath!" Aidan said in between fits of laughter as he rolled around the floor.

"Hmm, taste like blue berry." Violet said before winking at Iris causing her face to turn crimson and take Legolas helmet and put it on in order to hide her embarrassment, the blood finally stopped leaking from Legolas nose and he looked at Aidan deadpanned.

"H-H-H-How are you not…unaffected by that?" Legolas asked.

Before Aidan was could say anything, Iris shoved Legolas helmet back on his head

"NO MORE! NO MORE TALK ABOUT THIS!" Iris yelled causing Aidan to start laughing again however not as serious as last time while Violet let out a giggle, when Aidan stopped laughing he looked at his teammates.

Legolas was wearing his original Atlesian combat armor however the difference was that unlike his old suit that had a bit more armoring this one however like the normal ones didn't have much armor however Aidan saw a few differences…for starts it didn't have all the other tricks his old armor did but it did offer the same amount of protection, on his right shoulder plate was his Symbol of a cross-hair with a leaf in the center and on his left shoulder plate was the Symbol of Atlas.

Violet was wearing A Purple Parka, A Scarf, A Beanie with two holes cut on the top for her cat ears, Black shorts with purple legging and black boots.

Iris was wearing the same exact thing as Violet however hers was Blue and Black instead of Purple and Black.

Aidan on the other hand was wearing anything but winter clothing…He was wearing a white long coat with red pauldrons, finger gloves, Black Pants, A flame red shirt, and black combat boots, on his back was a metal sheet which he told them was a magnet for his new weapon, on the side of his pants leg were straps with ammo pouches attached to them and two submachine guns and as usual his left arm was covered in bandages in order to hide the markings on his arm.

"We're going to be landing in a few seconds, Get ready to get off this bird." The pilot said and Aidan stood up and picked up a large sword from the seat next to him, he then spun it above him and put it on his back with it immediately attaching itself to the sheet due to the sheet being a magnet.

"Legolas you have the flares and flare gun?" Aidan asked the soldier who stood up taking out his DMR. "Yep, We're gonna need them." Legolas said before hitting the button on the side opening the side doors.

"Why would we need them?" Violet shouted over the roaring of the engine as the door opened. "We might need the flares in case we get lost or separated." Legolas said handing each of his teammate's two flares and they took them.

"Alright, you're clear!" The pilot yelled and Aidan jumped out of the bullhead onto the ground and his teammates followed, When aidan landed on the ground he immediately pulled out Beowulf **(AN)** And aimed ahead of him and checked his surroundings when he noticed it was clear he stood up.

Violet, Iris and Legolas soon landed and looked towards him and looked back but before he can tell them anything their scrolls went off and they answered it.

 _"This is as close as I can get you to the rendezvous point, Good luck and watch your back!"_ The pilot said before he ended the call and flew away.

"Alright you heard him, be ready for anything there have been reports of new types of Grimm so we stick together." Aidan said and looked up at the sky noticing it was already dark out and he checked the time on his scroll to see it was 8:09 PM. "Violet and Legolas you guys have night vision take point; iris and I will cover the rear." Aidan said and both of them nodded.

Legolas took out his DMR and the visor of his helmet turned green while Violet took out Cheshire Smile and took out a normal arrow and readied it and began walking forward with iris having Heaven's Flower in its sniper form and Aidan took out his other gun Blade Wolf **(AN)** and they followed their two teammates.

* * *

 **(Ruby, Weiss and Cinder)**

Ruby, Weiss and Cinder were at the Central Communications tower. "I can't believe Aidan and the others got to go on a mission early." Weiss said clearly upset about the development. "Akane is feeling pretty upset about it as well, She really wanted to tell Aidan that it was her." Cinder pointed out.

"Yeah, I think she was really looking forward to the dance as well." Ruby said, honestly she did feel bad for akane because she was planning on telling aidan that she was alive and was hoping they could go to the dance but with AVIL sudden mission they were given, it killed that plan in like it was nevermore being beheaded.

"Well I just hope they get done with the mission and get back." Weiss said. "Why do you care Weiss? You usually hate it when Aidan's around." Cinder pointed out. "It's killing Akane that she has to constantly lie to the person that she cares about and I will not sit by and watch as she suffers." Weiss said and what Cinder said next caused her and Ruby's faces to turn beat red.

"You want to fuck her all the way to Atlas don't you?" Cinder asked with a sly grin on her face. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THINKING SUCH LEWD THOUGHTS!" Weiss yelled and Cinder's grin grew wider. "The Ice Queen has a thing for the Cryomancer…never thought I see the day that Weiss Schnee would swing for the other team." Cinder said again with a laugh causing Weiss to reach for Myrtenaster but Ruby luckily stopped her and got her to calm down.

"Let's just get this call over with!" Weiss growled and stormed off inside the tower, with Cinder following after her but was stopped by Ruby.

"What is it Ruby?" Cinder asked and she noticed Ruby had her hands behind her back and she was starring at the ground. "I wanted to um...ask you something." Ruby looked up and Cinder noticed that she was blushing almost enough to match her namesake.

"What?" Cinder asked and she was quickly surprised on what presented her…it was a rose and Cinder could feel the heat rise to her face.

"The dance was coming up and I was wondering…if you wanted to go with me?" Ruby said although with some hesitance, Cinder took the rose and examined it and then looked at ruby who was staring at her.

 _'Such a puppy...'_ Cinder thought to herself. "Yes Ruby, I would love to go the dance with you." Cinder said and Ruby squealed in excitement and hugged Cinder. This caused Cinder to blush even more and when Ruby realized what she had done, she had turned a whole new type of red and she quickly pulled away scratching the back of her head.

"So should we?"

"Catch up with Weiss? I think so yeah." Cinder finished and they walked into the CCT and unknowing either of them both were internally squealing.

* * *

 **(AVIL)**

The four of them heard the sound of snow crunch beneath them as they took a step, Legolas had his DMR raised and Violet had a Lightning Arrow ready to fire in case a Grimm tried to take a sneak attack.

"How close are we to the rendezvous point?" Violet asked, Aidan took out his scroll and accessed the map on it and saw that they were nearing the meet up point. "Just ahead." Aidan said and Violet simply hummed.

Violet felt her ears twitch and at the corner of her right eye saw something run past a tree and she quickly aimed at where it brushed past, When Iris and Aidan saw this they quickly aimed their guns where Violet was aiming and Legolas did the same.

"What was it?" Iris asked.

"Beowulf if I had to guess" Violet said and her ears twitched again and she quickly aimed her bow in the air and fired the lighting arrow and it connected with something as it exploded and electrocuted what was flying towards them, It crashed down and was immediately impaled by aidan with his sword and smashed to the ground.

"You weren't kidding when you said there were reports of new types of Grimm." Legolas said as he pointed his rifle at the dead Grimm still impaled by Aidan's sword as it disintegrated. Aidan pulled his sword out of the ground and readied it while Beowulf was in his free hand.

"Guys…" Aidan said turning around and they did the same and saw multiple red eyes peering through the trees and a pack of beowolves came out of the shadows and one of them let out a howl. Iris quickly turned Heaven's Flower into its Naginata form, Legolas aimed his rifle and Violet drew a fire arrow and pulled the string back ready to fire it.

Aidan pointed his sword at the beowolves in front of him. "Alright guys, let's take them for a walk."

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

Unknown to Aidan or his team they were being watch from a nearby cliff by four people.

"Well he's has grown since we lost saw him." A male voice said. He was wearing a jacket that had an orange-brown color, Black pants with a pair of greaves.

"What did you expect Hessonite, He's attending beacon now." A Female voice said to the man named Hessonite. She was wearing a sheepskin bomber jacket with a star on the back, blue pants and what appeared to be a pair of greaves. On each side of her waists were two daggers and on her forearms were forearms guard with four small knives on them but what was more noticeable was her monkey tail.

"Well also if you add the training Azure put him through then I say it's a mix of both when you think about it Terra." Another woman said. The woman had Red hair with orange highlights and fox ears. She was wearing a red leather jacket; on her back was a metal sheet with two Escrima sticks inside it; she was wearing White pants and orange boots.

"What do you think Azure?" Hessonite asked. Azure was the most under-dressed out of all of them. Azure was wearing a Black v-neck with blue linings, Blue pants and blue jeans with black padding's on the sides and multiple ammo pouches along his waist, on his back was a metal sheet like the one on Sienna's back but instead of two Escrima sticks…on his back was a large sword with blue markings running down the blade and a blue crystal in the center of the guard.

When Azure didn't answer, Sienna spoke. "Azure?"

Azure stood up from his kneeling position and turned around to face his teammates. Azure had sky blue hair and with silver-ish blue eyes but his most noticeable (and most attractive if Sienna had to admit) were his wolf ears.

"Sorry…just surprised that Ozpin sent the little pup in." Azure said smiling. "He's not a pup anymore Azure." The fox Faunus said. "Yes he is Sienna, he or Terry doesn't become the alpha until they beat this one." Azure said pointing to himself with a cocky smile and Sienna shook her head at her husbands' childish personality

"Anyway let's get down there." Hessonite said.

* * *

 **(Hours later with Akane)**

Akane put her back to the corner of a wall and peaked around the corner and saw two White Fang soldiers talking, She quickly pulled out two dust kunai and threw it at them, the kunai's hit the ground in front of them an exploded freezing them. Akane ran from behind her corner over to the frozen soldiers and noticed one of them was holding a scroll and she quickly pulled out a fire dust kunai and melted the ice around the hand holding the scroll and quickly took the scroll out the soldiers' hand.

She put the soldiers scroll in her pocket and quickly jumped in the air and dodged a wave of fire that was thrown at her and instead hit the two frozen Faunus and freed them from their predicament. Akane landed on the roof of the warehouse and jumped back again dodging another wave of fire, she took out Frozen Love and looked around.

Someone jumped onto the roof as well and much to Akanes joy it was the boss himself…Maverick. "Hmm, I shouldn't be surprised that you survived Ms. Hayashi however given that we have half of what we need it became evident that the power found someone else or you survived somehow." Maverick said and Akane saw a silver aura appeared and his eyes began glowing.

"Then you already know what I'm here for." She said pointing her gunblade at the man. Maverick let out a small laugh and raised his hand in the air a blue glow appeared in it before he lowered it back down. Maverick closed his eyes and the sleeve of his long coat began glowing blue and Maverick swung his arms and six icicles shots from his hand.

Akane eyes widened in shock at what she saw and she quickly stabbed Frozen Love into the ground creating a wall of ice, the icicles stabbed into the wall and caused it to shatter. Maverick quickly closed the distance between him and Akane and Swung his glaive, Akane blocked the attack but Maverick swung his glaive again and again and Akane blocked each one.

Akane used her semblance to create a second sword made out of ice and swung it aiming at Maverick's head but he raised his hand free hand and caught the blade and some blood from his hand began dripping from his hand and pouring down the blade. Akane used this opening the try and slash him with the ice sword however Maverick blocked with his glaive and the ice sword broke.

Akane let out a growl in frustration and delivered a kick to his chest knocking him back and freeing her sword, she pulled out some fire kunai and threw them at him, Maverick simply created an Ice wall like she did and the kunai's stabbed into it and exploded shattering the wall and much to her confusion, Maverick disappeared.

"Pathetic." His voice said and Akane looked up only to block a blade beam that knocked her through the roof of the warehouse.

* * *

When Blake and Sun saw Éclair crash through the roof they immediately looked on in shock as Maverick jumped down the hole in the roof with his glaive ready in an attempt to impale her however she rolled out of the way and narrowly dodged it.

Before Akane could try attacking him again, multiple bullet holes burst through one of the windows and the Faunus attending quickly ran out the way to avoid getting shoot. Maverick simply pointed his hand at the ground and blasted a blue light at it and moved it upwards creating an Ice Wall to block the shots leaving Blake and Sun confused on how he did that.

Blake quickly pulled out Gambol Shroud and Shot the fuse box on the wall and the lights went out, using her night vision she ran over to Éclair and helped her towards the window with Sun following and they jumped out the window onto a rooftop and jumped onto another them, she looked across the street to see that Emerald, Mercury and Neo were doing the same and she was really glad Ruby had convinced her have them shadow her, Sun and Éclair.

However much to Blake's dismay, Roman had got inside the Paladin and started pursuing them which prompt her to call for help.

* * *

 **(Weiss, Cinder and Ruby)**

Cinder, Weiss and Ruby were leaving the Central Communication Tower when Blake and Mercury called.

 _"Hey guys we really need your help!"_ Mercury shouted.

 _"Roman is..."_ Blake was cut off by Sun. _"HELP! HE'S CHASING US IN A GIANT ROBOT."_ Sun said and Weiss rolled her eyes while Ruby smiled excitedly. "Oh! We can't miss this!" She said and grabbed both Weiss and Cinder's hand causing Cinder to blush and in a flash of Rose petals were gone.

* * *

 **(Yang and Neptune)**

Yang and Neptune were getting on Bumblebee until Mercury and Blake called and when they answered heard running. _"Roman is inside a Paladin-290!"_ Mercury said and Yang became confused a bit until Sun spoke up. _"It didn't eat him but he's controlling it or something!"_ Sun said.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked and she and Neptune looked behind them when they heard a loud stomp to see Blake, Éclair, Emerald, Mercury, Neo and Sun being chased by the Paladin-290

"HURRY!" Sun and Neo Yelled in Unison. Yang started up bumblebee and drove off after them; Neptune held on to bumblebee and tried to not fall off the motorcycle.

* * *

Blake jumped onto a car with Sun, Emerald and Mercury following after her. They all looked behind them only to see Roman still following them in the Paladin, Yang and Neptune came up behind him and Neptune slowly reached for his weapon.

Neptune quickly held onto bumblebee as Yang dodged multiple cars being knocked towards them once it finally stopped Neptune pulled his weapon off his back and it activated into its gun form and he aimed it at the back of the Paladin.

In a flash of light Neo and Éclair appeared in the air and Éclair threw multiple dust kunai and so did Neo at the Paladin and Neptune began firing his weapon, Upon hitting the Paladin the kunai exploded in a small explosion of Fire and Lightning and Neptune's blasts connect causing their own small explosion as well.

Neo and Éclair were about to teleport away again but before they could they saw a shadow loom over them and they turned around and much to their shock Maverick was the one behind them, He grabbed Éclair by her neck and in a flash of light the three of them disappeared.

"NEO! ÉCLAIR!" Yang yelled. Neptune stood up on the bike and his weapon transformed into Guandao and he leapt off the bike towards the Paladin and the blade separated into that of trident and stabbed into the top of the Paladin.

Emerald and Sun stopped leaping from car to car, to see Neptune struggling to hang onto the Paladin.

"Neptune hold on!" Sun yelled while Neptune continued to try and hold on, Mercury jumped onto a car delivered two kicks launching two blasts at the Paladin and the blasts hit it causing some damage, Sun activated his semblance and created two clones and they jumped towards the Paladin.

Upon coming in contact with the mech the clones exploded and Sun took out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form and leapt of the truck and tried to attack the mech however Roman flung Neptune off the Paladin and towards Sun causing them to crash into each other and fall of the highway.

When Mercury and Emerald saw this they continued to jump from car to car until they heard Weiss voice coming from their scrolls.

"Guys! I'm in position!" Weiss said and Mercury, Emerald and Blake passed by an overpass and Weiss jumped down from it onto the highway and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground freezing it and when the Paladin reached her it slipped and fell on the ground below.

* * *

In a flash of Light, Neo, Maverick and Akane appeared on the Overpass Weiss was on and Maverick smashed Akane onto the ground and Readied his glaive to stab her but was stopped by pain surging through the arm choking her and he looked to see Neo's dagger stabbed in his shoulder, Neo pulled it out and in a Flash of light disappeared while Akane used this opening to fire a blast of ice at Maverick knocking him back and off her.

Neo appeared next to Akane in a flash of light and helped her up. "What do we do?" She asked the cryomancer and Akane looked from Neo to Maverick to see him gripping his shoulder in pain, Blood seeping from the stab wound down his arm and she noticed his red eyes were glowing.

"Take him down." Akane said and she took out more dust kunai's and threw them at Maverick and before any of them knew it, the knives were knocked out the air by a whip.

"Huh?!" Akane and Neo said in unison but before they could do anything else, someone jumped from behind Maverick and landed in-between him and them.

"Oni…glad you could finally make it." Maverick said still holding his shoulder. The person named "Oni" was wearing a Black shirt, a black choker, and black pants, on both her forearms were gauntlets with a whip inside both of them, fingerless gloves and black boots. She wore a pauldron on her left shoulder, on her pants legs were a bunch of throwing knives but the most distinctive factor was her Grimm mask.

Just from looking at Oni, Akane could tell she was female which worried her because she felt something familiar coming from her.

"You sense it don't you?" Oni asked Akane and she looked confused, Oni spread her arms and started laughing. "What you want? Is right in front of you." Oni said cryptically confusing Neo and then it dawned on Akane on what Oni was talking about.

"You have it don't you?" She asked and her aura began appearing around her and this caused Oni's own aura to appear as well. Neo and Maverick both looked at the two females and saw their aura.

Akane's aura was Light Blue while Oni's was a Dark Blue mixed and before either of them knew it, they charged at each other. Akane swung her sword at Oni but she blocked with her gauntlets and ejected her whips and broke the clash and swung them.

One whip wrapped around Akane's leg while the other wrapped around her neck and Akane grabbed the one wrapped around her neck in a tempt to free herself but Oni quickly threw her off the highway and onto the ground and she jumped down after her leaving Neo and Maverick behind.

Neo laughed nervously and looked too face Maverick and much to her relief, he was gone. Neo let out a sigh of relief glad that he was gone. "I'm no Cinder or Aidan and I'm definitely not going to try my luck at fighting that nut." Neo said to herself and in a flash of light disappeared.

* * *

The Paladin fell to the ground while Ruby and Cinder ran up to it with their weapons drawn and ready, the Paladin got back up and as it does the rest of Team RWBY(Minus Éclair) and CMSN fell from the highway and landed next their respective leaders.

The Paladin began approaching them. "Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled.

CMSN, Ruby and Blake jump back while Weiss takes out Myrtenaster and stabs the ground again freezing it, Yang leaps into the air while Weiss jumps out of the way and punches the epicenter of the Ice sheet while firing a blast from Ember Celica, creating mist surrounding the Paladin. The Paladin activated its Laser sensors and began searching the mist for them.

Mercury runs past it and the Paladin quickly turns in the direction Mercury was but found nothing, it turns around and quickly fires multiple blasts from it's as Blake and Emerald run past it through the mist but misses them.

In a flash of Sparks and Rose Petals, Cinder and Ruby both attack the mech causing it to stumble back. "Checkmate!" Ruby yelled through the mist. "Spumoni!" Cinder yelled in unison with Ruby and Blake, Neo, Weiss and Emerald ran toward the Paladin with their weapons drawn and began attacking it with Blake and Emerald attacking the upper half of the Paladin while Weiss and Neo attacking the Paladins legs.

Emerald activates her Semblance and creates multiple copies of her while Blake does the same using her semblance giving Weiss and Neo an opening and both proceed to stab the Paladins laser emitter and she jumps back and Neo grabs Emerald and teleports away.

The Paladin raised its foot in an attempt to squish Blake however it's forced back by multiple fireballs hitting it allowing Weiss to create a Glyph under Blake and launches her away from the Paladin and next to Cinder however this causes the Paladin to fire multiple Rockets from its shoulders at Weiss, Cinder and Blake.

Weiss creates a Glyph in order to dodge the Missiles while Blake and Cinder both perform multiple back-handflips in order to dodge the missiles, the Paladin fires a blast from its main arm cannon and the blast hits Weiss knocking her back.

"HellCat!" Cinder yelled and Weiss points Myrtenaster at Blake and Cinder and it glows yellow and creates a hasten glyph under them, Cinder and Blake both begin glowing yellow and Cinder's eyes light ablaze with fire as the Paladin fired another volley of missiles but both Cinder and Blake swung their respective weapons slashing one of the missiles in half before performing multiple slashes that launched purple and orange waves of Aura at the missiles cutting them in half before they both stopped and the Glyph disappeared, the missiles soon exploded from being sliced in half.

Cinder and Blake stop glowing yellow and the flame coming from Cinder's eyes disappears before Ruby runs past them and they follow after her.

Ruby fires Crescent Rose launching herself at the Paladin before hooking the Scythe on the mechs groin area and swinging behind it, Cinder and Blake run past it slashing and Ruby does the same as them and continues repeatedly slashing at the mechs legs.

The Paladin fires a blast at Ruby however she jumps into the air and the Paladin looks up only to see Ruby, Cinder and Blake coming back down from the sky and slashing at the mechs arm cutting it off in the process.

"Mercury!" Cinder yelled while they jumped out of the way and the Paladin looked up and Roman's eyes widened at what he saw, multiple white spheres were flying around in the air in circles and on the highway above Mercury had a smirk on his face before the spheres came down bombarding the Paladin.

The bombardment stopped leaving a small gust of smoke, Yang jumped onto the back of the Paladin and fired shot after shot into its back from Ember Celica, the Paladin launches backwards into two pillars before slamming Yang into a third and moves forward causing her to fall from the pillar, the paladin turns its last remaining arm into a fist and punches Yang threw the pillar sending her crashing through the ground.

"YANG!" Neo yelled in distress and tried to run towards her but was stopped by Ruby. "It's alright! Yang absorbs the damage of her opponent's attacks and uses it to fight back!" Ruby explained and Neo looked towards Yang and saw her slowly getting up, her hair glowing a bright yellow.

The Paladin throws a punch at Yang but she blocks it causing the ground beneath her to break from the force of the attack, Yang pulls her arm back and punches the mech fist causing the entire arm to shatter.

Mercury, Neo, and Emerald went wide eyed on what they saw, the Paladin kicked Yang sending her flying. Ruby yelled "Bumblebee!" and Blake turned Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and threw it towards Yang who quickly grabbed the gun and hung on as Blake swung her towards the Paladin however it moved back avoiding it.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said and Weiss ran up to her. "And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby said and Weiss nodded.

Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground and Weiss created three glyphs in front of it and Ruby fired a round from Crescent Rose and it went through the glyphs and hit the Paladin causing a part of to become frozen.

Ruby continued firing Crescent Rose through the glyphs causing the part of the Paladin to freeze when the bullet made contact slowly the mech down more and more.

Blake used this opportunity to swing Yang around again and this time Yang fired a blast from Ember Celica to give her a boost before being launched towards the Paladin and pulled her fist back, the Paladin tried to move however the ice covering some of its joints made it impossible.

Yang punched the Paladin and the amount of power behind it sent the Paladin flying and it fell into pieces sending Roman rolling onto the ground and in the center of what remained of the mech.

"Shit!" He yelled, he quickly got up only to be knocked back onto the ground by a body; He quickly looked to see who it was only to see that it was Oni.

"Watch where you going!" Oni said teasingly before standing up and facing CMSN and RWBY. Akane ran up next to but everyone noticed her eyes were glowing blue. Yang fired a shot from Ember Celica and it was about to him Roman and Oni however in a blur Maverick appeared and spun his Glaive blocking the blast.

"Ladies the pleasure is mine, Ms. Hayashi and Ms. Fall…don't think this will be the last time we meet." Maverick said coldly earning a glare from Akane who was breathing heavily and a confused look from Cinder.

"Farran!" Maverick yelled and a shadow appeared under Oni, Roman and himself and they started sinking into it, Yang and Akane charged and jumped into the air when they came down their targets had already disappeared caused Akane to stab her sword into the ground and Yang to punch the ground breaking some of it in the process.

"They got away." Mercury said dryly and everyone let out a sigh.

"I guess the guy with the shadow was the Mercenary that Legolas and Iris ran into." Emerald pointed out.

"So how do find out info about him to know what we're dealing with?" Blake Asked. "Leave that to me." Mercury said cryptically and began walking away. "How are you gonna find out about this mercenary?" Neo asked curious on how Mercury was gonna find out about this mercenary named Farran.

"It's like my dad always said..." Mercury trailed off for a moment and everyone could have sworn that there was venom in his voice when he brought up his father. "…'if you need to know a city, ask the rats.'" He finished and walked away leaving CSN and RWBY Confused.

"Hey Akane, are you alright?" Yang asked concerned and everybody turned to see Akane walked towards them although she was stumbling a bit.

"Yeah…just…tired…" Akane said weakly and soon fell forward however Yang quickly caught her and everyone ran over to her too see if she was alright.

"Akane?" Yang asked again concern lacing her voice.

"Get…me…back…beacon…get…Ozpin." She said.

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

Unknowing to them, a woman with pitch black hair with a strand of hair colored white on the right side and flame colored eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with pauldrons on each shoulder with a white shirt under the jacket, blue and white pants and combat boots was watching them.

The woman let out a sigh of annoyance. "We're down one that's just great…" The woman said.

However she would have to admit, Cinder has grown since the last time she saw her…how long has it been actually…come to think of…she wouldn't really know considering she should in a way technically be dead.

The woman frowned at the fact that officially she had been written as dead…but when truthfully she was just sent away by her own parents.

"You're not paid enough to do this tracking shit Azzurra…" The woman said to herself.

* * *

 **AN: Beowulf and Blade Wolf basically resemble Heckler & Koch MP7 with two retractable Bayonets on it.**

 **Next chapter, Mercury does some digging on Farran and Aidan reveals how he knows team AHST.**

 **Anyway…for the question involving Mercury legs…it's gonna be revealed Next Chapter.**

 **Anyway, I also want to let you know I started a new story called RWBY: Shadow Cat and it's basically Bumblebee and White Rose with the twist being is that…well I'll let you find out for yourself if you end up reading it.**

 **Anyway…see you next chapter.**


End file.
